Total Drama Remix Starting you!
by Chris McLean TDR
Summary: Chef has finally took the show back;Even the After Math Show.What will happen to Chris now?
1. The Begininng

Chris-Yo I'm in Camp Wawanakwa! My name is Chris McLean. As you can see that the first two seasons had to do with twenty-two teens. Then we moved on to season three, Total Drama World Tour!Where we added three new cast members!Since Alejandro and Ezekiel had a little accident,me and chef were forced to to add new members. So I'm only ADDING SEVEN GUYS and SEVEN GIRLS. WHICH I MEAN YOU GUYS. IF YOU ARE READING THIS SEND ME A MESSAGE ON FANFICTION OR ANY OTHER THING IF YOU WANT TO BE PART OF THE NEW CONTESTENS. MY EMAIL IS- .

Chris-Here is the application form. Please answer everything. After your done send me this form to my email.

Name:

Age:

Sex:

What you want to wear:

Talent:

Weakness:

Fear:

What do you want to be (if you don't get this question,this is an example:Gangster,straight a student etc.)

Why you want to be part of this:

If you have any questions, you are welcome to ask. And I'm hoping to meet you at the future for the show, Total Drama Remix!

Chris(walks to chef at the mess hall)- Chef,got anything to say to these guys hmm?Chef-Ah yea! There be fourteen people in this series. Which I mean you(if your one of the first people). Only one of the fourteen will win this game! Get your friends to make an alliance!

Chris-Interesting Chef, people if you are reading this join now. The clock is ticking! Who know,you'll might win. So please join.

Note-This is for fun,your not winning a million big ones!


	2. The Girl List

Chris- Welcome back to Total Drama Remix!(TDR)So far I received lots of emails. Now I officially have seven females. No more females will be accepted.

Chris(he walks to chef. Where there at the docks)Chef,you gut the list of the girls?

Chef-Yea Chris...(he checks his left pocket)ah I lost it.

Chris-Stupid!Why do you lose everything. Never let a woman do a man's job.

Chef-Who you calling woman?Here,(he reaches his right pocket and hands Chris the note)can't even take a joke.

Chris-Right here are the names of the females. Cross your fingers ladies. Chelsea-Briana -Bluejay-Jasmine-Gemini-Katrina and Ateya. These ladies will be part of the show.

Chef- Wait man,we still got room for one guy. So join!Get your friends to help you in the game.

Chris-Then action is about to start!So keep a look out for the guys page when we get three guys on TOTAL DRAMA RRREEMMMIIX!

Chef-Ah that just stupid.


	3. Guys List

Chris(hes on the dock)-Welcome back to TDR!The good thing is we got seven guys!

Chef(he walks next to Chris.)-Hers the list Chris.

Chris-Oh Kenneth- Leo-Colby-Zen-Dakota and Carlos will be in the game with the girls. Look,Chef and I will make a trailer for Total Drama Remix. And if you are reading ideas,I need ideas for challenging. Send me a message for challenges please. I still got a tons. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining. Stay tun for the trailer...Chef!

Chef-What?Oh yea,good bye!Keep reading and reviewing.


	4. Trailer

Note: I forgot to add Zack,he's in the game! Congrats to everyone that it's in the game. Check your emails everyday. If I don't have an email from you,please give me one.

From the creators of Total Drama Island...

….

….

….

….

Total Drama Action...

….

….

….

….

And Total Drama World Tour...

….

We present you...

….

….

Total Drama Remix!

14 contestants... only 1 true champion-

Chris(he's on a ship)-I don't know about you guys,but i'm gonna love this season. Where we have new contestants...disgusting espacially dangerous challenges. And Chef got all crazy about this new rule...winning team gets to EAT! Lets see if these guys can survive. Stay tun for the first ever episode of Total Drama Remix!

Coming This Fall to Cartoon network!

Here are the teams...

Killer Champions

Screaming Warriors

Zack

Jasmine

Carlos

Gemini

Leo

Katrina

Dakota

Ateya

Chelsea

Kenneth

Briana

Colby

Bluejay

Zen


	5. Rules

Rules

Check your fanfiction emails everyday. I'll tell you what are the challenges and you'll have to tell me what you want to do. Also send me your confessions with the subject confession.

If I don't have an email from you Gmail me so I can get on contact with you.

I decide the winning team by your reactions with your team(you get to vote for your favorite loser)

And last but not least you will have to send me a message if you made an alliance on fanfiction. For ex: The Subject will be alliance with...

If you don't do all of these...well have good luck ok. Here are the username(AND THERE CHARACTER)that should be getting a email for me...

Zhao Pi-Carlos

reven228-Zack

Shadedra-Leo

.4ever-Dakota

ChelseaTheBlondie-Chelsea

Hugefanofscott17-Briana

Silverrosebud-Bluejay

flutejrp-Jasmine

Lark's Song-Gemini

Isrick-Katrina

PrincessXJuvie-Ateya

Duen-Kenneth

colbyleebrown-Colby

Storyteller412- Zen

These username,please review this chapter and tell me who are you best describe as from the original 22 teens plus the other 3 characters. Until everyone or about 12 people have answer this question and post it on my chapter 5 review,I'll start the show. Thank you


	6. 1st Ever Preform

(TDR THEME SONG)

Chris(he standing right next to Chef at the campfire pit ceremony)-Whats up my friends?

Chef-Chris,you do realize I'm your only friend?

Chris-Shut up!You always ruin everything for me!Even my date!

Chef-She never dated you...she dated you just to be famous!(he giggles)

Chris-Never mind!People today we are at season four,Total Drama Remix. You guys know what this means. Fourteen campers have signed up. I'll split these lucky guys into 2 teams. Every three days a team will win immunity and get to eat. The other team will watch one of there team walk the dock of shame. And they starve for three days. Like that,ey? Also the final ten will move on to Total Drama Action. Later final six will go to Total Drama World Tour. Final two will go to Total Drama Remix After Math Show. How?That a secret!(Chef walks towards him and pushes Chris of the dock).

Chef-I always wanted to do that. Well now were so close to meet our campers. Come net time to TOTAL DRAMA REMIX!NOW GET OUT!(he looks at Chris)See,that's how to be a host. And your hair is wet. That's

Chris-Na Dah!

Note:Anybody that haven't send me a confession and told me who your close related to,please read chapter send me a message or review chapter 5,Rules. You only got until May 31. After May 31, by June 7 I'll have the first episode. Thank you for reviewing.


	7. Episode 1 Part 1

NOTE-Episode 1 will be split into three parts. Part one,we meet half of the contestants. Part 2,we meet the other half. Part 3,we will see what they have to face. And hear there confessions. The "Meet the victims"is the episode name.

Meet the Victims

Chef(hes at the docks looking at the camera with a scary face. While he's holding his both hand behind his back)-Last time on Total Drama Remix,we announced the fourteen contestants. Now this is our first ever episode!What do we have in store for these victims?Find out in this episode of Total Drama Remix(he accidentally raises his left hand,which was carrying a knife with a red stain)!Ah you saw nothing!

(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)

Chef-Thank you for visiting me and only me(he points at the camera).Better not call the cops! Well the fourteen campers are arriving by boat (he turns away to see a boat coming towards him). Look,it's Kenneth(pen name:Duen)!

Kenneth-(he is drinking soda while his friend are on the boat just chilling. Then he just steps to the dock).What's up Chef?

Chef-Boy don't talk to me like that before I stab you(he pulls out the red stain knife)!

Kenneth-Whats the red stain?

Chef-Look kid... I don't play like this. It's Chris blood,got a problem with that?

Kenneth-Ah no sir. Please continue with the show.

Chef(he turns back to see a girl)-Chelsea(pen name:ChelseaTheBlondie)!(Chelsea steps out the boat with her luggage.)What are you suppose to be Lindsay?

Chelsea(while she is carrying her luggage)-What ever...can I get help?

Chef-No,

Chelsea-Where's Chris?

Chef-Why does everyone cares about him!No one ever mention me!

Kenneth-Yea,Beth did. Back in season two.

Chef-What I tell you?

Kenneth-Be quiet.

?-Am I on the right place?

Chef(he turns around staring at a boy)-Leo(pen name:Shadedra)you scared me!I thought you were Sideways from transformers!

Leo(walking to chef)-I know right,I'm that good.(He walks towards Kenneth)What's up friend?

Chef-listen up,just because you have two hearts doesn't means I'm going to keep you alive. No one can talk when I don't tell em to!Got it?

Leo(looking sharply at Chef)-Why you got a knife with you?

Chef-I killed Chris-I mean-Look forget what I told you!

Chelsea-You did what!

Chef-SILENCE!What is that noise?(he looks at this female playing this guitar)

?-The name is Briana. I came to make trouble.

Chef-Briana,you don't wanna plat with me.

Briana(holding a gym bag)-Can you hold my guitar?

Chef(he walks towards her. Then Briana holds the brown string instrument)-Sure,(he grabs the neck of it and raises it to the air. Then he smashes it at the dock)here.

Briana-What the heck dude?(holding the broken guitar)

Chef-I told you I don't play like that!(he looks at this boat that just passed by)Colby(pen name:Colbyleebrown)!How are your syndromes?

Colby(while he walks to the other poor victims)-I-

Chef(he interrupts hims)-I don't care really. Now shut up!

Colby-No wonder you have friends.

Chef-Chris was my only friend...

Colby-What do you mean Chris was my only friend?

Kenneth-He's dead,

Chef-Shut up!

Colby-What?

Chef-Look Bluejay is here!

Bluejay(pen name:silverrosebud)(steps out of the boat)-Hello,

Chef-Be quiet,

Bluejay-Isn't Chris suppose to be hosting the show?

Chef(turns to the camera)-See what I mean?I never get the credit!

Chelsea-Chris died...(with a worry face)

Bluejay-Dam I was going to kill him. I guess I don't need this.(she takes a gun(the ones a cop uses)out and throws it to the ocean)

Chef-What the?Never mind...Zen?

Zen(pen name:storyteller412)-Yea?(he walks toward Chef)

Chef-Nothing I thought you didn't survived the explosions on your yoga studio.

Zen(he held his right fist up high like he was getting ready for a fight)-That was you?

Chef-Take a joke boy,

Zen(takes a deep breath)-Oh,

Chef(turns to the camera)-Stay tun for part 2 of TOTAL DRAMA REMIX!

Zen-Wait theirs another part?

Chef-SHUT UP!

NOTE-Sorry for these guys. Is that I don't like but you know how Chef is with the old crew.


	8. Episode 1 Part 2

Note:This is part 2 of "Meet The Victims",which we are still meeting the other campers or victims of Chef. The question is "will they be able to survive a day with Chef taken over the camp?"

Meet The Victims

Chef(he's at the docks with the seven campers shaking in fear)-Last time on Total Drama remix,we met have of the victims(he giggles)and now we are gonna meet the others.

(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)

Chef-Welcome back to TDR!An hour ago Jasmine(pen name:Flutejrp)came. Is like all the other boats are late.

Jasmine(she stares at the contestants)-So how are you guys?

Chelsea-Don't act nice cause the nice ones are always the antagonist.

Jasmine-I'm a good girl,

Chelsea-DO I care?

Jasmine-not really,

?-Is this to win?

Chef-You must be Dakota(pen .4ever),right?

Dakota-Yea,(he walks pass jasmine)hi sweaty.

Jasmine-Get lost loser,

Dakota-O feisty,

Chef-Everyone SHUT THE F*** UP!

Dakota-You have anger issues.

Chef-I need the money so I'm not going to kill you.(he pulls out the red stain knife)

?-Is that Chris blood?

Chef-Gemini?

Gemini(pen name:Lark's Song)-What?(she walks away from Chef,trying to avoid the knife Chef was holding. While she was walking,Kenneth kept an I on her. Smiling like he saw an angel)

Chef-Be quiet,

(All the campers are hearing a mighty scream. When they turn they saw a white boat coming towards them. They see a Mexican boy getting punched by a girl. When the boy got to the dock,he was pushed by the girl)

Girl-Carlos(pen name:Zhao Pi) it's over you B****!

Carlos-Whats the point if I never like you!(Then the small boat leaves with the girl screaming)I'm dead when I get home...

Chef-Carlos!Get your butt here NOW!

Carlos-What ever...(he walks toward Kenneth)Hey friend,

Kenneth:Hello(while he is staring at the Gemini)

Carlos-Say,whats the girls name?

Kenneth-Who?

Carlos-The girl you've been staring at,

Kenneth-O that Gemini...she pretty.

Carlos-I-

Chef-Enough,

?-Wait I signed up for this junk?

Chef-You got that right Katrina,

Katrina-I hat this place!(she walks right next Kenneth and Carlos. Then Kenneth stared at her.)

Chef-Music to my ears,

Katrina(looking at Kenneth)-Why are you staring at me?

Kenneth-I don't know,(he looks away and turns to Chef. Then Carlos looked at Kenneth)

Chef-We just need Ateya and Zack,

?-Hello I'm Ateya,(pen name:PrincessXJuvie)

Chef-Get here Ateya get besides Carlos!(She walks right towards the Mexican boy)

Ateya(to Carlos)-Let me make this short and simple to you,i love you.(Than Carlos falls to the ocean)

?-Chef,

Chef-What?

?-I'm Zack and-

Chef-True heaven..(he falls to the ocean too)

Zack-What?(he looks at everyone but Chef and Carlos)

Everyone-Nothing...angel(everyone faints)

Zack(he turns to the camera)Hi,(the camera man faints as well)Wow,

Note:This is end of part this chapter is short:(


	9. Episode 1 Part 3

Note-Any confessions that mention Chris:I'm sorry but I'm going to change Chris into Chef. Why?Because Chris is dead. Also Zack pen name is Reven228

Meet The Victims

Chef(with the fourteen poor victims)-Listen up maggots!Your host isn't here no more. So I took over the camp!Now I'm going to split you guys into teams,Killer Champions vs Screaming Might! Who's gonna be in Killer Champions or Screaming Warriors? Find out on this part of Total Drama Remix!

(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)

AT THE DOCK

Chef-Welcome back!(he turns to the teens and takes a orange journal saying "Total Drama Remix". Below the Title it says By Chef Hatchet written an dark black pen. And below you'll see that there was a scrabble also in dark pen. And you can tell it was from Chris.)Look Zack,you are in Screaming Warriors.

Zack-Screaming Warriors does not make sense!

Chef(he takes out a gun from his left pocket and points at him)-What did you said?

Zack(in fear)-Nothing sir,

Chef-That's what I thought.(he turns to "his" book and turns a page)Leo,your in Killer Champions.

Leo-Now that's a good one.

Chef(he turns the gun away from Zack to Leo)-Any last word?

Leo-I don't want to DIE!

Chef-Than don't talk.(Leo turns around and gets silence. Then he turns another page)DAKOTA!

Dakota-Yes,(he isn't paying intention)

Chef-Your in Screaming Warriors.

Dakota-Huh what?

Chef-What the(he checks his book)Oh yea you don't pay attention,stupid Chef.(he points the gun at him)Your in SCREAMING WARRIORS!

Dakota-Chill man...i heard you.

Chef-Sure you did.(he turns to his book and turns another page)-Chelsea!

Chelsea-What!

Chef-Don't talk to me like that!Your now know as The Screaming Warriors.

Chelsea-What ever,besides are you gonna help me on my luggage?

Chef-NO,

Chelsea-Why,

Chef-Stop flirting with me!

Chelsea-What ever,

Chef(turns a page)-Briana,your in Killer Champions.

Briana-Oh...why did you break my guitar?

Chef-You deserved it. Bluejay,your in Screaming Warriors. So your Gwen's cousin?

Bluejay-Yea,

Chef-Wow,how come your in the game?

Bluejay-So I can remember this in life.

Chef(turns a another page)-Jasmine,your in Screaming Warriors.

Jasmine-Thanks Chef,

Chef-Thank you!My first compliment ever since I went to jail.(he then smiles).Gemini(she is being started by Kenneth),your in Killer Champions.

Gemini-Wow,my first team.

Chef-I don't care,Katrina(Kenneth turns to Katrina)you are now a Killer Champion.

Katrina(hearing her music and dancing at the same time)-okay Chef,

Chef-Now that's what I call respect.(he turns to Ateya)Ateya,really?

Ateya-What?

Chef-Your Duncan's sis?

Ateya-Yep,

Chef-Wow,your in Killer Champions. And Kenneth(he is staring at Katrina),stop staring at Katrina.

Kenneth-I'm not looking at her!

Chef-Sure you aren't. Well your in Killer Champions.

Kenneth-Thanks dude!

Chef-Don't call me dude,dude. Colby,your with the Screaming Warriors.

Colby-Thanks,ey.(he turns around and sees a White Shark)-O a shark,(he jumps and wrestles the animal)

Chef-Hope he dies(he starts to laugh at his own joke)Well Zen,your also in … Killer Champions.

Zen-Thanks Chef,besides your doing a great job on hosting this show.

Chef(he starts to blush)-Thanks bro,Carlos your with the Screaming Warriors.

Carlos(he sees the orange book)Chef,may I the book?

Chef-Hell no...it contains info on every one in this dock.

Carlos-Fine,

Chef-Follow me(everyone follows hims)

SOME CAMPSITE(East)

Chef-As you see there are cabins. Each team will have 2 cabins:one for the boys and the other for girls. This site belongs to the Screaming Warriors.

ANOTHER CAMPSITE(West)

Chef-This one belongs to the Killer Champions. Now follow me,

AT THE MESS HALL

Chef-Every winning team will eat for three days. The losing team will starve for three days and will eliminate a team member. And since this is your first day and I'm being nice:no one eats today.

Everyone- Ah,

Chef-Music to my ears,one more stop

OUTSIDE THE CONFESSION CAM

Chef-You can share your "feelings"in here. Any volunteers?

CONFESSION CAM

LEO-THIS PLACE STINKS!(HE SCREAMS WITH ANGER)

DAKOTA-OKAY, SO YEAH, THIS PLACE SUCKS LIKE HELL, BUT MONEY'S WORTH IT. I NEED SOMETHING TO BAIL ME OUT OF JAIL. AND I'M DIGGING THE LADIES, ESPICALLY CHELSEA(WIGGLES EYEBROWN).

BRIANA-"I hate Chef.. I hate this place, I was forced into this, its not like I wanted to come here..." Briana says with a disapproving look. Suddenly, a stench comes out and she covers her nose."What the hell is this crap?" She stands up and looks down to see a disgusting sight.  
>"Oh God. Oh. MY. GOD. This place..." She shakes her head. "You know what- Whatever, I'm just gonna ignore this"<p>

Chef-"Hey Briana you done? How long does it take you to confess?" (Chef bangs on the door.)  
>"You keep banging that door, I'm gonna flush your head on the toilet." She replies<p>

BlueJay-ummm... so this is what a confessional is like? I haven't done this before, i am not catholic. Everyone seems nice so far, but i better be careful. Oh, and if anyone spells my name Bluejay instead of BlueJay, they are going to REGRET IT!  
>(pulls out metal baseball bat)<p>

Jasmine-I have notice some people are nice and others not so much! Momma told me not to trust people that may not be as nice as I am! So momma I'm going to make you proud!

Katrina-Been here for about an hour and this place sucks,sure I saw the first season,but its worse than I thought it would be. Make my brothers room look...dare I say it. Nice.

Gemini-(Gemini is looking evil into the camera in the Confession Stall) WHY THE F**K DID I SIGN UP FOR THIS? Ohhhhh well...Maybe I can force Chef to eat worms! *Evil smile* I know he hates them...

Ateya-I'm deff gonna this. Theirs already guys staring at me and i just got off the boat ! Maybe i can start an alliance with them ? (Smirks at the camera.)

Kenneth-'this is gonna be AWESOME' yells with hands in the air 'and the ladies are better then i expected, but if theirs someone i had a special eye for until most be Katrina and Gemini'

Colby-(Looks at the Camera Nervously): U-u-h-. I can't believe I'm competing on the show! i also will say this: Anyone who is manipulative, I'll make sure to get rid of them. and I'll win for all people with asperity's out there like me! i can't wait to make new friends here. hope the challenges Chef gives us aren't too tough.

Zen-I know this may sound stupid, but I don't know what to say since Chef reminds me of my mom when she gain an extra pound. Hmm... I love to get on this show so I can win my money for the yoga studio, still I want to have friends, well best my luck to be a good person *smiles*  
>Also Farley, make sure mom doesn't criticize Chris since she the famous art critique.<p>

Carlos-This game is gonna be easy for. All I have to do is what Alejandro did.

CONFESSION CAM END

Chef(he's all alone in the Mess Hall)-I sent my "friends"to there cabins. Here is the list in which team you are in...also came back and read episode 2 on Total Drama Remix.

SCREAMING WARRIORS:

ZACK,CARLOS,DAKOTA,COLBY,CHELSEA,BLUEJAY,JASMINE.

KILLER CHAMPIONS:

LEO,KENNETH,ZEN,GEMINI,KATRINA,ATEYA,BRIANA,

Note:To win,1st person to send an email to me with the subject "Win",will win immunity for them and there team. The other will have to face elimination.(to vote you'll have to check my polls)


	10. Episode 2 Part 1

NOTE-This episode will be split into 3 parts. Part 1,when campers get to know each other. Part 2,there first challenge. Part 3,the camp ceremony...Killer Champions.:(Sorry but someone has to go.

The Race

Chef-Last time on Total Drama Remix,we met our contestants. Now I'm sending an intern to Total Drama Remix Aftermath Show to pick up some of the original players. Ever since Alejandro and Ezekiel had the accident,I'm going to pay big time. But the show isn't over yet so watch or read this chapter!

(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)

SCREAMING WARRIORS CABIN-GIRLS

(Chelsea,BlueJay,and Jasmine are an there bunks sleeping in peace)

SCREAMING WARRIORS CABIN-GUYS

(Zack,Dakota,Carlos,and Colby are also sleeping but smiling. Then Carlos wakes up and gets out of bed. Then he slowly goes to the door. But then Zack wakes up)

Zack-What are you doing?

Carlos-I have to get the book Chef has.

Zack- Your gonna get kicked out.

Carlos-It's called strategy,

Zack- No it isn't ,

KILLER CHAMPIONS CABIN-GIRLS

Gemini(wakes up)-Man,I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten in three days.

Katrina(she also wakes up)-I know what you mean.(she touches her stomach. Which it groans. She goes to Ateya and starts to shake her)

Ateya-What?

Katrina-Want to go outside with me and Gemini?

Ateya- Aren't we gonna get in trouble?  
>Gemini-No,(Briana wakes up too,)<p>

Briana-What happen,

KILLER CHAMPIONS CABIN-GUYS

(Kenneth,Leo and Zen are having a party)

Zen-Since we are the only guys in the Killer Champions...(he giggles)any lucky girl?

Kenneth-I love Gemini,also Katrina.

Zen-What about you Leo?

Leo- Don't want to tell no one,

IN THE MESS HALL

(Carlos opens the door and walks in. Which in the kitchen he hears Chef talking to some one.)

Chef-Face it Chris,your days of hosting this show are over.

Carlos(he whispers to himself)-Chris is alive,

Chris-Your never going to get away with this!

Chef-I already did(he then starts to laugh evil)

Carlos(he turns to see the book with the info lying on a table)-The book!(he runs towards the table and grabs it. Than he gets out of the door.)

AT THE BEACH

(Someone is on the beach shooting the targets. Getting 10 points twenty in a row.)

?-C******,what's up...(he looks strange)you didn't get caught,right?

?-Z***,no I got the book. Also what if we make an alliance together to the final two?

?-Sure thing pal,

AT THE LOUD SPEAKERS

Chef(from the mess hall)-Attention soldiers,this is your beloved Chef Hatchet. I need every single insect to report to the dock.(The Killer Champions came out of the cabins)

Gemini-We ain't no insects.(Kenneth runs towards her and grabs her by the shoulder)

Kenneth-I know your not an insect,

Gemini-Yea?

Kenneth-I know we already met but,how would you like if we go on a date?

Gemini(in a surprised way)-Your lying right?

Kenneth-No,

Gemini-Sure Kenneth,i loved you ever since we met.

(Leo was hearing everything)

Leo-That was three days ago,

(Then the Screaming Warriors come out of there cabins)

Dakota(he yawns)-What time is it?

Colby(looking tired and checks his black watch)-Its 7 in the morning

Chelsea- Hate this show. Its wasting my time!I need to go to this other show!

BlueJay- Look Chelsea,i know your a kind person,but I think you should be quiet. (Jasmine than just walks towards Chelsea)

Chelsea-How you doing girlfriend?

Jasmine-Nothing,

AT THE DOCKS

(All the campers are lined up split by there teams. Then Chef walks to them with his military clothes.)

Chef-Listen up campers ,you guys aren't campers anymore. Your now are soldiers going to war!Since this is your first day,I'm making this challenge easy.(all a sudden he hears 2 familiar voices)

?-Hey Chef,no long time seen.

Chef-DJ and Noah!Total Drama Remix Aftermath chose you guys?

DJ-Ah no,my mom told me to do something helpful. Because she called me good for nothing.

Noah-Yea so what may I do for you?

Chef-This message is for everybody:Call me Master Hatchet!

Everybody-Yes Master Hatchet!

(Chef walks to Carlos seeing he was scared)

Chef-You got something to hide?

Carlos-No sir,

Chef(Zen raises his hand)-Yes,

Zen-When do we get to eat?

Chef-When you win a challenge!

Katrina-We haven't eaten an three days straight!

Chef-Not my problem. About the challenge:you guys are going to run around the island. This challenge is going to have three parts(part 2).Your first part is to run half of the island. Which DJ will tell you what to construct. The winning team will get a map to reach Noah. Noah will tell you what to do as well. Then if you past him,run back to the docks. Any questions?

Chef(Carlos raises his hand)-Good no questions. Now run soldiers run!

(Every "soldier" starts to run due to the anger of "Master Hatchet".

WHAT WILL Z*** AND C***** ALLIANCE DO?

HOW LONG WILL KENNETH'S AND GEMINI'S RELATIONSHIP LAST?

AND WHERE IS CHRIS?

ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER

These are some task that need to be are confessions just to tell you

Screaming Warriors:

Carlos-What you saw,  
>Dakota-about DJ and Noah(chapter 10)<br>BlueJay- how mean chef is

Killer Champions:

Kenneth-How happy you are with Gemini  
>Gemini-how happy you are with Kenneth<p>

NOTE:ALLIANCES ARE BEING ALLIANCE THAT HAVE BEEN MADE WITH THE CONTESTANTS IN THE GAME WILL HAVE TO BE REPORTED TO ME. THANK YOU,


	11. Episode 2 Part 2

The Race

Chef-Last time on Total Drama Remix,an alliance was made. So was the season 4 couple made. Now I got my soldiers running. Who will win the game?Find out on this part of Total Drama remix.

(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)

MESS HALL

(Chef is walking to the table he left his book. Then he finds out that it wasn't there anymore. He thinks to himself)

Chef-Chris couldn't take this!Can he?

? ?

(Chef walks in the dark place. Then he sees Chris tied up,struggling to break free)

Chef-Where's the book Chris?

Chris-The book I written,

Chef-Stop playing games with me boy,

Chris-I need my hair gel!Even my air conditioner. I'm going to get ugly.

Chef-Your already ugly,(he then slaps Chris)where is it?I'm going to kill anybody that has it.

Chris-Do it,i don't care,

PART 1 OF THE CHALLENGE

KILLER CHAMPIONS-WINNING SO FAR

Ateya-Dam,

Briana-What?

Ateya-I want to cost trouble(she gets a sad face)

Briana(she then starts to smile)-Want to get Chef,

Ateya- Yea,but why?

Briana-He smashed my guitar,remember?

Ateya-Oh,(he turns to Kenneth and Gemini)-Look at those love birds.

Leo(he's walking with Kenneth and Gemini. Which Kenneth and Gemini are holding hands.)-So Kenneth, are you enjoying this time with your girl?

Kenneth(looking strange)-Yea Leo,(he turns to Gemini)

Gemini-Yea Kenneth(then they start to kiss passionate. About the whole team was watching.)

Killer Champions- Ahh...(then Katrina walks right towards them.)

Katrina(to Gemini)-Your a lucky girl,Gemini.

Gemini-Thanks,(she then starts to look weird. Later,Kenneth gets sad.)

FROM THE STUDIO

Chef(he is watching from the cams)-True love,(he thinks)reminds me of my young days with my girl.(he then gets sad.)To bad I killed her,

CONFESSION CAM

Kenneth-(sits with a proud smile on his face )-When Gemini said yes to go out on a date i seemed very relaxed about it on the outside but on the inside i was more happy then when Spain won the world cup. I know we only know each other for like 3-4 days but i think i love her. (looks sad down) I hate too choose between two girls,between her and Katrina but looks like it had to happen.

CONFESSION CAM END

Katrina-Man,I'm starving,

CONFESSION CAM

Katrina-(frowning) What the hell is up with this place? Chris is off being a jerk somewhere, but heck if I knew Chef, or Master Hatchet was going to take over and starve us, I would celebrate Chris be a jerk here. Chris if you're watching get your F***ING ** here, at least you didn't starve the kids! (muttering) 5,4,3,2,1 my anger is a balloon and I just let it go...Okay I'm okay now. So Chris be a dear and get your lazy rich celebrity ** here before, I hunt you down and drag you here

SCREAMING WARRIORS-LOSING SO FAR

Chelsea(to Dakota which she is flirting with him)-Are you a thief?Because you stole my heart!(She starts to smile)

Dakota-Really?

Chelsea-No,(then she turns to Carlos and Zack. Which they are looking strange. Then BlueJay comes staring at someone)

Chelsea-Who are you staring at?

BlueJay-Zack(she faints. Then Chelsea woke her up,)

Chelsea-I know the guy is a reflection of Justin. But Carlos,no no no.

Bluejay-what's wrong with him?

Chelsea-He is a reflection of Alejandro!(Everyone stare at her)WHAT!(they turn around).I mean look at him. He's mean!

Bluejay-speaking of mean...

CONNFESSION CAM

Bluejay-chef is so f*** mean! (realizes what she just said) Did i just swear? Anyway,Ii have more weapons than anyone knows about... heeheehee (pulls out rifle, butcher knife, ax, and many other deadly things)I just wish i could use these on Chris... I am to nice to use them on anyone else.

Carlos-Ever since I found out Chris was alive...(he clears his throat)I been worried. Because Chef...he'll find out his book is missing. And then he is gonna ask everyone who has it.(he slaps himself in the forehead)THANK YOU CARLOS!For being this season antagonist!I'm dead,

CONNFESSION CAM END

FROM THE STUDIO

Chef(looking surprising amazing)- Wow,I'll let him live...for now,

SCREAMING WARRIORS-STILL LOSING

Zack- So Chris is still alive?

Carlos-I saw everything I told you!You don't believe me?

Zack- I didn't said that. Then what was the red stain at that knife?

Carlos-I don't know,(there he sees Jasmine walking by herself. Then Colby runs just see her. But then he trips at the sand. Which he spits some of it out of his mouth.)Zack,check this out.(they both stare.

Colby(he stands up cleaning his eyes due to the sand)-Hi Jasmine,

Jasmine-Hi Colby,

Colby(getting nervous)-W-w-want to g-go on a d-date with me?

Jasmine-Maybe,

Colby-What do you mean by maybe?

Jasmine(she smiles)-Sure Colby, I would love to,(they start to make out)

Carlos-Okay...(he turns to Zack looking amazed. Dakota runs towards them both)

Dakota-Look at that action,

Carlos-I ain't no pervert,

Dakota-Sure your not,

PART 2 OF THE CHALLENGE

KILLER CHAMPIONS-MADE IT HALF THE ISLAND TO MEET DJ

Kenneth(next to Gemini)-We are the first ones!(they hug each other smiling)

Leo-This rocks bros and sis,

Zen(he turns around)-What the?

SCREAMING WARRIORS-MADE IT HALF THE ISLAND TO MEET DJ

(Everyone was so dehydrated they couldn't even breath. DJ walks towards the two team.)

DJ-I'm not suppose to do this,but I'm making this easy for you. All I need is for 1 player from each team to go back to the docks. Who will it be?

Screaming Warriors-We chose...(DJ is starting to hear different names)

Carlos-ENOUGH,I'll volunteer!

DJ-Carlos...Killer Champions?

Killer Champions-LEO!

DJ-Carlos and Leo,report to the dock. Everyone else,keep going.

Ateya-The MAP!

DJ-Oh yea(he reaches his left pocket)-Here,(Ateya grabs the map,while Carlos is walking right next to her. He finds out where Noah is. He goes to Zack)

Carlos-Tell our team where Noah is. He's in the Mess Hall.

Zack- Thanks,bye,(Carlos and Leo leave)

PART THREE OF THE CHALLENGE

SCREAMING WARRIORS MADE IT TO NOAH-WINNING

(Noah was at a table reading a book. Then the Screaming Warriors made it first.)

Colby-What do we do?

Noah-Go to the dock,I'm busy,

Zack- Kay,

(The 7 members ran to the docks as fast as they can)

KILLER MIGHT MADE IT TO NAOH-LOSING

Briana-Noah,what do we have to do for the challenge?

Noah-Nothing,run to the dock. Screaming Warriors are winning,

Killer Might-WHAT!(They ran to the dock fast. But it was to late.)

WINNING TEAM:Screaming Warriors.

(Master Hatchet was looking at the Killer Might disappointed)

Chef-I'm disappointed at you guys. For that:You guys are voting someone OUT!And starve for another three days. And Screaming Warriors:report to the Mess Hall for a lunch. And avoid elimination.

CONFESSION CAM

Zack-(wipes sweat off face)Man, for a while there, I thought i wasn't going to eat for a few days. Man I'm glad Screaming Warriors pulled through.

Colby-Man. I'm glad i got to eat after a while. chef's challenges were pretty brutal today, but hopefully DJ and Noah's won't. (suddenly blushes) i think I'll share some of my food with jasmine.

Carlos-This game is gonna be easy for me. But I'm still worried.

CONFESSION CAM END

NOW THERE IS A NEW RELATIONSHIP

WHERE IS CHRIS

WHO WILL BE ELIMINATED

THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWER(SOME)AT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TOTAL DRAMA REMIX(TDR)

NOTE FOR SCREAMING WARRIORS-THANK CLOBY(PEN NAME:COLBYLEEBROWN)FOR SENDING THE FIRST MESSAGE, "WIN" TO ME. COLBYLEEBROW,BE HAPPY FOR YOURSELF)

NOTE FOR KILLER MIGHT-KENNETH(PEN NAME:DUEN)WAS THE FIRST PERSON FROM YOUR TEAM TO SEND ME THE MESSAGE, "WIN". DUEN,THANKS FOR TRYING,


	12. Episode 2 Part 3

NOTE FOR KILLER CHAMPIONS-SOMEONE IS YOU HAD A GOOD FOR ME TO REPSOND TO THE COMMENTS

COLBYLEEBROWN-NERVOUS COLBY?HEY,I'M SORRY FOR LOGGING OUT,MY AUNTS WERE CALLIN ME.

REVEN228-SO YOUR SCARED BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO CHRIS?

DUEN-IS LIKE YOUR THE ONLY PERSON THAT WANTS TO GOING MY FRIEND.

STORYTELLER412-THAT REALLY HAPPENED,OR YOUR JUST THAT WHAT HAPPEN TO A FRIEND OF MINE.

ZHAO PI-SINCE YOU HAVE THE INFO BOUT EVERYONE,YOU THINK CHEF OR "MASTER HATCHET"WILL KILL YOU?

The Race

THE MESS HALL

(The Screaming Warriors are in line. From first to last)

Jasmine(she stares at DJ cooking)-What you cooking D?

DJ-My mommies favorite receipt,

Jasmine-What is it?

DJ-I don't know!Go sit down,(she leaves with an angry face)Next,(Colby places a tray next to DJ)

Colby-Hey DJ,have any pizza?

DJ(he places a Cheese Pizza at Colby's old tray)-Here,

Colby-Thanks,

CONFESSION CAM

Colby-(Looks Nervous) I hope my date with jasmine goes good. the other thing I'm not nervous about is I'm glad our team won. maybe I'll ask DJ advice for how to make a first date go good. wish me luck!

CONFESSION CAM END

Colby(to DJ)-Can you help me out?

DJ-On what,

Colby-I'm going to ask Jasmine on a date. I need your help,

DJ(he thinks for a while,)-Sure,just bring her to the Campfire Ceremony,in three days. I'll get everything ready,

Colby-Thanks,where's Noah?

? ?

Chris(he hears Chef with someone)-Who is it!

Chef(he looks at Chris,struggling)-You disgust me,

?(Chris sees a shade)-We brought some food and water cooked by DJ,

Chris-Noah?DJ is here too,

Chef-You don't ask anything and you don't need to anything,

THE MESS HALL

Colby(walks next to Jasmine. She was doing nothing,but looking at her empty tray)-You ate already(looking surprised)

Jasmine-No,DJ didn't gave me anything

Colby(he looked sad)-Here,have my food.

Jasmine(looking at him deeply with joy)-Thanks,but what about you?

Colby-I got everything on control,

(Carlos and Zack are at the same table discussing about something)

Zack-So what now?We won the first challenge. So what know?

Carlos-We need to keep our winning streak until all the Killer Champions lose like Team Victory,remember?

Zack-I remember(he thinks)-Wait,do we have to flirt?

Carlos-We don't have to,besides you have half of the girls staring at you.(Zack turns around and he saw BlueJay and Chelsea staring at him.)See?

Zack- Your right,what do we do?

Carlos-I got a strategy on my sleeves,

Dakota(next to DJ)-I'm glad Master Hatchet isn't cooking. DJ, can I ask you a favor?

DJ-Sure thing pal. Hit me,

Dakota-Kay(he raises his fist and hits DJ right on the face. Which cost DJ to be unconscious for an hour)

DJ(he wakes up)-What was that for!

Dakota-You said "hit me,"

DJ-I mean tell me!B****

Dakota-Oh,well can I have some food for Killer Champions. I don't want them to starve for another three days.

DJ(Looking proud)-Sure,come back another hour,

(Chelsea and BlueJay were chatting with each other)

Chelsea-Did you heard about Ateya and Briana?

Bluejay-what?

Chelsea-There going to get Chef back?

Bluejay-revenge?

Chelsea-Yea,(she whispers to Bluejay)-Want to help the girls?

Bluejay-sure,

AT THE CAMP CEROMONY(NIGHT TIME)-KILLER CHAMPIONS FATE

(All of the Killer Champions are sitting on a trunk. Noah has the plate with only six marshmallows)

Noah-You all cast you vote and made your decision. I only got six tasty marshmallows. And there only seven of you guys. Only one will not get a treat. So whoever doesn't gets one will walk to Boat of Loser and take a ride home. The others will not eat for another three days. So the first one to get a treat is...Ateya,

Ateya(she stands and runs to get her second chance)-Yes(she takes the marshmallow and pushes Noah)

Noah(gets up)-Since the treats are now dirty the second goes to...Katrina,

Katrina(gets up)-Whatever,(she takes the white candy and throws it)

Noah-...Zen,wow Zen. You caught on other chance on the money to build you Yoga Studio.

Zen-Thanks Noah,but I don't want to get up.

Noah-...Briana,

Briana(staring at her broken guitar crying)-I don't want it. Throw it away,

Noah-OK...Gemini,Kenneth and Leo. I only got two marshmallows. The fifth one goes to Gemini!

(Gemini gets up and hugs Kenneth)

Noah-Only one marshmallow left. The last one goes too...

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

….

…..

…..

…...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Noah-Kenneth,

(Kenneth was looking amazed. Leo then was upset.)

DOCK OF SHAME

(Leo was walking the dock. Then he turns at his team and Noah)-I will have my revenge!(The boat then leaves with Leo screaming)

Noah-Your all safe,for now.

CONFESSION CAM

Zen-It ain't bad starving to death, I surfer worse diets, when I was 5, my grandmother who's a famous dietest made my entire family starve for a month before my aunt wedding. well my uncle and two cousins were send to the hospital the day of the wedding. but they alive and well. so I'll adapt to starvation.

CONFESSION CAM END

THE NEXT DAY

CONFESSION CAM

Zack- Things are seriously messed up this season. Chris's gone 'missing', chef's gone legitimately insane, and I'm probably going to come out of this show looking like a skeleton due to starvation. (rubs forehead) and what's worse is that Carlos, and by proxy me, are on top of chefs s*** list due to knowing the truth about Chris. (gets scared look) I swear, last night I could hear chef sharpening knives...

Carlos-So now Killer Champions are down a men. And so are the guys. 6 guys against 7 girls. S***

CONFESSION CAM END

(When C***** was walking to the beach,he noticed Katrina was all alone hearing her I pod. Than he takes out the book and finds Katrina's page. Katrina...age:17,it also said she needs her music. Then she leaves,but accidentally drops her I pod. After she left,C***** ran to grab the I pod. Then he trows it to the sand. And smashes it. An hour later she finds her I pod broken.

CONFESSION CAM

Katrina-(holds iPod in front of camera, broken) Who the in the f***ing hell did this? WHO? D*mn this place and the b*st*rds running it! This is the only thing keeping me from going to that stupid psychologist, Dr. Whateverthehellislastnameis! (grabs camera and throws on ground) (you can hear Katrina) I'm going to KILL whoever broke this...!

CONFESSION CAM END

WHO SMASHED KATRINA IPOD

WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN COLBY'S DATE

IS NOAH WORKING FOR MASTER HATCHET

ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWER...AFTER THE BREAK

NOTE-FOR THE NEXT TEAM TO WIN,THEY HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT YEAR ZHAO YUN WAS CLOSES NUMBER WILL WIN IMMUNITY FOR THERE IF THERE 5 PEOPLE WITH THE SAME NUMBER THAT IS RIGHT.I'M GOING TO COUNT NUMBER WILL WIN IN THAT TIE BREAKER SITUATION.

ELIMINATED:

14TH-LEO

STILL IN THE GAME:

SCREAMING WARRIORS-

ZACK

CARLOS

DAKOTA

COLBY

CHELSEA

BLUEJAY

JASMINE

KILLER MIGHT-

KENNETH

ZEN

GEMINI

KATRINA

ATEYA

BRIANA


	13. Episode 3 Part 1

NOTE-THIS EPISODE WILL BE SPILT INTO THREE ONE,WE MEET A NEW ANTAGONIST OR SHOULD I SAY TWO,THE TWO TEAMS HAVE TO SURVIVE FOR THERE PART THREE,THE CAMP CEREMONY.

Total Drama Dies

DOCK OF SHAME-TWO DAYS BEFORE LEO GOT KICKED OUT

(Its night time like 3 in the morning. A boat arrives. With two people that are unfamiliar. Due to there is light nearby.)

?-Wait for me E****** ,(he grabs a huge bag full of heavy stuff)

E*****-I will,ey

(Then the mysterious teen walked to the Camp Ceremony)

CAMP CEREMONY

(he turns around to see the boat still there)

?-Now where is the Boat House?(he then remembers Duncan was send there in the first seasons. Then he finds a map lying on the ground. Coincidence?

?-So there it is,

THE BOAT HOUSE

?-Now let me get busy.(he reaches his bag and pulls out some tools. That seem to be robot hands,wheels,body,neck and heads. So then hours passed. Finally,he finished building twenty-five bots.)

?(to the bots)-Capture everyone you see!(Then the robots just turned on. And then they started doing there mission. The guy walk to the Dock of Shame.)

BOAT OF LOSERS

E*****-Did you did it,ey?

?-Yea,by tomorrow,the "soldiers"will wake up noticing there capture!Then we can take over the camp!

THE NEXT DAY-AT THE MESS HALL

Briana(she wakes up tied up.)-What?(she turns and sees everyone tied up)Guys wake up!(Chef was woken to which then Colby was freed)

Chef-What in the world-(he was knocked out by Colby)

Colby-He got annoying,

E*****-Hello soldiers,ey

Everyone- Ezekiel!

Ezekiel-Yes it's me and my friend,LEO!

Leo-Yes,(robots than came in checking everyone.)

Bot(to Leo)-Were missing somebody,

Leo-Find the person,(he turns to the soldiers.)This is my camp now!And it's called Total Drama Dies...

WHO IS LEFT?

WILL THE PERSON SAVE EM?

FIND OUT SOON...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Note-The confessions you guys send me will be on the next episode(4).


	14. Episode 3 Part 2

NOTE-I MADA AN ARRANGEMENT FOR THE CONFESSIONS :p. Also, I am going to split this episode into 4 parts!This is part 3,the challenge and part 4,the elimination for Screaming Warriors.

Total Drama Dies

CONFESSION CAM-BEFORE LEO TOOKED CAMP

Jasmine-i can't believe someone would smash someone else's belongings like that! Who could it be? Maybe I should help Katrina find the person who destroyed her Ipod and take them down! Maybe Colby could help! I'll asked him that on our date! *looks excited* I can't wait for our date!

CONFESSION CAM-After Leo toked the camp

KENNETH-what just happen? how the *beeb* did Leo and home school manage to take over the camp, and more important why do they call it total drama dies?

Zack-*Sitting with arms crossed* Leo... When this is over... I swear I'm gonna curb stomp you!

Katrina-(Holding large stick) What the hell just happened? So Leo decides with sexist homeschooler to take over the camp? I hate this place enough with chef running it, now those a**holes are running it? (slams stick against wall) How many people will I have to beat with this stick?...(suddenly bashes camera with stick you can hear her faintly) And my psychologist said smashing stuff wasn't healthy...

Jasmine-Leo's back? Oh great Ezekiel back too! Who will save us?

CONFESSION CAM END

Leo(to bots)-Who's missing?

Bots-Zack,

Leo(to Ezekiel)-I want you to be here and keep a look out if Zack shows up.

Ezekiel- Don't worry ey,

Leo-Bots,follow me

Ezekiel(he rubs his chin)-What am I suppose to do again?

At the forest

(Zen was running away from the camp. That he got tired and rested for a bit. Nearby,there was a pine tree. He heard the noise of animals. Even coyotes. Even thought it was day time.)

CONFESSION CAM

Zen-Thank god I escaped, luckily to my flexibility. Don't worry guys, I contacted L, she'll be here with the weapon, cause she owes me a long time ago. (starts running away)

CONFESSION CAM END

Zen-Now how do I do that?

Mess Hall

(Carlos and Ateya were at the same table tied up together)

Carlos-I'm not wasting my free time in here,Ateya I have a plan to free us.

Ateya-Really?

Carlos-It's going to provide some inappropriate things. Do you want to help me?

Ateya-I was born for this!

The Beach

Zen(he was hiding away from Leo. But he was able to see Leo creating more bots. Then Zen saw a phone at the boat house.

Mess Hall

Ateya-Ezekial...(in a flirty way)

Ezekiel(from the door)-What,(he walks to her and Carlos)

Ateya-Look,ever since I saw you in Total Drama Island... I said to my self. "I always wanted to suck your cock.

Ezekial-Really?Suck it now(he unties Ateya and Carlos. Carlos stood up and did a karate kick on the home school boy. Which he was out cold.)

CONFESSION CAM

Carlos-My brother,Micheal,teaches karate.

Confession cam end

Ateya(to Carlos)-After this is over can I suck yours?

Carlos-I don't know,(he thinks)Lets free the others.

(After everyone else was freed Jasmine pointed to Chef. Still sleeping)

Jasmine-What about him?

Colby-We need him too,(he turns to Carlos)

Carlos-Fine...(soon all the 11 soldiers including Master Hatchet walked the out the front door. But Colby and Kenneth had to carry him)

Zack(to everyone)-I'll find Zen,

Briana-Let me come,

Zack-Sure,(they ran off)

Boat House

Leo(to his 30 bots)-Now find Zen and bring him!(All a sudden Ezekiel came in)

Ezekiel-They escaped,

Leo-What!

At the Beach

(Zack and Briana were walking together looking for Leo)

Briana-So,you think we will survive this?

Zack- I think so,i know so.(Then they spot Zen talking to someone. They both ran to see him.)

Zen-Guy's, I got good news. I contacted L and she's coming to safe us!

Briana-Hooray! (she then gave him a hugged)

Zack-No time for celebrating, we need to meet the others.

At The Forest

(The 11 people were now laying on the ground. Chef woke up and stared at everybody.)

Dakota-Where's DJ?

Chef(looking scared)-I don't know,

Katrina-and Noah,

Chef-I don't know too,

? ?

(Chris was still tangled up. Which besides him was Noah and DJ.)

Chris-DJ,be a pal and let me go,(DJ than started to untangle him,but Noah stopped him)

Noah-Hold there big guy. I need the money Chef is paying me.

DJ-Dude,he owes you 100 dollars.

At the Forest

(Briana,Zack,and Zen finally caught up with the others.)

Gemini-Did you brought help?

Zen-I called for help,

Chef-You did WHAT!

Zen-I called for help,

Chef-Stupid,(he looks at everyone)listen up soldiers!WE are going to take back the island. Also this will be a challenge. First team that comes back here with those two loser and those bots win!Is that understood!

Everyone-Yes Master Hatchet!

Chef-NOW CLEAR!

Who will die

Is Colby's date with Jasmine going to happen?

Will Katrina find the person who smashed her Ipod?

Stay tun for the next chapter...of Total Drama Remix or Total Drama Dies


	15. Episode 3 Part 3

NOTE-THIS IS PART 3,WHERE THE SOLDIERS FIGHT THE PART 4 IS GOING TO BE A CAMP CEREMONY.

Total Drama Dies

CONFESSION CAM

Kenneth-OK i got a plan to win this. all we need is a fishing net, a hole in the ground, some honey, and bees, oil, a lot of noise, some electric wires and a water hose

Zen-You know what, I think Brianna is kinda cool to hangout with, but I'm not going down without a fight.

Zack-one strung out home school kid, an army of robots, and a sociopathic wanna be villian, versus thirteen pissed off campers... *cracks knuckles* I'm beginning to like this show.

Colby-OK. we're about to fight robots. (Suddenly grins and gets excited) I loves battles like this on my video game! (suddenly Takes a giant piece of Wood out of nowhere) let's kick some robot butt! I'll also get someone to help me trap Ezekiel and Leo. Don't worry jasmine. our date will happen!

Carlos-Dam,now the were having a war?How many episodes are here!Mom,when I when the money... I'm going to take you to the hospital.

Briana- Me and Ateya are soo going to get revenge on Chef. I'm not that type of girl who can't hold a grudge. He broke my guitar, now its my turn to break him... or a piece of him..(Briana sighs)If he was here, he could easily get the mafia to do something to him..

Jasmine-I can't believe these robots! *looks sad* Will my date with Colby happen?

CONFFESION CAM ENDS

AT THE FOREST-SCREAMING WARRIORS

(All 7 of them grabbed a stick.)

Bluejay-what now?(Carlos than checks the book and sees if there is a map. He tears the page out.)

Carlos-Guys I found a map.(Everyone got around him)Zack,where was Leo?

Zack-At the boat house.(Carlos takes a pen out and draws a circle on the boat house. Than he turns to the cabins(all).And circles them to. Then he circles the mess hall too.)

Carlos-Were going to split into 4 groups. 1 group goes to Chef,in case he gives us immunity.

Colby-Me and Jasmine will do that.

Jasmine-Sure,

Carlos-The other group will go to the Mess Hall and capture Ezekiel. And grab a hose and head to the docks. I,will act as a decoy from the Boat House and lead Leo with his bots,to the docks. That's when you guys will spray water at em. So who wants to go to the Mess Hall?

Chelsea-Me and BlueJay.

Carlos-So Dakota and Zack,you'll two will check the cabins.

Dakota-What ever,

Carlos-Now clear out,

AT THE FORSET-KILLER CHAMPIONS

(All the Killer Champions were running. Then they stopped.)

Gemini(to Briana)-Where was Leo,

Briana-The Boat House,

Kenneth-I say we do a counter attack on him!

Katrina-Dude, I'll be 3 out of can't take em on,(she then starts to cry)WHO IN THE WORLD SMASHED MY IPOD!

Zen(he hears a noise. Which he reaches into his left pocket)-This a message for Leo from L(Detective Love)

, I'm coming for you, get ready for the storm. L,

Zen-Help is coming!

Ateya-But is going to be a long time,

THE MESS HALL

(Ezekiel was there sleeping. Then Chelsea and BlueJay came in Bluejay takes a pistol out and aims for the homeshool child)

Chelsea(she stops her)-We came to capture him,not kill him.

Bluejay-fine!Man I miss those days when I murder someone.(Chelsea looked occurred. Then they tied him up.

THE FOREST-KILLER CHAMPIONS

(The Killer Champions were running. But then they saw Colby holding hands with Jasmine running where Chef was.)

Zen-Weird,

THE CABINS

(Zack and Dakota were checking every cabin. The good news were they saw no bots. Than one of em jumped out and attacked Dakota. But then Zack grabbed it and turned it around to see it face to face. Then the bot's eyes turns into a heart. Than it shut down.)

Dakota-Thanks Zack,how you new it like you?

Zack-Who wouldn't like this face?

Dakota-Well thanks anyway. How can I repay you?

Zack(he smiles)-Join Carlos and m alliance,

Dakota-Sure,

THE BEACH-KILLER CHAMPIONS,PLUS CARLOS

(They were running straight towards the Boat House,but then 15 bots appeared. So the Killer Champions attacked them. But then Carlos ran straight towards the Boat House. But then Kenneth noticed him running,so he decided to follow him.)

THE BOAT HOUSE-CARLOS

(Carlos saw Leo looking at him with his 14 bots.)

Carlos(acting stupid)-What duh,(he runs to the docks)

Leo-Get him(all the bots ran. But when Kenneth reached the Boat House it was Leo vs Kenneth. One on one. Kenneth ran towards him and punched him right on the face. Which blood came out of Leo and was knocked out)

Kenneth-That's for taking the island,

THE DOCKS

(Carlos was there waiting for Chelsea and Bluejay to come. But didn't appeared.)

Carlos-Crap,(the bots started to aim at him with weapons. But then the Killer Champions came and attacked them. Although,everyone heard a boat coming.)

Zen-L!

L(L stepped out to see smoke at the Mess Hall)-Why is there smoke coming out of that building.(Chef,Colby and Jasmine came. But Colby came and punched her at the nose. So L fell into the ocean sleepy. Chef turns to see the Mess Hall.)

Chef-My darling!(Everyone,including Kenneth,went to the Mess Hall)

MESS HALL

Chef(Chelsea and BlueJay came out with Ezekiel coughing)-Who did this?

BlueJay-Chelsea,

Chelsea-It wasn't my fault!

Chef(grinning his teeth)-SCREAMING WARRIORS LOSE.(He reaches his pocket to pull out a walkies talkie)DJ?

DJ(from the ? ?)-Yes,

Chef-I need you to pick someone up. And tell Noah to get the Camp Ceremony ready for Screaming Warriors.

DJ-Yes,

Chef(looks at everyone)-Killer Champions,you'll eat for three days and avoid elimination. Screaming Warriors will starve and eliminate some one!

MESS HALL-KILLER CHAMPIONS(MESS HALL HAS BEEN FIXED ABIT)

Briana(to Ateya)-Are we still going to get Chef back?

Ateya-Yes,

WHO WILL GET ELIMINATED

WILL ATEA AND BRIANA HAVE A SURPRISE WAITING FOR THEM

FIND OUT SOON IN TOTAL DRAMA REMIX!


	16. Episode 3 Part 4

NOTE-SOMEONE IS LEAVING TODAY=(.

Total Drama Dies

CONFESSION CAM

Zen-huh, we won, that's good...but I hope L makes it, sure she's day's dream a lot, boot's that the facade...but strangely, when I called, she knew that I was going to call her sooner or later...If I know L... There must be something going on...Also, I gave Briana some chocolate, as my dad said, the best way to give chocolate is under her pillow :)

Colby-Oh Man That was Fun! i Got to kick Some robot butt today and with jasmine! sad thing is we didn't win. chef thinks he can just starve us? (Suddenly shows a giant bag) Good thing i snuck in the mess hall and took this food. when chef is asleep, I'll give it to the rest of the warriors. finally me and jasmine can begin our date.

Jasmine-Finally the robots are gone! Shame one of my teammates are going home! I hope Colby isn't going home! I've never felt this excited about a date before! *starts to think* Wonder what kind of date it will be? I hope a date under the stars! I'd really like that!

CONFESSION CAM END

? ?

(Detective L was tied up next to Chris,the real host.)

Chris-So...

L-What,

Chris-Nothing just trying to flirt with you,

L-How long have you been here?

Chris-Lost track,

L-Hey,i could get us out of here,(then DJ comes and takes L's suit)Never mind,

CAMP CEREMONY

Noah(to the screaming warriors)-you all cast your votes and made your decisions. I only got 6 treats that represents another chance for the million. The first one goes to Colby...

(Colby gets up and hugs Jasmine.)

Noah-Second...Dakota,(Dakota gets up and punches Noah)

Noah-Third...BlueJay,(BlueJay smiles and then gets up walking slowly)

BlueJay-Gwen is going to be happy,

Noah-Fourth one goes to Jasmine.

(Jasmine smiles and hugs Colby and gets her reward)

Jasmine(to Colby)-were having our date,

Colby-Yea(the both start to kiss)

Noah-Fifth one goes to Zack,(Zak gives a high five to Carlos)

Zack-Thanks Noah,

Noah(staring at him with happiness)-No problem,(when Zack sat down on his trunk,BlueJay starts to hug him).Soldiers,this is the final marshmallow and this one will to Carlos or Chelsea.(Carlos was looking confidence he was going to get it. Chelsea,was looking worried.)The final treat goes to...

….

….

….

…..

…..

…..

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

….Carlos(he gets up and takes his treat. While Colby looks at him.)

CONFESSION CAM

Carlos-My alliance and I voted off Chelsea for making us lose!Anybody that are against my and my alliance will be eliminated. Like Alejandro said, "One by one,they'll all go down." Me and my alliance are going to the final three!

CONFESSION CAM ENDS

DOCK OF SHAME

(Chelsea is carrying her luggage sad. When she gets up the boat she turns to she her team)

CAMP CEREMONY

(Everyone leaves,but Colby and Jasmine. DJ than tuns to them wearing some tucks)

DJ-Please follow me,

Colby-DJ,you didn't had to take this too serious,

Jasmine-Yea D,

DJ-Mind that,i got your table ready.)When they reached the table,DJ pulled a seat for Jasmine and Colby. They both sat down.)I'm going to get your food ready,(he leaves)

Colby-Jasmine,every time I see those stars right there(he points)it makes me think of you.

Jasmine-Ah Colby, I love you too,but...

Colby-You aren't breaking up with me right?

Jasmine-No, I wouldn't ever do that. Is that Katrina Ipod was smashed. So when I see her I'm going to ask her if she needs help finding the person. Who do you think it was?

Colby-it was Carlos. he likely did it because he could get her to accuse a teammate and if she gets on their nerves they vote her off. then he does a similar thing and one by one it happens again until he and zack get to the final two.

Jasmine-How do you know it was him?

Colby-He's a reflection of Alejandro.(Then DJ comes with a prepared dish)

DJ-Here guys,(he looks at them both. He than thinks they are mad at each other.)I have to go,

Colby-Me too,(he gets up and leaves. Than Jasmine goes to here cabin.)

WILL THIS BE THE END OF COLB'S AND JASMINE'S RELATIONSHIP

WILL LOVE FREE CHRIS

STAY TUN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TDR

ELIMINATIONED

13-CHELSEA

NOTE-IN ORDER TO WIN READ THE NEXT CHAPTER.I'M CHANGING THIS ABIT.


	17. Episode 4 Part 1

NOTE-THIS EPISODE WILL BE SPLIT INTO 3 PARTS.

Capture the Flag

Chef-Last time on TDR,Leo took over the camp with Ezekiel. So Zen called for helped. While he did,we toked the camp back. At the end,Detective Love came. So Colby came an punched her. Thinking she was a friend from Leo. Now the three visitors were sent somewhere with DJ. What do we have store for my military troops?Find out on this episode of Total Drama Remix.

(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)

SCREAMING WARRIORS CABINS-GIRLS

(Jasmine is crying holding her sheets. BlueJay woke up and stared at her. Jasmine stares at her. So BlueJay looked at her eyes.)

BlueJay-Colby mad at you?

Jasmine(wipes a tear)-Yea,how you knew?

BlueJay-I read minds just by looking at the person's eyes. Also I always wanted to be a therapist.

Jasmine-Since you read minds:Can you tell me if Colby's gonna break up with me?

BlueJay-Sure,

SCREAMING WARRIORS CABINS-GUYS

(Carlos and Zack were still asleep. Zack was staring at Colby,which Colby was staring at Carlos.)

Colby(walks to the door)-Next time we lose,Carlos is leaving.(Than Carlos wakes up)

Carlos-What happen Zack?

Zack-Colby,(Dakota wakes up)

Dakota-So were an alliance?

Zack-Til the final three.

Carlos-Guys, I have to go,(he leaves the cabin)

CONFESSION CAM

Zack-Man, I hope Carlos can hold things together...

Colby-I'll try to Investigate this smashing of Katrina's Ipod. I'm telling ya, it's Carlos. it has to be. i don't know but i just have the Feeling. I've seen the past three Seasons so he likely did that to Katrina. he's like what Noah said about Al. an Eel dipped in grease.

Carlos-There ain't no trust between me and Colby. Bad guy:Carlos,good guy:Colby. Everyone knows that the good guys wins. In my world the bad guy wins!And takes his friends to the final three.

Jasmine-That was the worst first date of my life! I was simply gonna ask if he wanted to be in an alliance with me! *blushes* Uhh...did I just say that on air .

CONFESSION CAM END

KILLER CHAMPIONS CABINS-GUYS

(Kenneth wakes up with a time bomb.)

Kenneth-What The,(he check and there is 10 seconds left.(He runs to the ocean...10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2(he throws the bomb to the ocean. Which made a big wave.)Nothing happened,

CONFESSION CAM

Kenneth-i am happy that we took the island back from my former teammate Leo and Home school. it stills wonders me why they wanted to call it total drama dies. if they planned to 'dispose' the losing contestant then i would be devastated if it happen to Katrina i mean Gemini!

CONFESSION CAM END

(he returns to the cabin. Noticing Zen was gone)

OUTSIDE THE MESS HALL

(Zen was laying his back behind a tree. Then a branch ripped his shirt.)

CONFESSION CAM

Zen-I'm swear someone is out to get me, I wonder who put that branch that ripped my shirt out.(Thinking)Well, I have to be flexible and watch out...

CONFESION CAM END

? ?

L-You know, In my line of work, they expect they can trap me, but here's what I learn after say 5 hours in here (stomps both feet on the ground, floor starts to crack, she fall into a underground Lake)

Chris-Hey!What about me!I don't want to do this,(he turns right and jumps up and down.(Then he falls where L is)MY LEG!

Ezekiel-Wait up for me!(he falls down too. And lands on a rock)My balls...

Leo-Me too,(he jumps and lands safety)

L-Leo,you see that rock next to you?

Leo-Yea,

L-Pick it up and cut the rope.(Leo then reaches to the sharp rock)

Chris-Can't wait to be host again,

KILLER CHAMPIONS CABINS-GIRLS

(Katrina is holding her smashed Ipod)

Gemini-Your still with that?

Katrina-Yes, I ain't doing nothing until I find who smashed my music!

Ateya(wakes up)-Look,my brother always said to tell the person show boss.

Gemini-Duncan,

Ateya-Yea

MESS HALL

(All of the Killer Champions are eating there food. Talking and laughing)

THE CABINS FROM SCREAMING WARRIORS

(The team is eating the food Colby gave them. Plus the food DJ gave Dakota for his own team.)

AFTER BREAKFAST-FROM MESS HALL

Chef-Everyone report to the docks NOW!

The Cave

(Noah and DJ came in the Cave to give there prisoners food and water.)

Noah(Noticed there were gone)-DJ,tell Chef our prisoners are gone.(DJ leaves. Noah finds a hole. Under there were the chairs empty.)

THE DOCKS

(All of the teams are lined up. Than Chef comes.)

Chef-Today you'll be playing the Capture the Flag. Here the rules: Try not to get caught by the enemy. Once you have the flag,return to home base,your camp site and you win. If you get caught, give the flag to the enemy. Is that understood?

Everyone-Sort of,(DJ than comes and whispers to Chef ears)

Chef-What?(to the soldiers)We'll be going to Boney Island for this. Go to the beach. There,they'll be those small boats there. That's your transportation.

CHRIS HAS FINALLY ESCAPED

WILL HE TAKE THE ISLAND BACK?

STAY TUN FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA REMIX

NOTE-TO WIN,TELL ME WHAT YEAR WAS THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA MADE


	18. Episode 4 Part 2

NOTE-The winning team will be revealed on this chapter.

Capture the Flag

PART 1 OF THE CHALLENGE

(Both teams ran to shore. To grab some canoes,than the pedals. There were six canoes. So each team got 3 of them. Kenneth and Gemini had a canoe for themselves. Briana and Ateya are partners. So were Zen and Katrina. For the Screaming Warriors:Zack and Carlos were at the same Canoe. Jasmine and BlueJay were at there own as well. So Colby and Dakota had to share one.)

FROM THE DOCK

Chef(to DJ)-Get the two seated plane. Noah, I want you to search for our intruders.

Noah-Sure(he leaves)

JASMINE AND BLUEJAY

Jasmine- BlueJay,have you asked Colby if he's going to break up with me?

BlueJay- No,but I will(she turns to Zack and Carlos. She noticed that Carlos was reading something. But than Zack looks at her. So she faints)

Jasmine(holding BlueJay)-Wake up BlueJay,

CARLOS AND ZACK

Zack- BlueJay just fainted,

Carlos- That great bro(he puts the book away and gives him a high five.)

Zack- I'll be nice if Dakota was here,

Carlos(he turns to see him and Colby)

DAKOTA AND COLBY

Dakota-Whats up,

Colby-Rolling this canoe,

Dakota-Is there something bothering you?

Colby(looking at Jasmine)-Jasmine,

Dakota-Relationship problems?

Colby-Yea,

KENNETH AND GEMINI

Kenneth-Gemini,

Gemini-Yea,

Kenneth-How would you like to be an alliance with me?Is that I don't want you to be separated from me,

Gemini-Anything for you(she leans to give him a kiss)

BRIANA AND ATEYA

Ateya- So when do we get Chef back?

Briana-When we get back to the island.

Ateya(staring at Carlos)-I want to do it,

Briana-With me?(looking disgusted)

Ateya- No,Carlos

Briana-Oh(she turns to Carlos)Why is he always with Zack?Are they gay?(from Zack)

Zack- NOOOOOOOOOO

Briana-Oh,

ZEN AND KATRINA

Zen-So,how you doing,

Katrina-What do you think?I'm rolling!

Zen-Why are you mad?

Katrina-Haven't you heard?Someone smash my Ipod.

(Then a fog started to appear. When they could see they saw the shape of the skull. And crows flew by. Than the helicopter came. Noah was piloting and Chef was sitting giving instructions.)

Chef-Killer Champs stay there. Screaming Warriors,you'll be going the to the other side of the island. Killer,you'll have the blue flag(he tosses it and Kenneth catches it).Warriors,red flag(he tosses it and Colby caught it)You no what to do!

THE ISLAND

(Chris,Ezekiel,Leo and L ran to the dock. Realizing that they were gone.)

L-I'm going to call for back up.

Leo-While were waiting,I'm going to make more bots.

Ezekiel-And i(he pauses)...I am just going to be me(he picks his nose.)

Chris-When Chef comes,he's leaving(he turns)Where did you went?

Ezekiel-GUYS!While I was picking my nose,i found DJ,

DJ-Get that finger away form me!

L-DJ,where did Chef went?

Chris-Yea,be a good boy an tell us.

Leo-Your mom raised you like a gentlemen.

DJ(lets a tear. Sad music starts to play)-There at Boney Island,

BONEY ISLAND-PART 2 OF CHALLENGE

(Screaming Warriors placed there flag next to a tree. From the other side,Killer Champions placed there flag. Than Chef left them. So he can find Chris.)

AT THE DOCK

(Chef and Noah got to the island. So than, Noah flew to the campsite.)

CAMPSITE

Chef was walking. But than he turns and sees those same bots from Leo)

Chef-NOAH!(from the boat house,the prisoners heard. Chef kicked the bot. Than it self destructed.)

Noah-What?(he sees the bot in flames)We need to get out of here.(Than they heard a noise. They saw some police boats coming towards them)

L(form the boat house)-Yes,

Chris-This is my day,

Leo-My bot created a distraction,

Ezekiel-My finger found DJ

DJ-Dude,stop picking your nose,

DOCKS

(A police officer walks to Chef and Noah. Noah than pees his brown shorts.)

Police-I received a call. Saying L needs back up.

Chef(looking for an explanation)-You know how we are. Playing lies and all that shit.

Police-Where are the campers?

Chef-At Boney Island playing Capture the Flag.(All a sudden the two teams arrive.)

Ateya- Master Hatchet,we won!(Chef looks at her and smiler he turns to the officer)

Chef-If you excuse me,i got a show to host.(Than Chris,Leo,Ezekiel,L and DJ show up)From?

Briana-Zen

CONFESSION CAM

Zen-Great, I'm Shirtless, I didn't pack any extra shirts since my mother was dry cleaning them.. (sigh)Look at the bright side,People called me the god of Capture the flag due to my flexibility and acrobatics

CONFESSION CAM ENDS

Police-L,where were you?

L-This guy(points at Chef.)took me and these innocents as captives.

Chris-And stole my show!

Chef-I did no such thing!

Kenneth(he interrupts)-Hello what about the show?

Chris-Wait you slime!

Police-OK Chef,we need you to come with us.

Chef-Why?

Police-We need you to answer some questions. You'll probably need a lawyer. Anything you say will be against you!(he than arrest the cook.)

Chris-In your face!

(L,Chef,Leo and Ezekiel left the island with Chef and the officers. Than the campers turned to Chris.)

CONFESSION CAM

Zack-Danm...

CONFESSION CAM ENDS

Chris-now I got the show!

Everyone- nooo,

Chris-So who won?

Gemini-Killer Champions. Screaming Warriors lost.

Chris-Excellent, DJ get a bunch of food for my party of return. After the party we'll have the elimination ready. And prepare good food. Noah,get the tables ready. Everyone else go have fun.

(Three ours later the party was about to start. Than Screaming Warriors were at the Screaming Warriors Girls Cabins outside. BlueJay walks to Colby)

BlueJay-Colby,Jasmine wants to know if your going to break up with her.

Colby-I'm not,is she?

BlueJay- No,I'm going to tell her that.

Colby-Wait,let me tell her that.(Behind the tree there was ? Hearing everything.)

?-No way,

CONFESSION CAM

Colby-Looks Upset) i don't want to break up with jasmine. i was just mad a little bit but I'm good now. I'll make this up to her by bringing her on a better date. I'm sorry jasmine if i made you upset. please forgive me. Carlos thinks he:the bad guy's gonna win? seriously. the bad guys never win! (suddenly holds a bunch of flowers) I'll give these to jasmine to show how much I'm sorry.

CONFESSION CAM ENDS

MESS HALL-PARTY STARTED

(Colby finds Jasmine sitting at the porch of the Mess Hall)

Colby(sits right next to her)-Hi,

Jasmine(looking scared)-Hi,

Colby-I'm sorry for being mad. I was just mad with Carlos. Here,(he gives her the flowers. Than Jasmine smiled and toked them)And I'm also bringing to another date. But on the docks.

Jasmine-Thanks(she hugs him. So Colby starts to smile.)

(At the party there was music. And good food trust me. Chris was also celebrating. Noah and DJ were playing Limbo with Kenneth and Gemini. Katrina was dancing. Carlos was just watching everyone. Zack and Dakota were talking.)

AT THE DOCK

(Colby and Jasmine were sitting there staring at the stars.)

Jasmine-Want to help Katrina find the person who smash her Ipod?

Colby-Anything for you baby,

MESS HALL

(Katrina was inside talking to DJ. Colby and Jasmine came in and saw her)

Jasmine-Katrina,me and Colby want to help you find the person who smash your music.

Katrina-Really?(she hugs them)Your the best,

CONFESSION MISSIONS

COLBY-HOW HAPPY YOU ARE WITH JASMINE

JASMINE-HOW HAPPY YOU ARE WITH COLBY

BRIANA-SINCE CHEF IS GONE YOU CAN'T GET HIM WILL YOU DO?

ATEYA-WHY DO YOU THINK CHRIS IS THROWING THIS PARTY?

DAKOTA-HOW YOU FEEL WITH YOUR ALLIANCE


	19. Episode 4 Part 3

NOTE-THIS IS MY I DOWNLOAD A WRITING PROGRAM IT DOESN'T SHOWS GOOD NEWS IS THAT I FOUND THIS PROGRAM ALREADY INSTALLED IN MY BAD NEWS IS THAT IT DOESN'T TELL ME IF I SPELL A WRONG IF YOU SEE A SPELLING IF YOU SEE ONE,PLEASE IGNOR IT:NOW THE STORY.

Capture the Flag

CONFESSION CAM

Katrina-(smiling) So all isn't lost Jasmine and Colby, are going to help me find that evil bstrd who smashed my iPod. I'm happy Chris is back and that party was pretty awesome. Everything is starting to become a little bit better for us campers. (leans back) Life is good (smiles demented like) And it will be even better when I find that friggin' jack ss and murder his sanity and then his physical being. That'll be quite relaxing.

Jasmine-I'm happy hat I'm dating Colby! He's so sweet, friendly, caring and cute!

Carlos-So far my team is on a losing now were voting a person ,when I win the money:get ready for a new life.

CONFESSION CAM ENDS

CAMPSITE

(At the party that was outside the Mess was acting strangly around pass Kenneth that was talking to Gemini(At the porch of the Mess Hall).Than walked inside seeing DJ touching his pet rabbit(Sitting at a table).Which remind her that was the rabbit Duncan gave sees the fruit punch he than Noah comes and grabs a plastic cup and grabs a silver in the fruit fills his cup with the tastey talks to DJ)

Noah(takes a sip)-Um...DJ,how do you do this?

DJ(stops petting the rabbit)-Oh,my mom taught go outside and chat,

Noah-Sure,(They both Ateya reached her left took a bag the camera man went "vodka".Ateya laughs evily and pours the bag to the than mixes it changes she grabs the bowl and walks with it.

OUTSIDE THE MESS HALL

Ateya(she sees Katrina and Jasmine holding and Gemini showing how flexable he ,Dakota and Carlos staring at her smahed BlueJay reading a book.)Who wants fruit punch?(Everyone walks to Chris McLean.)

Chris-Wasn't the drink a different color?

Ateya-No,(she than turns to the THREE ALLIANCE BOYS)May I see you guys on the docks?

Zack(Looks at Dakota and Carlos)-Sure,

(After everyone gets a drink,they start to act weird)

DJ-Why is my skin itchy?

Chris-Easy,its ugly.(Than he starts to scratch his left hand)-Why does it hurts when i move?

Kenneth-Cause you ugly,

CHris-Hey!I could kick you out like i did to Sierra!

(Than Gemini comes in this converstaion between the host,DJ and Kenneth)

Gemini-I could get my lawyer.

AT THE DOCK

(Carlos(holding the book),Dakota and Zack were waiting for Ateya)

Zack-What is taking her long?

Dakota(looks sharply at the Campsite)-Why is everyone screaming?

Carlos-How knows,(Than Ateya came)

Ateya-I was wondering if we can be a that ok with you guys?Your going to need all the votes you can get.

Dakota-Your gonna have to be loyal to us than.

Ateya-Sure,I'll brother taught me everything i know.

Zack-Duncan,

Ateya-Yea,

Carlos-Sure,you can be in try not to get kicked out.(The four of them start to than Carlos trips,so the book fliped into the end it was an Zen's stands up and grabs the something funny.)

Carlos-Roxanne?Thats his middle name?(he than runs to the Campsite.)

CAMPSITE

(Carlos sees Zen showing his flexablity)

Carlos-How you doing...Roxanne?

Zen-How you know my middle name

Carlos-I know 't worry,your little secret is safe with me.(He leaves Zen stares at the camera worried.)

Zen-What are you looking at?

Cameraman-Nothing,

CONFESSION CAM

Zen-How the hell Carlos found out my middle name, Roxanne,Great, I'm the pun of all jokes(takes a breather) be calm, remember your a luckily I smuggles some delicious steaks into their cabin, sauce is BBQ with a hint of sleeping pills.

CONFESSION CAM ENDS

FROM THE MESS HALL

Chris-Every loser from Screaming Warriors:Please report to the Confession Center and cast your favorite to the Camp Ceremony.

CONFESSION CAM-TO VOTE OUT LOSER

Colby: (Smiles wideley)- I'm Really happy with Jasmine. I've never been this happy before in my life. Whenever i look at the stars, their not as beautiful as she is. Also who am i voting for tonight?(Turns into a Scowl) You should know that by know who i'm voting for. I don't like maipulators who think they can win by cheating. I hope that DJ and l will help us with this investigation. (Suddenly looks embarrased) I'm going to apologize to L. i Thought she was with Carlos.

Carlos(he grabs a stamp and punches it to the pic of the person he is voting)-I vote for ?

Zack(holds up vote to the camera)

BlueJay-can't believe I am doing this, but ?. He just seems evil, and the evil one should go first, no matter how hot they are.

Jasmine-?

Dakota-?

CONFESSIONS CAM ENDS-TO VOTE OUT LOSER

CAMP CEREMONY

Chris-You Screaming Warriors have cast your is leaving who will it be?I only have 5 first one goes to Jasmine,second third goes to Colby,the fourth one goes to Zack.I only have one Carlos or BlueJay will have to the final one will go to...(Than he hears a ringing at his pocket.)Wait,(he gets his phone out)L?Hello,

L-Chris i got bad guys need to get out the island!

Chris-What?

L-Go to the movie studio!Quick!Bye,

Chris(to campers)-Get your stuff ready!We need to leave!Forget the votes!(He turns to the camera)

WILL CHEF KILL US

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO CARLOS AND BLUEJAY

STAY TUN FOR OUR NEXT LOCATION...TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

BUT THIS WILL BE CALL TOTAL DRAMA REMIX!

NOTE-EVERY LOSING TEAM WILL HAVE TO GO TO ON SURVIVAL THEY HAVE A CONFESSION ABOUT WHO THEY VOTE I'M GOING TO ASK YOU WHO YOUR GOING TO VOTE THE MESSAGE SUBJECT SAYING "CONFESSION CAM-TO VOTE OUT LOSER".AND ON THIS TYPE OF CONFFESION,YOU'LL SEE A QUESTION MARK "?".THAT MEANS WHO THEY VOTED THE CAST IS GOING TO TOTAL DRAMA 2 PEOPLE THAT SEND ME A MESSAGE WITH THE SUBJECT "TEAM" WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO CHOSE THERE TEAMS.


	20. Episode 5 Part 1

**New Teams,New Enemies and New Hope**

**FROM THE FRONT GATE OF THE STUDIO**

Chris-Last time on Total Drama Remix:The Screaming Warriors lost the was sent to had a Ateya did something to the found out Zen's middle about his last name?Who the Camp Ceremony,it was down to BlueJay and Carlos to those people that wants to know who was suppose to leave: the loser was suppose to be... than Detective L called:Saying to get out the we went to the old is properly watching this...

**FROM THE ISLAND**

Chef-What do you think Chris?(He takes a knife out)

**BACK TO THE STUDIO**

Chris-Now get ready for the ame of Total Drama Remix!(Then DJ and Noah comes)

Noah-Whers our pay check?

Chris-Ask Chef,

DJ-I knew you were going to say that.

**(TDR THEM SONG PLAYS)**

**CONFESSION CAM**

**Briana-I still haven't forgotten about Chef breaking my guitar. He doesn't know anything about me. I hold grudges, and I never.. and I mean NEVER back down from getting what I want. And I want him to suffer more than I did when he broke my guitar.*Silence* And I don't give a f*** is he's leaving, I'll find him.. I will.. I will definetely get him*smirks*Was that too dramatically evil?**

**Kenneth-looks like he got a hangover 'man what happen last night. from the one momment i am talking to gemini then i go and grab some punch and then i drink more of it then it all goes black' notices a scar on his hand. 'how did i got this?'**

**Colby- so none of us are going home? wonder what's up**

**Carlos-That was a close one between me and you Chef,**

**CONFESSION CAM ENDS**

(A bus is driving to this abanded it stops infront of this than walks to the bus.)

Chris-We got out final 12 folks.(As each person gets out,Chris is calling the names)Gemini-Kenneth-Ateya-Zen-Katrina-Colby-Jasmine-Zack-BlueJay-Carlos-Briana and DAKOTA!These are the final remember:only one of em will win this game.

(Than a cart,driven by DJ,cam and stoped by.)

Chris-Everyone get in!

Briana-Just like Chef,

Zack-Worser than him,

Colby-No,

Zack-Yes,(Than everyone got sat with with with with with with Briana.)

Chris(Behind DJ,whos turns around)-Now we are in the Studio.2 seasons behind:Trent and Gwen broke became was got her braces had a BIG at the end Duncan won!  
>Ateya-That's my bro!<p>

Chris-Yea yea...so know you 12 will compete on movie 't worry:this challenge is going to be first...NOAH!(He stops the cart infront of a wall painted like space.)

Noah(he is carrying a the back of him,there was interms who were carrying large bottles.)-I got the skunk smell you wanted.(The interms opened the bottle's top and splashed the terrable smell on the 12 teens.)

Carlos-What the hell is your problam?

Kenneth-We got rights you know?

Gemini-This accent smells!

Chris(covering his nose)-This is the smell of a Jonathan Breck can smell you guys and track you guys dowm.

Colby-Wait,isn't he the actor of Jeepers Creepers?

Chris-That's right challenge is based on on the movie Jeppers Creepers and Jeppers Creepers 2!The 2 people that avoid being capture by that thing will get to chose there you get caught,he'll take you to this pipe and throw you down.

Jasmine-Is it safe?

Chris-Yea,

Zen-When you say that...you mean the opposite.

Chris-Don't believe me(he reachs his pocket and takes a phone out.)My phone can take videos.(he clicks some buttons and shows a video.)

**THE VIDEO**

**(Chris is next to a the interm is looking scared.)**

**Chris-I know this is you first i want you to do is jump the pipe and see if it is safe.**

**Interm-What happen to the other interms?**

**Chris-There dead,(Than the interm climbs up the pipe and slides down.)**

**Interm-My leg!**

**Chris-Thats safe,**

**VIDEO ENDS**

Chris-There(he looks at the there all frighting.)The only way to avoid the Creeper is to hear this song.Go to youtube and type Jeepers Creepers Song Lyrics.

Chris-If you hear that song,run!Thats a hint.

Briana-Great,

Chris-Jonathan Breck,I mean The Creeper is suppose to show up in 5 ...Lights..Action.(The teens are there frozen)That means go.(Then they start pushing each other like from season 2)

Zen-Out of my way!

**20 MINUTES LATER**

(Chris is still at the cart to the gate waiting for his actor to come.)

Chris(looks at his watch)-What is taking him so long?(he stares straight at him and sees a man wearing a black tron black pants with black a black hat.)Hey,John come hear.(The person heard him,so he started to walk whistling the he got to Chris,he started to smell him)What are you doing?(The person just kep he looked disgusted)Playing for the camera or what?

(All a sudden wings apper behind the visitor.)

Chris-I see you got your stuff reading.(Than the guest flys to the studio.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR ACTORS?**

**WHO WILL WIN THE CHALLENGE**

**AND WHAT TEAMS WILL BE FORMED**

**FINE OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TOAL DRAMA REMIX!**


	21. Episode 5 Part 2

**New Teams,New Enemies and New Hopes**

**Confession Cam**

**Zack- danm, of all the movies to start off with, Chris chose jeepers creepers. did chris just like the idea of a nearly immortal murdering spirit chasing us? at elast he chose the guy who has a song following him when he attacks instead of freddy, or Jason, or even Michael.**

**Ateya-please, I've seen this movie like...4 times. I know all bout it. Bring. It. On. (Winks at the camara)**

**Colby-(looks Excited) oh man! we get to do movie chalenges now. hope one of the movies is the wizard of oz. (suddenly looks worried) so chef's going to try to kill us? if he does, i'll set a trap for him. **

**Briana-Pssh yeah... Jeepers creepers?*scratches her head* Now that I think about it, that used to be one of my favorite movies.. lasted in my favorite place for a month, though. It would be cool to meet that dude, wonder if he's cute. Lol jk jk. Ok, I gotta focus. I can't get caught. I mean, I've been in situations as worse as this, like that one time at that cliff... blah blah blah...**

**Gemini-(Gemini is looking worried, staring into a crystal ball) Oh, come on! What kind of hellish name is Jeepers Creepers? Also, I've got a funny feeling that Kenneth likes Katrina better than me...Maybe I'm just paranoid? But my crystal ball, which is high quality by the way, shows his face with a differnet girl's, and thye were about to kiss...I'm certain that the girl wasn't me...**

**Carlos-I don't know about this...**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Mess Hall**

(The Creeper walks in and starts to smell something opens the kitchen door and sees takes a dart that has bones of a the side,there was a tattoo of a a throws it at closes his opens sees the dart stuck at the his shirt had a torn part on the right arm.)

Carlos-That's my favorite shirt.(The Creeper grabs him by the neck sniffing punches him at the monster looks at him smiling)Oh no...(The Creepers's wings came out of looks amazed)Wait your not John!HELP!

**The Pipe**

(The Creeper is standing right next to the old pipe near the old church or House of is holding a bag tied throws the body down the than comes out infront of the screen)

Chris-This guy(points at the Creeper)is a pro.

Carlos-Chris...is that you?(He tries to scream)He isn't the actor!IS the real thing!

Chris-Hey Breck!We got the truck if you need it!(DJ was driving the old stops next to the flesh eating monster.)

DJ(steps out the truck)-John,here are the keys to the truck(he gives him the than the Creep started to smell grabs DJ)What are you doing?(Than the monster throws him down the pipe.)HELP!

**Right Cabin**

(Jasmine and Colby were hiding on a bunk making both hear the noise of a old truck the noise of a door opening and ,the click click. Later the door open of them look see the figure of there killer.)

Colby-Run Jasmine!(He gets up and attacks the than the immortal thing grabs his it,than turns to was looking in the devil enjoyed Devil tosses Colby out of the window.)

Jasmine-Colby!(She looks at the next thing she knows was that she was on the truck.)

**Outside the Right Cabin**

(Colby was on the to the turns right and sees the license plate: _BEATNGU_)

Colby(trying to find the meaning)-Beating You?(Chris walks next to him)

Chris-Looks like your out bro,

Colby-C'mon

Chris-And so is Jasmine,

(Jasmine hears Colby and Chris)

Jasmine-Help Chris!

Chris-No,

Colby-Really?That thing isn't John!

Chris-Yes he is!

(Than they both turn to see the Creeper looking at the Left Cabin)

**Left Cabin**

(Zack,Dakota and Ateya were that thing is there)

Ateya-It knows where here,

Dakota-Don't say such thing!

Ateya-The skunk smell remember!

Zack(he looks at the window)-Look!(They both turn to see John smelling)

Dakota-Is it looking at me?(She points to see it smile and turns to Ateya)

Ateya-Now me?(The guy shakes his head up and Zack)

Zack-Why me?(The person that we don't know just licks his own breaks the window with his own hands. All three of them run straight to the grabs the knob and struggles to open the door.)It won't open!

Dakota-Open it for god sake!

Ateya(She looks to see the demon drop his hat)-Its inside!

**Outside the Left Cabin**

Chris-I love this show(He turns to the truck and sees Johnathan getting Zack,Ateya and Dakota in the truck.)6 down...6 left to go.I don't know if DJ counts.

**Gilded Chris Ceremony**

(Briana and BlueJay were just walking with no they sat on the stage,)

BlueJay- We haven't seen anybody for a moment.

Briana-You think we won?

BlueJay-If we did...shouldn't Chris tells us that we won?

Briana-You know how he-you hear that?

BlueJay-Hear what?

Briana-Listen...(they went silent for a heard a song.)

_"I don't care what the weather man says when the weather man says it raining"_

_"you'll never hear me complaining"_

BlueJay-Isn't that the song Chris was talking about?

Briana-Shhh!Listen,

_"I'm certain the sun will shine"_

_"I don't care how the weather vain points when it points gloomy"_

_"It gotta be sunny to me when your eyes look into my"_

(Than a strange figure appears behind them)

_"Jeepers,Creepers...where'd you get those peepers"_

_"Jeepers,Creepers...where'd you get those eyes"_

(The figure starts to sniff notice something was breathing on her turns)

Briana-RUUUN!(The creepers grabs both of them sniffing them)

_"gosh oh get up...how'd they get so lit up"_

_"gosh op get up...how'd they get those size"_

_"Golly gee...when you turn those heaters up"_

(The Creeper takes BlueJay to the also Briana)

_"woe is me...got to put my cheaters on"_

_"Jeepers,Creepers...where'd you get this peepers"_

_"Oh those weepers...how they hypnotize"_

_"Ya_

**Inside the Truck**

BlueJay-Where is he taking us?

Ateya-Don't you get it?

Jasmine-No,

Ateya-Where did!Listen to the song,

_"Where'd ya get those eyes?"_

_"Ramada Ramada Ramada"_

_"in their eyes"_

DJ-What does it means?

Ateya-He wants to eat us!

DJ-No he won't,he's the actor.

Zack-You wish he was the actor,(They went silent to hear the song)

"_Golly gee...when you turn those heaters on"_

_"Woe is me...got to put my cheaters on"_

_"Jeepers Creepers...where'd ya get those peepers"_

_"oh,those weepers...how they hypnotize"_

_"Nock me out"_

_"Where'd you get those eyes"_

_"Where'd you get them"_

_"Won't you put me wide"_

_"Don't you die man"_

_"Hate to advertise"_

_"tell 'em dock"_

_"Where'd you get those eyes"_

(The song ends)

DJ-So where dead?

Dakota-What do you think?(The door see the Creeper throwing Noah and Katrina on)

Noah-What happen!(The door close)

Katrina-All a know is that i was running and it was flying,

**Chris's Trailer**

(Zen,Kenneth and Gemini were hiding inside Chris's trailer.)

Zen-You hear that?(They hear a truck the foot there door in fear they ran to the Creeper just kept smiling looking at Creepers walk to Gemini and was choking them and it did was throw punches it at the nose.)

**Outside the Trailer**

(Chris was walking to the hears a noise of a window sees Kenneth bleeding at his leg)

Chris-My window!(He runs to the trailer and sees the Creeper jump him by the neck,so does to kick that thing.)

Kenneth-NOOOO!(The monster gets closer and comes out the trailer)

Gemini-Wait!(The Creeper looks at her)Please,don't kill him!

Chris-He ain't going to kill him,(all a sudden a spear passes him and hits the had a chance to get up and run to his turns to see a old man,a 30 year old man and a old woman.)

?-Sorry,that thing escape my barn,

Chris-Wait..what!Your Jack!

Jack-Yea,this is my son Jack and a friend, Trisha(Than a man runs to Chris)

?-Sorry i'm late,

Chris-John!

Jahn-Yea?

Chris-Your fired!

Jack Sr-Now if you excuse me,i got to take that thing to my barn!

Chris-Just get it out of my sight,

Trisha-That thing drives that?

Chris-No DJ gave it to that thing.(Trisha opens the back everyone gets out)

**30 Minutes Later...**

(There at the Mess Hall)

Ateya-Wheres Carlos?

Chris-We don't no. Our only winner Kenneth!So he'll chose 2 guys and 3 people he doesn't chose will be on the other team.

**Who will Kenneth chose?**

**Will Gemini break up with him?**

**Where is Carlos?**

**These questions will be answer on Total Drama Remix!**

**The Pipe**

(Its still dark there is no one around)

Carlos(from the inside of the pipe)-Guys...anybody there?I'm cold...

**Note-Kenneth,chose 2 guys and 3 girls**

**GUYS**

**Carlos**

**Zack**

**Zen**

**Colby**

**or Dakota**

**GIRLS**

**Jasmine**

**Ateya**

**Katrina**

**Gemini**

**Briana**


	22. Episode 5 Part 3

**NOTE-TO KNOW WHAT TEAM YOUR IN GO ALL THE WAY DOWN.**

**New Teams,New Enemies and New Hopes**

**Confession Cam**

**Colby-Aw Man! that was awesome! i like scary stuff like this! bring on the challenges chris! i can take it! I'm gonna watch a movie called "the Wizard of Oz". i'll ask jasmine to join me.**

**Jasmine-(After getting out the of the trunk) Aw man! I thought I was goner for there! Well, at least everyone's alive! for now, if Chris or Chef doesn't kill us first!**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Mess Hall**

(DJ,Noah and Chris were staring at Kenneth)

Chris-So Kenneth,who do you chose?Its night time,so make a decision cause it's getting late,

Kenneth-Fine!,Carlos and ,Ateya and Gemini,

Gemini-Why was Katrina first!

Ateya-And wheres Carlos!

Chris-Mind that!The others make an other team.

Jasmine-Wait,me and Colby aren't in the same team!

Chris-Reminds me of Gwen and ,your team will be known as Screaming others:Killer Might!

Colby-Can we make an arrangement?

Chris-No,

Zack-But our alliance!

Chris-You got Dakota!And Ateya has Carlos.

DJ-Carlos is still missing!

Chris-We don't care,

Noah-Dude,give em a break

Chris-This is my show!

Zen-So this what we get for saving you?

Katrina-And you know what,Chef was a better host than you!

Chris-Please don't make me laugh

Dakota-We need to find him,

Chris-No,

Briana-How are we getting this awful smell!

Chris-Tomato juice,

BlueJay-Chris,we seen you be a better hist then this,

Chris-Really?

BlueJay-No,(Everyone starts to laugh)

Chris-Follow me,

**The Cabin**

(Everyone,but Chris,is shaking due to the cold air around them)

Chris-This(points to the left)will be the right one will be for the decide how to share these have the same rule:Every winning team gets to eat for three others will starve.

**Girls Cabin**

(There were 3 bunk could fit 2 people:1 at the bottom and the other at the top.)

Ateya-So how are we going to do this?

BlueJay-Like Bridgette said:we draw straws,

Gemini-We don't have straws,

Jasmine-We could use my :Top ones:Bottom bunks

Katrina-Where did you get em?

Jasmine-Don't remember(She places the six brushes at a everyone grabs one)

Ateya-I got a top bunks,

Briana-Bottom,

Jasmine-Bottom,

Katrina-Top

that leaves BlueJay a top one right?

BlueJay-Yea,Jasmine me and you?No homo,

Jasmine-Sure

**Guys Cabin**

(All the guys were Zack woke gets up off his top than wakes up Dakota,)

Dakota-What?

Zack-Lets fine Carlos,

Dakota-Do you think he's at the pipe?

Zack-Chris said if you get caught we need to go there,

Dakota-Lets go than(The both walk slowly and open the door)

**The Pipe**

(Zack and Dakota walked and saw the old Crows pass by they got to the pipe,it smelled the smell of a dead animal)

Zack-CARLOS!

Dakota-ARE YOU THERE!(Carlos wakes up and sees pitch black)

Carlos-HELP!(Zack and Dakota run to the church)

**House of Pain**

Zack-Look at those cats,

Dakota-How many do you think Chris caught?

Zack-Tons,

(They reached the basement)

Zack(looks at the walls to see if the bodies were hanged)-Chris needs to work on this,

Dakota-I know,these are just paintings,(They turn to see a bag)Carlos?

Carlos-Right here(He starts to Zack and Dakota saw finds a he cut it)

Dakota-Thank god,

**Carlos has been found...*boo*i was hoping for ratings**

**Also his alliance has been split up,**

**What will happen next on Total Drama Remix!**

**Note-To win-read the next chapter for your question.**

**_TEAMS_**

**_KILLER MIGHT_**

**KENNETH-LEADER**

**CARLOS-?**

**COLBY-?(REMINDS ME OF TRENT AND GWEN)**

**ATEYA-?**

**Katrina-?**

**GEMINI-2ND LEADER**

_**SCREAMING WARRIORS**_

**ZEN-?**

**BLUEJAY-?**

**BRIANA-?**

**ZACK-?**

**DAKOTA-?**

**JASMINE-?(REMINDS ME OF GWEN AND TRENT)**


	23. Episode 6 Part 1

**The Audition**

**The Studio**

Chris-Last time on TDR,my friends were almost killed! At the end Kenneth won and had a chance to chose his team. Due to his decision,it split Jasmine and Colby. Will Colby mess up the challenges for his team just like Trent?

**From TDR After Math Show**

Trent-HEY!(Everyone is staring at Alejandro)

**The Studio**

Chris-Find out at this episode of TDR!

**(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)**

**Confession Cam**

**Jasmine-Aww man! What's happening with me and Colby is exactly what happened between Trent and Gwen in season two! They ended breaking up! I hope that doesn't happened to me and Colby!**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Girls Cabin**

(Jasmine was looking worried.10 minutes later BlueJay and the others woke up)

BlueJay-What's wrong?

Jasmine-You know Trent and Gwen,

Gemini-My cousin,

Jasmine-Yea,they were split up..

Katrina-We know girl...your worried you'll break up with Colby?

Jasmine-Totally,

Ateya-Don't worry,my brother,Duncan,said that only happened because Trent was crazy for number 9.

**Guys Cabin**

(All the guys were hearing music. Jumping around like crazy drinking soda)

Kenneth-Turn on the music brah,

Carlos-Right on it,

Zack(he raises his cup)-For the guys

Everyone(But Colby raises there cups)-For the guys,(they take a sip of there drink)

Dakota-Why didn't you raise you hand Colby?

Colby-I'm worried,

Zen-About you and Jasmine?

Colby-Yea(he turns to Kenneth)Why you chose me?

Kenneth-It was a hard choice you know,

**Confession Cam**

**Zack-danm... with carlos off, things are gonna get harder. but... was that the point of kenneth's team choices? I need to look into this.**

**Colby-****i can't believe me and jasmine aren't on the same team! (sighs) but i'll have to deal with it. at least until the merge.****wonder what the next challenge will be?**

**Chris-The teams won't me is the remix thing,(he winks)**

**Dakota- *Cracks knuckles* Heh, sorry. So, um, I guess I'm glad that I'm on Zack's team. I mean, we are pretty powerfull together...**

**Mess Hall**

(Since there were two tables:One is for the Killer Champions and the other for Screaming the kitchen door,Chris was holding a sheet of papers)

Chris-Katrina,

Katrina-Yea,

Chris-You might one check this out.(Katrina stands and gets the papers)

Katrina-It can't BE!(She turns to Carlos)You bastard!

Carlos-What!

Katrina-Like you don't know!

Chris-And we also have a video,

Carlos-Really Chris!(A TV PLASMA slides down the goes back to Episode 3)

**The Video**

(Katrina was dancing and hearing her she leaves and accidentally drops her Carlos shows up and smashes it)

**The Video Ends**

**Confession Cam**

**Zen-I swear things are getting more akward**

**Confession Cam Ends**

(Everyone looks at Carlos)

Ateya-Cough Cough

Jasmine-Mystery solve(she winks at Zen,Katrina and Colby).

Chris-Ming that..for 's challenge will be a 3 1-Set up your studio. Like the first challenge on season your done,DJ well tell you what to 2-Audition and get your best actor on your 3-Try to make Noah cry.(He than leaves the mess hall)I love my job.

(Everyone still is staring at Carlos)

**Confession Cam**

**BlueJay- I know how to make Noah cry! All we have to do is, well, all I do is stare into his eyes and tell him something about his personal life. Or tell him that he has cancer**

**Carlos-I'm toast**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**What will happen to Carlos?**

**Which team will win?**

**Find out next time on TDR**

**NOTE-TO WIN EVERYONE WILL SEND ME A LINE(NEEDS TO BE A 6 TO 7 LINE) TO MAKE NOAH CRY. BEST LINE WILL GET IMMUNITY FOR THERE TEAM.**


	24. Episode 6 Part 2

**NOTE-THIS STORY WILL BE SPLIT INTO 4 PARTS.**

**The Audition**

**Mess Hall**

(Noah comes in)

Noah-Chris told me to tell you guys to meet him at the cliff.

**The Cliff**

(Everyone were lined girl boy by than Chris walks up stage on a studio.)

Chris-This studio is for the Screaming,other one is for Killer.i'm being nice,the interns are changing the background.

DJ-We don't have interns,

Chris-Change of plans,your objective is to make Noah cry,The team that does will win immunity.

Noah-And i don't cry,

Chris-If no team make this loser cry,it's a reward challenge for Action!

**Screaming Warriors Studio**

Zen-I am team leader!

Zack-Really?

Zen-Yea,

Dakota-So how do we make Noah cry?

BlueJay-Easy,just leave it up to me,

Jasmine-I have a poem i wrote for Noah.

Katrina-GO ahead,

**Jasmine's Poem**

_I feel so down right now  
>You're on a different team than I<br>In my heart, it says 'ow'_

I just hope it's not good bye  
>I don't want to lose you<br>If I'm not near you, I'll die!

I don't if I did the challenge right! Tell if I did or not! This is a love poem from Jasmine to Colby!

**Jasmine's Poem Ends**

(Everyone starts to clap)

**Killer Might's Studio**

(Carlos hears the other team claping)

Carlos-Why are they clapping?

Kenneth-Who knows,so who has a idea?

Colby-I could be saying shit to him,

Kenneth-Anybody else?

Ateya-My brother told me everything about hard to make him i have an idea.

Gemini-What's the idea,

**Ateya's Line**

_Noah, you read that book all the time to make it look like you dnt have the time of day for people when really you have no friends your family hates you so you read books so you'll have a alternate life._

**Ateya's Line Ends**

(Kenneth smiles at noticed that so she turn away)

Kenneth-So we got out know?

Carlos-We rehearsal,

Ateya-I want to do the make up,

Carlos-I'll do the lights,

Gemini-Easy,i'll be the directer.

Katrina-Producer,(she looks evil at Carlos)

**Confession Cam**

**Colby- so Katrina Finally knows now. wonder what'll happen To Carlos. also, if Chris Tries to make my Team Starve (Holds up Bag) I Still have the Bag from the Island. i've got enough to last two seasons. **

**Confession Cam Ends**

Kenneth-Its saddle than,

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR SCREAMING WARRIORS-CHOSE BLUEJAY OR JASMINE FOR THE NEXT PART.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR KILLER MIGHT-CHOSE COLBY OR ATEYA FOR THE NEXT PART.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE-I'M SENDING YOU GUYS A MESSAGE**

**FOR ATEYA-THIS IS YOU MESSAGE,CHOSE ATEYA(YOU) OR COLBY**


	25. Episode 6 Part 3

**The Audition**

**Confession Cam**

**Katrina-(smiling) Ah, today just seems to be great. I'm about to kill that dick, Carlos. He will suffer the consequences of breaking that iPod, suffer. Now that that's out of the way, and I will get revenge, I should probably say something, that has been on my mind for a while. Gemini and Kenneth. Gemini is one of my friends here and Kenneth, he's an awesome dude and also one of my friends here, but Total Drama whatever the hell, will bring drama. And of course I'm going to say I have a crush on Kenneth. I mean he's cute, funny, and not a jerk. Can you blame me? But I'm not a **, Gemini likes him, and I'm not going to try and break them up. I believe things happen for a reason, (sigh) I'll just wait and see, what happens.**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Screaming Warriors Studio**

Zen-So who is going to make Noah cry?

Dakota-I say Jasmine,

Zack-Anybody else?(Zack and Briana raised there hands)

BlueJay-So Jasmine is going?

Jasmine-Do i have to?

Zack-Yes,

Briana-Lets get this started,

**Confession Cam**

**Zack-Noah should go for the poem. after all, what makes a guy who doesnt have a girlfriend cry harder, then a poem about love?**

**Colby: I'm not good at this insult stuff so i choose Ateya. ****trust me. i'm terrible coming up with insults.**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Killer Might Studio**

Gemini-So we got everything ready?

Katrina-Yea,with our leader Kenneth(she smiles at he glances bother Gemini,) there no way we can't lose,

Kenneth-Hey,where did Carlos went?

Colby-Who know,he's always missing.

Ateya-I saw him with Katrina last time,

Katrina-I don't know(she thinks)

**The Cliff-Last time Katrina saw Carlos**

(Carlos was standing next to the edge of the cliff looking at the him,Katrina walked with a baseball she tip Carlos turns)

Carlos-Katrina,(she slams the brown stick right at his grabs the boy and throws him down the cliff)

Katrina-That should kill him,

**The Cliff-Last time Katrina saw Carlos Ends**

Kenneth-So who's going,

Colby-Let Ateya,

Ateya-Really!Thank you Colby,

Katrina-Its saddle than,

**Part 3 of the challenge-Screaming Warriors Studio**

(Everyone were around the studio.)

DJ-We got Jasmine with her love poem,

Noah-Oh this gotta be good,

**Jasmine Poem**

_I feel so down right now  
>You're on a different team than I<br>In my heart, it says 'ow'_

_I just hope it's not good bye  
>I don't want to lose you<br>If I'm not near you, I'll die!_

_I don't if I did the challenge right! Tell if I did or not! This is a love poem from Jasmine to Colby._

**Jasmine Poem Ends**

(Colby was smiling)

Noah-That it?Next,(Than Ateya shows up)

Ateya-Noah, you read that book all the time to make it look like you don't have the time of day for people when really you have no friends and your family hates you so you read books so you'll have a alternate life.

Noah-Not even a shows ove-

BlueJay-Wait!

BlueJay:Um, Noah (sobs) is it true your father died in a car crash

Noah:N-No

BlueJay: Don't lie, i can see through everyone,

winner is...

**to be continue...**

**Note-To win send me a message with the month is Cody,from TD,:Episode 1 or 2 TDWT.**


	26. Episode 6 Part 4

**The Audition**

Noah-Winner is...Killer Might,

Chris-Screaming Warriors,i'll see you guys at the Golden Chris starve for three days,

**Confession**** Cam**

**Zack-Now that I think about it, Noah probibly gets picked on alot. We should have gone after his mother! mabye somthing like, 'Yo moma is so fat that she got arrested at an airport for ten pounds of crack!' or somthing along the lines of, 'yo moma is so fat, I took a picture of her last christmas and it's still printing!'**

**Colby- Katrina Threw Carlos off the cliff? yikes. i would not want to be him. (suddenly a newspaper comes crashing in) Huh?.  
>(he reads what it says) Hm yada yada yada...(Eyes Widen when he reads the top article) Psycho Chef on the loose, Hunts for host and Campers to Kill.? oh man! i have to warn the others! (Suddenly a Note Falls out of the Newspaper and COlby Reads what it says) "Dear Maggots, i'm about to be there in an Hour. you better be prepared or i'll kill every one of ya. Love, Man! this is really Bad! we have to leave like right now! (he Runs out Terrified.)<strong>

**Katrina-Im going to tell you what happened to carlos...he's not dead. I was ** but im not crazy. Carlos is fine, I did hit him with my baseball bat...but it was plastic, im sure it hurt but hes fine. I was about to hit him but he promised me he would buy me a new one if I didnt kill him. So, hes fine I dont know what happened to him after we struck that deal. He really is missing, but I swear I didnt do anything.**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Mess Hall**

(Colby runs to Chris)

Colby-Chris,we need to get out!

Chris-Why?(Colby hands him the paper)If this happen,L should of called us,(The phone rings)Yo,

L-Chef is heading to you send thew FBI but he got killed 2 men,jacked a police yea you need to get out of 'll probably be there in a week.

Chris-Oh,lets leave in six days,

Colby-Really?(he leaves the tent and bumps into Jasmine)

Jasmine-Hey Colby,

Colby-Hey,sorry you lost.

Jasmine-Its ok,just don't get crazy like Trent,

Colby-And don't be like Gwen.

**The Beach**

(Carlos is on the sand sleeping.A figure starts to walk next to him)

Carlos-What,

?-Look kid i helped you and you help me!

Carlos-Chef?

Chef-Yea boy and its Master Hatchet!

Carlos-I don't know why but do you want?

Chef-Take back the capture Chris,

**Screaming Warriors Studio**

BlueJay-Just when we were about to make Noah cry,

Zen-As team captain,its been an honor to be with you 's Jasmine,

Briana-Probably with Colby making out.

Zack-So know we have to vote someone out?

Dakota-Nah,(DJ comes in with a full bag)

DJ-I don't like seeing you guys starve for three here(he gives Briana the bag)

Zen-Thanks,

DJ-No problem,

**Girls Cabin**

Ateya-I'm beat,

Katrina-I know(she rubs her left arm)

Gemini-Gotta something to hide?

Katrina(looks nervously)-N-n-no

**Guys Cabin**

(Kenneth is all alone)

Kenneth-Dam,(Than the door opens)

Colby-Kenneth,Chef is coming after us!

Kenneth-Don't play games with me,

Colby-I'm not!

**What will happen to Carlos**

**And Chris**

**More importantly you guys!**

**Find out next time on TDR**

**Note-Screaming Warriors,someone is leaving.12 place awaits for 't worry just because your eliminated doesn't means you don't have to stop you wait Leo and Chelsea for the AfterMath Show with your host Geoff and Bridgette.I'm sending Screaming Warriors a vote someone out.**


	27. Episode 6 Part 5

**The Audition**

**Gelded Chris Ceremony**

(Chris was on the stage with the the 6 losers sitting on the stage)

Chris-As you can see,there are some devices with the pic of your favorite loser under you.(Everyone grabs one)Only vote once.

**Confession Cam-To Vote out Loser**

**Dakota-I'm voting for ?. Sorry, but it wasn't my idea...**

**Jasmine-I vote out ? Sorry dude!**

**BlueJay- ... I choose... ?**

**Briana- I've made it this far in the game. I don't know who I should vote out... but, I'm gonna have to go with ?. I mean, she's the only girl in my team.. and I don't care whatever bond we form.. I don't think we did.. But, whatever. I choose ?. That way, I'm the only girl in my team in the game :D**

**Zack- Who do I vote out? I'm pretty sure the choice is obvious. (Writes down ? and puts it in the jar.)**

**Zen- the award ceremony is close (sigh) well it was fun to be on the show while lasted, and I do enjoy being with the team and all, but if I don't get out, I'll share the cash with everyone on my team including leo. well goodbye friends and especially to ?, she's was good so I gave her a guitar with my name on it.**

**Confession Cam Ends-To Vote out Loser,**

Chris-I got the votes.0 votes for Zen(he tosses him a golden Chris).0 votes for Dakota(he tosses a golden Chris to him)1 vote for Briana.(He tosses a reward to her).This is the final Zack and of you had 3 votes against the lucky loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... who,bye know.

Jasmine-What!Why me?Colby!(DJ and a intern took her to the limbo sine)

Chris-Zack,your safe

**Confession Cam**

**Carlos-Can't believe i work for Chef,**

**Zack- chef is coming back? F*******************K! Ok... I think I can handle this... I'll need a gun, with no bullets. Some rope, a tazer, some bullets, and a large pepsi... I implore him to try and take back this camp!**

**Colby: (Looks Terrified) What if Chef Gets here quicker than we expected? good thing we leave tommorow.**

**Katrina-So apparently crazy chef is coming back, great. So to add on to our undying hatred for him, he comes back. Idiot. Well moving, on I think Gemini is getting suspious of me. (shakes head) Its not a big deal she knows I wouldnt try to seperate them...right?**

**Confession Cam**

Chris-Return to your Zack,let Colby know his girl is out of the she is going to be on the After MAth Show.

Zack-Whatever,

Chris-And you'll starve for three days.

**Guys Trailer**

Colby-What!NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zen-Where trying to sleep,

**Final 11!**

**Who won't make it to the final 10?**

**Find out next time...**

_**ELIMINATED**_

**12TH-JASMINE**


	28. Episode 7 Part 1

**The Trip**

**Confession Cam**

**Katrina-Jasmine got sent home? That's awful, she was pretty awesome. Colby's gonna flip, that really sucks. But she'll be on TD After Math, and there's only 11 of us left...Wow, can't believe I made it this far...wow.**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Main Site**

(Chris walks to the guys knocks the door.)

Chris-Little girls wake up!

**Guys Trailer**

Kenneth-Dam,Colby what time is it?

Colby(in tears)-6 in the morning,

**Confession Cam**

**Zen-As a team captain, I have to except all consequence, So I'll be apologizing Colby for getting his Lady out, but's it's for the best as an advantage, distract and keep his head in the game (smiles) Wow today is a lovely day before getting brutally killed, luckily I got L suitcase (smiles before taking out a taser gun).**

**Zack- that vote was hard, and I truly feel bad for Colby. It's a shame that its ending up like Bridget and Geff in season 1. If Jasmine didn't spend so much time with Colby, it could very well have been me who got voted out...**

**Colby: (is crying) I can't believe they voted off jasmine! she didnt deserve to leave! (suddenly straightens up) ok. jasmine, if your watching this, i'll win this for us. i'll be fine 'd want me to do good and i will.**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Zack-Hate Chris,coming bitch

Zen-Why me?

Dakota-Sleepy man,

(They came out)

Chris-Good,(he walks to the girl's trailer)

**Girls Trailer**

(He opens the door and walks in)

Chris-Little boys wake up!(The girls hear his voice)

Ateya-Perv!

Chris-What ever you say,

Katrina-What is your problem!

Gemini-Were not interested on a 30 year man,

Chris-I'm 32 to be more accurate,

BlueJay-I thought you were 40,

Chris-Who in the world told you that!

BlueJay-Sierra,

Briana-and Izzy,(Than everyone walks out)

**Main Site**

(Everyone were outside but Carlos)

Zack-Were's Carlos,

Dakota-Chris,Carlos was gone for 3 days,

Chris-I don't care,you know what time is it?

**Mess Hall**

(DJ was on the kitchen whipping a wet plate with a clean a figure appears next to him)

DJ-Carlos!

Carlos-Hey D,what you doing?

DJ-Nothing,shouldn't you be with the others?

Carlos(in fear)-Ye-ye-yea...

DJ-Carlos?(Than a other figure appear behind DJ.A second later DJ was wrapped on a bag)

Chef-Good job Carlos,

Carlos-My money?(Chef gives him 200 bucks)

**Confession Cam**

**Carlos-I'm doing this for my mom,**

**Ateya-I swear, if chef even TOUCHES me. (Pulls out her pocket knife and opens it) it WILL get physical. ( gets an evil grin on her face) come and get me, chefy. !**

**Briana- Chef is coming back? Hehehe I love life**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Chef-All we need is Noah and Chris

**Main Site**

Ateya-Wait we have to sing?

Chris-Or your off my show,

Briana-Like other songs?

Chris-NO,is the remix of the means you'll have to sing TDWT Songs,

Katrina-And when do we leave?

Chris-Right now,

Zack-What about Carlos?

Chris-If he doesn't comes...than he's out.

(Than a cart comes)

**Confession Cam**

**Kenneth-ok i dont blame colby for blaming me for jasmine getting kicked off becasue i got them on diffrent teams. but my plan involve with them needed to be apart but i didnt want this to happen to the to an ohter topic, i notices some strange tendence between Gemini and Katrina like Katrina seems little nervous when around me when Gemini is with me. i better go ask Katrina whats wrong**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Chris-Get in everyone..where going to the teams though...only for the next that...they'll be new 6:the teams will merge into 1.(Everyone starts to walk,but Kenneth goes to Gemini)

Kenneth-Go ahead,i'll catch up(he goes to Katrina)Katrina,you've been acting strange around wrong?(Katrina stood in shock)

**Where going to the airport!**

**What know Chef!**

**Will Colby ever be happy?**

**Will Katrina tell Kenneth the truth?**

**Find out next time on TDR!**


	29. Episode 7 Part 2

Chris-Last time on TDR,Kenneth asked Katrina a was shocked,and Carlos is missingWhere is he?Who knows,maybe this show will tell you...

**(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)**

**The Trip**

Katrina- Nothing, uh, nothing at all. What makes you think something's wrong?

**Leaving the Studio**

(Everyone gets in a Limbo was right on the front drinking wine.)

Chris-Um this thing is great,wish Chef was hear.

Noah-Where's DJ?

Chris-I don't know,

**Mess Hall**

(DJ was tied up, which Chef was pointing a knife at Carlos was right next to him)

Chef-Look kid,your going to help me get the show back,

Carlos-Chef,your taking stuff to serious!

Chef-Shut up!

DJ-Mommy...

**Confession Cam**

**Dakota: So... Chef's back, eh? Well, damn. he better not touch me or else... *dakota cracks his knuckles the camera causing it to shatter* Heh *dakota smirks***

**Colby: were doing world tour now? Awesome! we're travling the world! Also if Chef Tries to Kill us(Grins and Cracks Knuckles) i'll take care of him. i took karate this summer so he won't see it coming. oh and jasmine, i miss you and i'll win this for , i made my own taser. it'll paralyze chef long enough for the cops to come. how's he gonna catch up with a plane? not possible.**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Back of Limbo sine**

Briana-How come is so hot?

BlueJay-I know(everyone turns to the front seat)

Chris-Is not me,

Ateya-Than why is it?

Zen-Hey ah driver it's getting hot out,

?-Than open the windows,

Zack-Carlos?

Colby-Why are you driving?

Chef-And my driver!

Carlos-He's in the hospital,

Kenneth-What happen?

Carlos-I don't know,

Gemini-Where are you taking us?

Carlos-To the airport!

Chris-How do you know where it is!(Carlos takes out a GPS out)And who gave you that?

Carlos-DJ,

Noah-About time he's okay

Katrina-Why isn't he hear?

Carlos-He's going with-never mind

Dakota-Where did you went?

Carlos-I don't remember what happen,(everyone turns to Katrina)

Katrina-What?(Than the car stops)

Carlos-Were here,

**Confession Cam**

** Zen- I won't go on that flying death trap, but I'm a team player, so I'll call L and ask her for a Jet (dials L numb) Hello L...**

**Zack-how the he'll are we suppose to sing? Those songs were spurs of the moment, for that to happen again, Chris would have to replicate the circum-... F**K!**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**AirPort**

(Everyone gets out of the Carlos,)

Chris-You see that plane?(he points to the plane that has a logo of Chris smile)That's what were going to ride.

Colby-That jet?

Chris-What?(L comes besides him)

L-Hello Chris,i brought a plane since Sierra destroy yours.

Chris-I already have a plane of mine own,thank you.

L-Oh,i'll just leave this plane to you for back up,(she leaves)

**Inside the Plane-First Class**

Chris-This is where the winning team gets to the more respect they me,

**Loser Class**

Chris-This is where the losing team has no like you'll be familiar with the elimination room.

**Elimination Room**

Chris-This is where the team eliminates a since your all new...everyone goes to loser will be flying the plane.I will be in first class enjoying my beauty.

Zack(in a low voice)-You wish,(Katrina and Ateya burst out laughing)

Chris-What ever...in a few hours you'll be singing you disgusting if you don't sing...your out my show!(I'm for real *Joking*)

Ateya-What ever.

**What Song Will They Sing?**

**Are these guys ever get tired?**

**And Chef?Where is he?**

**Stay tun for the next episode of TDR!**

**Note-Everyone is getting a message from me,and Ateya,chose a part**

**Courtney,Izzy,Sierra,Lindsay,Heather,LeShawna,Bridgette,Gwen**


	30. Episode 7 Part 3

**Note-I'm going to change a bit to the there are lots of people who wanted the same i'm going to split the part up.**

**The Trip**

**Mess Hall**

(Everyone were sitting on a Chris came in)

**_Ding_**

Ateya-What was that?

Chris-When you hear that noise,you sing!

Zen-Sing what?

**Confession Cam**

**Zen-Ode to Joy, singing, singing, singing, how pleasantly annoying now**

**Confession Cam End**

Chris-Come fly with have the soundtrack if your not singing like the other Heather,

**_Come Fly With Us-TDWT_**

**Ateya_-Up_**

**BlueJay_-Up_**

**Sierra_-Up_**

**Lindsay_-Up_**

**Harold_-Sing_**

**Cody_-Sing_**

**Dakota-_Sing_**

**Carlos_-Sing_**

**Briana,Heather,LeShawna,Ateya,BlueJay,Sierra and Lindsay-_We're flying_**

**Colby,Kenneth,Zen,Harold,Coby,Dakota and Tyler_-And singing_**

**Both_-We're flying and we're singing_**

**Sierra_-Come fly with us_**

**Cody_-Come fly with us_**

**BlueJay_-Got lot of crazy tunes to bust!Haha_**

**Briana_-Come fly with us_**

**Lindsay_-Come fly with us_**

**Kenneth,Carlos and Colby(no homo)-_Its a pleasure,an honor and a must_**

**Zack_-Dude this is a mess your singing on a plane_**

**Harold_-What did you expect?Chris is freaking insane!_**

**Katrina_-Yeah,but guys your singing on TV!_**

**Ateya_-Haven't you always wanted to?It can't just be meee_**

**LeShawna_-Come fly with us!_**

**Dakota_-Come fly with us_**

**Heather_-Do you know how to steer this thing?_**

**Chef-_I try,_**

**Ezekiel****_-They thought they can leave me and his _****_stowaway has winning in his heart!_**

**Zen_-Come fly with us!Come die with us!_**

**Owen-_We're flying?I hate flying!Stop the plane!_**

**Sierra,Dakota,Cody,Heather_-Come fly with us!Come sing with us!_**

**Katrina and Zack-_NO!_**

**Chris_-Anyone care for a copy of season 5 rules?Because to escape instant elimination-_**

**Briana-_All contestants must sing in each show!_**

**Ateya_-Zack,do it lets go_**

**Cody****_-Gemini sing it don't go_**

**Gemini_-I don't wanna go home!Come fly with us!Come fly with us!Come and fly with us!_**

**Ateya_-Zack,come on please?_**

**Zack_-This sucks!_**

**Everyone_-Yea!_**

**_Come Fly With Us-TDWT Ends_**

Chris-Now everyone go to the Loser Class...i need to talk to somebody,

**Loser Class**

Colby-I'm going to see what Chris talking about,

**First Class**

Chris(on the phone)-Yea producers...they'll be a season vs ,just like ?No!They'll be no...

(Colby leaves)

**Confession Cam**

**Colby: i just overheard chris say he's bringing us back for season 5. and something about an arena thing. and we'll compete with the originals. Awesome! can't wait for it to happen and i'll be with jasmine when it happens! i actually love this show!**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Loser Class**

(Chris Walks in)

Chris-We'll have the same the final 6:3 teams,

Carlos-Wait 2 for each team!

Chris-Correct,in three days you'll have your next challenge.

**What will the next challenge be?**

**Will Chef find us?**

**And more importantly what will the next song be?**

**Find out next time on TDR!**

**Airport-Story still doesn't ends,**

(Chef was running to the jet L gave didn't accept later got in front of the seat and begin to turn on the machine)

?-Sir,you don't have permission to fly!

Chef-I don't give a fuck!Chris you and your friends are DEAD!(The plane flys)All i need to know where are you!But first.(he takes a phone)Duncan your here?

Duncan-General crazy i'm in the after math with Leo,Chelsea and Jasmine.

Chef-Good...when the aftermath starts..you know what to do.

**NOTE-CHECK MY GUYS...I'M HOPING YOU LIKE YOUR SINGING CLASS CAUSE THOSE ARE THE SINGERS YOU'LL BE ARE THE LIST OF SINGERS.**

**SINGERS**

**ATEYA-COURTNEY**

**BLUEJAY-IZZY**

**DAKOTA-DJ**

**CARLOS-ALEJANDRO**

**BRIANA-BRIDGETTE**

**COLBY-ALEJANDRO**

**KENNETH-ALEJANDRO**

**ZEN-NOAH**

**KATRINA-GWEN**

**ZACK-DUNCAN**

**GEMINI-?STILL NEED TO ANSWER.**

**LETS SAY WE HAVE TO DO STRIP YOU DJ WAS ALREADY 'LL HAVE OT CHOSE ANOTHER BUT NOT NOW,**

**TO WIN-TELL ME WHAT IS ALEJANDRO'S LAST NAME AND WHAT IT THE NEXT CHALLENGE.**


	31. Episode 8 Part 1

**Escape From Chef**

Chris(He is sitting next to Noah,who is driving the plane)-Last time on TDR,we left the the final 11 will be the final 10!What will the next challenge be?Find out,

**(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)**

**Loser Class**

(All two teams were there and the others about comes in smiling.)

Chris-Get ready to sing!(Katrina looked disturbed)

**Confession Cam**

**Katrina-Singing? Really? I mean I like singing, I love it, but really, Chris? We're are traveling the world not in a freakin' musical.**

**Kenneth-i am very pleased that we get to sing the songs from season 3. my personal favorite was sea shanty becasue of its rythme and lyrics.i just hope Gemini and Katrina would sing so they dont get instant eliminated. but there is one remaining question unanswered. where was carlos all this time. better warn Katrina and Gemini about him to keep and eye on him for the near future.**

**Carlos-I should tell Chris Chef is coming.**

**Confession Cam Ends**

(Kenneth stands up from the seat and walks to Gemini and Katrina)

Kenneth-Girls,we need to talk,(in a whisper)I don't trust Carlos,

Katrina-Phh,your not the only bought me a new Ipod.

Gemini(grins at ,Ateya and Carlos headed to Zack.)

Kenneth-As I was saying,lets keep an eye on knows what he's capable of.

Ateya-Dam,final 11.

Dakota-Didn't knew we'll make it this far,

Carlos-Me neither and you Zack?

Zack-It's alright,(The camera flashes)

Zen-How's my team doing?

BlueJay-We lost a member,

Colby(interrupts)-JASMINE!

Briana-Now there's 5 of us and 6 of them,

Colby-Dam,these "bunks" are hard as rock!

Gemini-Tell me about it,my back hurts.

**Driver Room**

(Noah was piloting the stupid a sudden a voice from the emergency radio turns on)

?-Sir,a plane is behind you!

Noah(he grabs the black speaker)-What!Chris,there's a plane behind us!

Chris-Not a bid deal,(a big bump makes them jump)What was that?

**Confession Cam**

**Zen- Come to think to it, when L left that jet at front, I swore chef will take it, and I was correct (shows a screen with Chef in it driving) I think were in real trouble now (put it back into a suitcase and takes out a taser gun) just to be safe, I need to protect my cast mates**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Noah-Do you know the plane?Like what type!

?-Is a jet!From the army?Some guy with a butcher knife!(Noah and Chris look at each other with wide open eyes)

Both-CHEF!

**Chef's Jet**

Chef(to Duncan at a phone)-Duncan,you finally convince em?

Duncan-No,why?

Chef-Than who was that?What are you doing!

Duncan-I have Leo,Chelsea and Jasmine tied up.

Leo-Road Rage!

Chelsea-What the fuck Duncan!

Jasmine-Colby!Save us!

**From the Airport**

L-Chris,you need to go to Egypt!

Chris-Hell no!

Noah-We're going to die!Where heading to Egypt!

L-I'm sending the Air Force!(Chris turns to the camera)

**Will this be the end of the TDR Clan**

**Has Chef finally caught them**

**Find out next time!**

**Oh and the After Math(every 3 friends get eliminated)will be a type of the title name "TDR After Math".I'm starting to write the story.**


	32. Episode 8 Part 2

**Escape From Chef**

**Confession Cam**

**BlueJay: I am really mad about having Jasmine out. Seriously, she seemed really nice and cool. Why did she get voted out? Hmmm..**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Noah-Dude,we got those beetles from Egypt in the plane.

Chris(in horror)-Dam!Chef,why?Looks like the closes place is South America.

Noah-Why is Chef after us?

Chris-Is time you guys no...(camera flashes)

**Loser Class**

Briana-What are those!(Beetles came in crawling on the seats)

Zack-We need to go to first class!

Zen-Run!(Everyone ran to the door)

**_Ding_**

**_Carlos-Really Chris?_**

**_Chris-Want to die or sing?_**

**_Everyone-Crap!_**

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Briana- I'm here at this competition. I've made it this far. But seriously Chris.. musical? Couldn't you have thought of something better... Well.. whatever, I'm gonna di my best with Bridgette with this._**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

**Lovin' Time-TDWT SONG**

**Carlos-_No need to get 's lovin' time at last._**

**_Colby,Kenneth,Dakota,Tyler,Zen and Cody-You don't wanna eats us up!_**

**_Owen-We're mostly full of ,no_**

**_Katrina,Gemini,Ateya and Heather-It's mating time for scarabs! _**

**_LeShawna-So what your waiting on?_**

**_BlueJay-Just ignor us humans!_**

**_Everyone-And make out till the break of dawn!_**

**_Guys-It's lovin time!_**

**_Girls-Lovin time,lovin time!_**

**_Kenneth-Scarab mating season!_**

**_Cody-It's lovin time!_**

**_Gemini,Katrina,Ateya and Heather-Lovin time,lovin time_**

**_Colby-Scarabs,get busy now!_**

**_Harold-It's lovin time!_**

**_Gemini,Katrina,Ateya and Heather-It's lovin time,lovin time!_**

**_Everyone-Scarab mating season!_**

**_Cody-Its lovin time!_**

**_Gemini,Heather,Katrina and Ateya-Lovin time,lovin time_**

**_Everyone-Scarab mating season!_**

**_Ezekiel-Seasonal ey?No,wait!(The beetles quickly got killy)_**

**_Song Ends_**

Noah-I got the parachutes ready!Jump!(Everyone jumps out the than notices Chef laughing)

Chris-Cures you,

**The Jet**

Chef-Target on sight!(He press a red missiles shot the !)

**Brazil**

Chris-We're suppose to go to we got here instead of doing a challenge...i'm choosing a the winner is Killer Might!Screaming Warriors,one of you are leaving.(Sorry dudes...Kenneth was the first person to send me a message)

**Confession Cam**

**Colby: Don't worry guys. we'll save you. i'm not afraid of Duncan or Chef! bring it!**

**Zack- FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**

**Katrina-(hands in face) Dmn it Chef go away.**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Will we die?**

**I'm not!**

**What about the others?**

**What is Chris secret?**

**Find out next time on TDR!**


	33. Episode 8 Part 3

**Escape From Chef**

**Confession Cam-To Vote Out Loser**

**Zack-oh crap, ?**

**Zen-?**

**BlueJay: I think i should just vote for myself.**

**Dakota-?**

****Confession Cam-To Vote Out Loser Out****

(Chris was Might had to chose someone out)

Chris-You all cast your votes and made your you hear your name your safe.(due that they had nothing but there Chef is taking everyone down)Zen-Dakota-Briana-Dakota...(it's between Zack and BlueJay)the one that had 3 votes was... your safe!(to BlueJay voting for yourself wasn't all safe...for tonight.

BlueJay-Where am i suppose to go?

Noah-I don't know,

(Chris hears a noise directly from his phone)-Hello,

L-Chris is L,

Chris-Hi sweat heart,

L-Chef took the over the After Math show.

Chris-What!

**Chef's Jet**

Chef(is still driving)-Duncan,do you read me?

Duncan-Clear as day,

Chef-You took the show?

Duncan-Yes and got Courtney with me,

Chef-Good,

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_GOOD NEWS_I FIXED THE PROBLEM!_**


	34. Episode 9 Part 1

**Last Man Standing**

(Chris is at a plants and teens were no where seen.)

Chris-Previously on TDR,Chef i almost killed us!And took over the TDR like Courtney works for em knows...maybe i'll will live?Who will die?And who will sign my contract for the next season?More importantly:What will happen to me?Find out...

**(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)**

(Everyone were lying besides a tropical heat was burning clothes were dirty with water near by.)

Briana-Thirsty(she struggles to get the words right)

Zack-Hungry...

**Confession Cam**

**Zen-Wow I'm safe again, well good news I got instant food in L suitcase, you just add water and voila, a 6 star meal. Luckily there are 12 bottles of water in this suitcase, wow I'm A lucky team captain to have L suitcase (smiles before preparing food for the team)**

**Colby: The final 10! WHOOOOOOO! i cant believe i made it this far! wonder where we'll head next? heh. guess i'll have to wait.**

**Zack-Danm, I was on the chopping block again! Who's voting for me?**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Zen-Guys,I have food!

Ateya-Thank you,

Carlos-Thanks Roxanne,

Dakota-What,(Zen starts to look nervously)

Zen-It's a name from a rock band...

Gemini-Really?

Zen-Yes,

(Chris interrupts)

Chris-Good news everybody,

Carlos-You found a village?

Colby-What about a plane?

Kenneth-You got a life,

Katrina-Are we leaving?

Chris-No,no,what?and no...it's every men to them selves!

Katrina-Wait,no teams?

Ateya-No joke?

Noah-Please...

Chris-Find a first challenge begins about 10 get your butts ready!For this...

**_Ding_**

**_Versus-Carlos,Colby and Kenneth Ft. Ateya_**

**_Carlos-My ladies please head straight(everyone walks to Carlos)_**

**_Colby-That's it your doing great_**

**_Kenneth-Search through that de suite_**

**_Carlos-Find me some giant feet_**

**_Heather-Come on guys move it fast(everyone searches the woods and a mysterious figure is following them)Quick quick I won't be last!Grab logs to math there overbuilt and lame_**

**_Everyone-I'm going make it, you won't take it!NO!I'm right here in it!Yeah!And you won't take it!Oh!But you just fake it!_**

**_Ateya-Is that tight fat enough?_**

**_Carlos-Uh-Huh_**

**_Heather-Hey,_**

**_Harold-Gosh,is this neck thick enough?Bam,now is evil versus wicked!Heather's cool but Colby,Kenneth and Carlos are sick!All this aggro for the _****_cheddar!She'll put them through the shredder!_**

**_Kenneth-That it now,hurry back i need arms weak and slack!_**

**_Colby-Her butt is scrawny and flat!And she ain't all that!_**

**_Heather-Get me two knobby knees and arms like logs of cheese!Bring me big fat head!Move quicker or your dead!_**

**_**_Everyone-I'm going make it, you won't take it!NO!I'm right here in it!Yeah!And you won't take it!Oh!But you just fake it!_**_**

**_**_Ateya-I'm so right,it's one fifth of the mil!_**_**

**_**_Colby-I'll pay you back somehow!Pineapple-head me now!_**_**

**_**_**_Everyone-I'm going make it, you won't take it!NO!I'm right here in it!Yeah!And you won't take it!Oh!But you just fake it!I'm going to cash it!Yeah!You'll never get it!No!You should trash it!Yeah!_**_**_**

**_**_**_Carlos-Cause I just did it!_**_**_**

**_**_**_TDWT Versus Ends_**_**_**

Briana-I found the gun!

Chris-Good,give it to me!I'll be safe!

Everyone-What!

**_W_****hat Will The Challenge Be?**

**And Who's That Figure?**

**Stay Tun...**

**Note-1st person to send me a message doesn't has to face elimination!**

**Confession that need to be completed:**

**Ateya-How do you feel about being in the final 10?**

**Briana-Hows your new guitar Zen got you?**

**Zack-Do you think you'll survive Chef's rage?**

**Colby-Do you think about Jasmine?**

**Carlos-SInce your working for Chef,do you think he'll murder you?**

**Zen-What will you do cause Carlos knows your middle name?**

**Gemini-Do you trust Katrina?**

**Kenneth-Will you protect Gemini and Katrina?**

**Katrina-Will you help the others to survive?**


	35. Episode 9 Part 2

** **Last Man Standing****

**(**Chris has the gun.)

Chris-So since you found my gun,it's my pleasure to announce the challenge.

Zack-This is mote important!

**Confession Cam**

**Zack-**** screw you Chris, as you said, it's every man for themselves! *pulls out stolen gun and cocks it* there is no way in hell I'm walking around without at least SOME protection!**

**Zen- (sigh) well my middle name isn't that embarrassing, to tell the truth, I got my name from Mother, so what I need to do is ignore Carlos and continue Life, cause I'm a solider (takes out a pair of ear plugs) and these will help, I just need Carlos voice and it blocks it.**

**Ateya-****The final 10...wow. never thought I would make it this far ! Well, now that I'm here I might as well win. (Winks at the camara) look out world, here comes ateya.**

**Colby-** **i Still think about jasmine every day i'm here. i'll keep my promise that i'll win for us. so no more teams? earlier than i thought.**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Chris-Yea,

Ateya-We almost died!

Chris-Thank god you sang,

Briana-And we're stranded in Brazil!

Chris-I know,

Carlos-What's the challenge?(Bushes starts to shake)

Gemini-Why is the bush moving?(she points to it)

Kenneth-Let me check,

Zen-Nice knowing you...(Kenneth walks slowly...than he reaches the bush.)

Chris-The challenge is climb that tree.(he points to the highest tree he can find)I'm going to be throwing rocks at you-

Colby-Won't that kill us?

Chris-I hope it does...each person that falls or gets hit by a rock is won't get immunity.

Everyone-Huh!

Kenneth-It was nothing,(behind a tree)

Chef-Nothing at yet,(he chuckles)

Dakota-What know?

Chris-The person that wins won't get if we ever find a plane,gets to chose a person to go with them to first class.

Katrina-If we find a village!I mean Brazil?Really?Chef,try something else!(Chef pops out)

Chris-Run for your lives!(Everyone runs screaming)

Chef-You better run!

Ateya-What is your problem?(Ateya grabs a rock and throws it at him.)

Chef(quickly grabs it before hurting him)-That's it?

Ateya-O o.(she runs along with BlueJay)

(Chris and the others were now together)

Chris-Change of plans!Who ever gets caught won't win.

Carlos-There he goes!(Chef grabs a butcher everyone ran to a Zen was next to Carlos,Carlos tripped ran)

**Confession Cam**

**Carlos-I think Chef is gonna kill me.I mean ****psycho Chef?And my friends?**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Zen-What is your pro-(he was stopped by Chef)NNNOOO!

Chef-I'll let you live,

**Amazon River-Carlos and Colby**

Carlos-Are there trees around here?(he looks around with Colby)

Colby-Guess not,

Chef-Booo!(he jumps out in front of both of them.)

Carlos-Wait Chef...take...COLBY!(he runs see's him run and turns to does nothing but smiles)

**Amazon River-Kenneth,Gemini and Katrina**

(Kenneth and Gemini are reached Katrina,who appears to be hiding at a underground hole)

Kenneth-Where did you find that?

Katrina-Easy,it was good luck.

Gemini-Sure it was...

Katrina-Quick hide!

Gemini-There ain't enough space,

Kenneth-Maybe I should leave,

**Confession Cam**

**Katrina-****No more teams? That's good I guess, but that doesn't mean we have to all hate each other...right? Oh god, I'm getting sentimental, I've got to be going absolutely crazy. You know what? So what...I think I will be nice and help my amigos out.**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Katrina-No!Let me...(she comes out)Here,

**Amazon River-Dakota and Zack**

(As they were running they spot Carlos at the river wiping his face)

Zack-Carlos!(Carlos hears his voice)

Carlos-Run!

Dakota-What?

Zack-I don't know,

?-Hello boys(there both shocked)

Dakota-Chhef?

Chef-Yes,Carlos you better come here or there dead!

**Amazon River-and Briana**

Ateya-What do you think about this?

Briana-About?

Ateya-We ran for our lives!And my bro Duncan is working for Chef!Even he took the show!

Briana-Look,i'm scared about this,

?-You don't need to be scared anymore...

Both-HELLP!(Chef grabs both of them by the the three of them fall due to the oil spill)

**Amazon River-Kenneth and Gemini**

Gemini-Do you think he's gone?

Kenneth-Shh(they listen to some foot steps)

Gemini-Is that oil?

Kenneth-Guess it is,

?-Boo!

Both-HELP!

Chef-All I need is Katrina?

Gemini-Wait she's the only one left?

Chef-Yes,

Gemini-No!

**Amazon River-Chris,Noah and Katrina**

(Katrina was walking mad)

Katrina(to herself)-Hate this day!(she kicks a rock)

Chris-My balls!(in tears)

Katrina-Oh my gosh!I'm so sorry!

Noah-Where's everybody?

?-Right here,

Chris-Chef!

Chef(points at the guys)-Tie up Chris!Noah you work for me know!

Chris-Not agian,

Carlos-Sorry dude,

Chef-So Katrina won?

Katrina-Yes,

Chef-Good,your all voting but not for Katrina!And starve for three days!

Briana-We got no plane!

Chef-Yes we do(he laughs evily)and call me Master Hatchet!Follow me,and guys:keep an eye for Chris.

**Confession Cam**

**Kenneth-****ok now is suddenly everybody agaisnt everybody. i made those teams for nothing. well now that i got to watch out for myself i have to make sure Gemini to be safe too, so she and i can go in the final together 'he said quickly' well Katrina is also important so i gotta make sure shes is protected. just so i got 2 to trust 'he smiles nervously and then looks disappointed at the floor.**

**Briana- Zen, thanks for the new guitar. Even though it can't really replace my guitar... after all, that was a special guitar that my parents gave me ;) **

**Confession Cam Ends**

**What will happen to Chris McLean**

**And the teens**

**Find out next time on TDR!**

**Note-I'm sending everyone a message to vote.**


	36. Episode 9 Part 3

**Last Man Standing**

**Confession Cam**

**Zen-****That's it, the gloves are coming off, I'm squeezing myself out, attack Chef with hells fury, and cuff him with indestructible 100,000 volt handcuffs. I'm freeing everybody and let them chef existed (takes out a taser gun, exploding gum, supercharge handcuffs, and painting himself with a clear liquid that has rubber on it) L, if your watching, get yourself to Brazil now.**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Still in Brazil**

(Chef and the others are still walking at the a sudden there was a takes a peek)

Chef-What are cops doing here?(Colby smiles)

**Confession Cam**

**Colby: Good Thing i called the cops before chef Arrived. i knew he was about to be here somehow. there's no way i'm taking orders from that dude! he's Psycho!**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Chef-Looks like we're doing this old fashion way(he grabs Chris and points a gun at him)Follow me,

**Village**

(The cops see Chef with the others and notice Chris.L showed up)

L-Hold your fire men!

Chef-Shoot me and i'll kill the man!(Zen secretly takes out a taser aims at he can pull the trigger,Noah stopped him)

**Confession Cam**

**Dakota: God dammit. Chef is really some psychopathic killer after all, ey? *flips hair out of his eyes* I must admit, this does make the game more exciting... I didn't think I'd make it this far, actually... Why am I so relaxed? *holds up Carlos' gun and smirks* You don't mess with Dakota. Hear this Chrissy boy? And as far as it goes with Carlos and Zack, I guess we got a 'You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' deal going on, but not sure about our alliance. Maybe now that teams are done it'll work out... *rolls eyes**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Noah-What were you going to do?(Zen stood silent)

L-What do you want?

Chef-I want that plane!(he points to the new Chris plane)Follow me guys,(they get in the plane.)

**Inside the Plane**

(Chef was at the entrance door and says)

Chef-If you bother to follow me the kids die!(The plane flies away)Everybody go to the elimination room!

**Confession Cam**

**Briana- Sh*t Damn u Chef for this!**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Elimination Ceremony**

(Everyone were at the elimination Chris,but tied Chris was struggling to get comes in)

Chef-As you can see(he points to the confession room)you'll vote for your favorite !

**Confession Cam-To Vote Out Loser**

**Zen-****GOOD BYE ?, well I won't get voted out**

**Briana-?**

**Katrina-****Sorry ?, but you deserve it. Your messed up, plus I already hate ya so bye!**

**Dakota: *Holds up 2 sheets of paper, one says ? and the other says ?* I'm real sorry about this but... *Puts ? name in the jar* It's safest. Hope Zack forgives me.**

**Zack-****I got this far not on luck, but through skill. And sadly, it looks like your time is up ?.**

**Kenneth-?**

**Carlos-I vote out ?**

**Ateya-?**

**Colby-?**

**Gemini-?(didn't answer)**

**Confession Cam Ends-To Vote Out Loser**

Chef-If you don't hear your name...your out!Zack-Colby-Kenneth-Dakota-Briana-Katrina and Ateya.3 of you guys(Carlos,Zen and Gemini) 1 will safe one is Gemini!Carlos...Zen one of you guys are the lucky loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

...

...

Carlos!

Carlos(in shock)-Me? why?

Chef-Your friends have spoken...(he walks towards him and reaches for his pocket book)I believe this is mine!(Than grabs Carlos)Jump or I push!

Carlos-Do I get a parachute?

Chef-Maybe(he pushes the kid out the plane)Chris your turn!(Chris begins to Chef throws him out like Carlos)Katrina,who do you chose for 1st class?

Katrina-I chose Kenneth!(Gemini is in shocked)

**What will happen to Katrina**

**What do you think about the antagonist leaving?**

**Even Chris being pushed out?**

**Find out next time on TDR**

**(Story still goes on)**

**Loser Class**

Zack-Can't believe Carlos is gone,I mean we had four votes against Zen.

**Confession Cam**

**Zack-****race, money, gender, none if that matters! At the end of the day, you're either a winner or a loser. And for me to be a winner, I have to vote you out. It's nothing personal, it's just how it was meant to be...**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Dakota-Maybe out votes weren't enough.(he looks nervous)

Ateya-and what's worse Chef took over this show,

Briana-Probably Chris and Carlos are dead.

Colby-Finally he's gone!(he turns and see's Gemini crying)Are you okay?

Gemini-No,

Zen-What's wrong girl?

Gemini-Kenneth and Katrina are in 1st class together.

**First Class**

(Kenneth and Katrina were at the same sofa)

Kenneth-It was cool what you did for Gemini and I.

Katrina-Anytime Kenneth.I mean that's what friends are for,right?

**Confession Cam**

**Ateya-*****is sitting listening to her ipod she brought and gets up and starts dancing and singing* "Last Friday Night ! We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a -" * stops and looks at the camara embarressed.* "Hehe...whoops"**

**Confession Cam Ends**


	37. Episode 10 Part 1

**Death Awaits**

**Piloting Room**

(Noah is fling the plane Chef stole.And Chef is next to him in the captain seat)

Chef-Last time on TDR:The teens were force to run by was running too but turned on his Katrina won the end Carlos was I took the book away from Katrina,took Kenneth to first class with night time we'll have the final won't make it alive?Who will win?Find out now!

**(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)**

**1st Class**

**Confession Cam**

**Katrina-****I don't know how I feel about Gemini at this point, I know she hates me, its obvious. (takes out headband and runs hand through hair) She was and is my friend, but to her i'm her enemy and...(puts face in hands and cries a little) (she suddenly sits up and wipes her eyes) No, she is my friend. As much as like Kenneth I respect friendship more, I lost way to many friends because I distracted myself with a guy I dated. I...i'm going to give up first class so she can be with him. (nods firmly) Gemini if you ever see this confession, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you.**

**Zack-**** FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Ateya-****to be honest, I miss Carlos. I may have had...a little, little crush on him. Just a little. ( pinches fingers together). Well, better him then me though, right ? Well I'm on my own again. Hmmm, maybee I can start another alliance... ;)**

**Confession Cam Ends**

(Kenneth was getting a foot rub from an was just sleeping at the she wakes up.)

**Confession Cam**

**Kenneth-****he looks pretty relaxed and calm 'i am surprised that she choosed me to 1st class instead of Gemini, but hey i dont complain. she is a nice girl to hang out with you know. ' starts to look a little worried' i just hope Gemini is ok with Katrina and i are in 1st class alone'**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Kenneth-You gotta love life,

Katrina(she yawns)-Yea,so where do you think we're going?

Kenneth-Chris did said Egypt,(All a sudden Zen appears and goes where Chef is)

**Pilot Room**

(Zen notice Chef is talking on the phone)

Chef-Yes!Where going to New York!And only New York!(He hangs up and gets another phone)

Noah-Why are you changing phones so much?

Chef-Use your brain!They can tract me down!(Zen leaves and goes to Loser Class)

**Confession Cam**

**Zen- well I never knew I had this many gadgets in this suitcase, since I heard were heading to New York, I might test these out, (takes out a pair of tap shoes). it says these shoes increases density while tap dancing, all I need is a Broadway musical from ateya, and people to brace for cover, I'm bringing the plane down... wow, have I gone crazy (puts a questionable face)**

**Confession Cam Ends**

**1st Class**

Katrina-This is Chef we're talking about,(Than they hear Chef from a microphone)

Chef-Troops!Get ready for Rome!

Kenneth-Rome?

Katrina-I'm going to ask Chef something,

**Pilot Room**

(Katrina comes in)

Katrina-Chef,

Chef-Master Hatchet to you,

Katrina-Yes sir,may i change my spot with Gemini?

Chef-You win!You stay!(She leaves angry)

**Loser Class**

Zack-Rome?

Zen-I thought he said New York?(he's confused)

Ateya-Maybe we're going to do the Olympics,

Dakota-And what if we don't?

Colby-Who knows(he is still disappointed that Chef is still here.)

Briana-Look,I'm sick of Chef!He's hiding something we don't know.

Zen-I tried to shoot him,Noah stopped me.

Gemini-And why is Katrina with Kenneth?

Ateya-Oh someone is jealous,

Gemini-No i'm not!

Colby-Sounds like you are,

Zen-Why you hate her?

Gemini-I don't hate 's my friend,

Zack-Or enemy,

Gemini-Friend,

Dakota-You know friends sometimes become enemies,right?

**Mess Hall**

Kenneth-Chef,I though you said winning team gets to eat,

Chef-Yea

Zack-Than why are we here?

Noah-We have news,

Chef-Since we left Brazil we are going to the police can't get if they do,Zen and Colby!They'll be late.

Ateya-Never thought i say this but your a smart man.(Chef gets his phone out)

Chef-Duncan are you there?

Duncan-Yea,

Chef-Any news yet?

Duncan-Go to the news.

(a plasma tv slides down the Mess Hall)

Noah-We got lots of tv's around here,

Chef-Ssh!(he changes to the world wide news)

**News Report**

(There's a lady talking and it appears there in Brazil)

News Report Lady-In Brazil a serial killer kidnapped 11 the host,Chris McLean,from Total Drama him as captive to Love will explain more about this,L will you tell us what happened?(The camera turns to L)

L-Yes,my friend Zen did this confession and said to come to i the Brazilian police showed up,due to Colby who called them.I imagined Chef going to prison cause he killed my that never happened.I mean,we could of shot a teen back guy stole a plane!Who knows where he's going.

News Report Lady-Thank you Detective there any trace about the teens?

L-I think the group already eliminated someone.

**News Report Ends-Chef turns the tv off**

Chef-One more mistake Zen and Colby!You'll die,

**Confession Cam**

**Zack-****UUUUUUUUUU *deep breath* UUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**

**Colby: The Final 9! WHOOOOOO! i can't believe i made it this far! I've got to talk some sense into Chef before he kills Everyone. i'll need Zen's Help though. wish us Luck!**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Chef-This is how the game will work out!They'll be three teams!Team 1 will win immunity!Team 2 will go to loser class!Team 3 will go to elimination room and join team 2!Part 1 of the challenge Team 1,2,3 will pick a 2,another person,but it can't be the same if a tie breaker,part 3:the guys that did nothing will do this part!Is that understood?

Everybody-Yes Master Hatchet!

Chef-Good,

**Why are they not going to New York?**

**Find out next time on TDR(no seriously)**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR MY CONTESTANTS-I NEED EVERYBODY TO SEND ME A MESSAGE!ATEYA,A REVIEW WITH THE TIME YOU POSTED THE REVIEW!IT IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE GAME.I'LL DETERMINED YOUR TEAM!I'll SEND EVERYBODY A MESSAGE JUST IN CASE.**


	38. Episode 10 Part 2

**Death Awaits**

**Confession Cam**

**Colby: i'll admit i'm kinda glad chris isn't hosting. still, chef doesn't need to hate us this much.**

**Zen- going to random places, I think Chef is trying to loose L, but I hate to rain on your parade Cheffy, L is right on your tail, you shouldn't have left that jet in brazil (smirks) and I didn't contact her.**

**Briana- Oh God.. I came here to this place to have a safe game.. this is hard. God, at first it started out innocent, and now we find out that Chef became a serial killer? Well, there's no way he couldn't be, but still.. I can't believe I'm saying this right now. I mean, man, I was looking forward to New York, and now we're going to ROME?**

**Gemini: I seriously don't trust that Katrina...Hmmm...I think I need to take matters into my own hands and ask Kenneth if there is something going on with them...****  
><strong>

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Mess Hall**

(Chef comes in the Mess Hall)

Chef-I got the list for the one:Katrina,Dakota and two:Zack,Briana and Ateya.And team three: Kenneth,Zen and are temporary teams till the final Rome!But first Zack and Gemini sing Fight for the Gold!

**_Ding_**

**_Fight for the Gold-Zack and Gemini,ft Kenneth and Ateya_**

**_Zack-I know what your thinking!I'm thinking it two!_**

**_Gemini-I don't know what your thinking!So maybe that's true!_**

**_Zack-I don't know what happen!But i have no regrets!_**

**_Gemini-For real?Or because you know who doesn't knows yet!(Kenneth appears behind the door,spying them if something was between them)_**

**_Zack-Or it's just between us!_**

**_Gemini-Not exactly someone made a fuss!_**

**_Zack-They sure weren't meant to see!But that lock door!Couldn't secure our privacy!_**

**_Ateya-He's got such a great voice!I can't make out the lyrics! Speak up!_**

**_Chef-Shh!_**

**_Zack-Fine lets do it!Let's clear the air!_**

**_Gemini-Save it for later!Look out for the bear!_**

**_Zack-AAAHH!The pain the pain!To much to explain!_**

**_Gemini-Gotta stop what we're doing!Cause this is just in sane!_**

**_Zack-The boar bare got me!And that's __seriously lame!_**

**_Gemini-Thanks mister boar bare!I guess i win this game!_**  
><strong><em>Fight for the Gold Ends<em>**

**Rome**

(Everyone were outside the plane)

Chef-As you can see...this is will the Olympics take will be three parts in case of a team that comes in last will be instantly last place team ?First place-3 points.2nd place-2 'll captains(Kenneth,Katrina and Zack) will chose a player for the that understood?

Everybody-Yes sir,

Ateya-But you do know that the Olympics originated in Greece,right?

Chef-What?Really?Interns!(Interns came by)You might run away before i kill you!(they ran).And captains we need a name!Zack?

Zack-Off Constantly!

Chef-Off Constantly?And you Katrina?

Katrina-Killer Wolves!

Chef-Killer Wolves ey?Good and what about you Kenneth?

Kenneth-Deadly Wanderers!Yeah!

Chef-Excellent,get with your teams!

(The camera flashes and there in this white museum.)

Chef-Look I need one person from each team to do part 1 of the ,who do you chose?

Kenneth-For part 1,i chose Gemini,

Gemini-What?

Chef-Katrina,

Katrina-Umm Colby,

Colby-Al right,

Chef-Zack,

Zack-I pick Ateya,

Ateya-What to we have to do?

Chef-For part one all you have to do is climb that place who comes gets 3 2 last,no in case of a tie,the two team will be against each building is full of you fall,hope you got a hospital bill cause i'm not paying,(Everyone got in fear)So Ateya,Colby and Gemini stay others follow me!(Camera flashes)

Chef-And here(he points at a tract field)you'll have to run 2 Captains chose your victims!

Kenneth-Zen,

Zen-Easy!Where getting in first place guys!

Zack-Briana,

Briana-It's been a while i didn't ran but sure,

Katrina-Me,

Chef-And for the others, the games BEGIN!

**Part 1-Climb the Museum**

Chef-Ateya,Gemini and Colby do your thing.

Colby-you want to climb that death trap?

Chef-yes,

Ateya-This needs to be illegal,

Chef-No not really,

Gemini-hate the government!

Chef-And if it was...i still want you to do it,

Ateya-How are we gonna climb?

Chef-Think of anything you want!

Colby-got any rope?

Chef-Go!(They ran to the building and than stopped for a Colby had an sees a window on the building,close to the ceiling.)

Colby-Maybe i could climb that window!(he runs inside the building)

(Ateya starts to think)

Ateya(in her mind)-How am I going to do this?(she see's Colby)Where is he going?(she starts to follow him)

(Gemini than looks at Ateya)

Gemini-How am I going to do this?(She follows Ateya and Colby)

**Inside the Museum**

(The three of them see statues,even paintings of famous they looked at the ran,while they ran Colby stops and noticed some runs to them and presses the button pointing door opens,so he gets in and winks at the camera)

**The Stares**

(Ateya and Gemini were running up the they were took forever to they see a sign saying:1,700 steps to both wined)

**The Elevator**

(Colby was listing to some classic feels the elevator moving looks at the number of last it door opens see's the window open and runs towards it)

**Climbing the Window to the Ceiling**

(Colby knows it could cause he had no choice but to do it for his he sticks his head out)

Colby-Please,this is going to be a peace of cake!(All a sudden an explosion was heard)Maybe not,(his whole body was out of the he starts to climb wasn't to far for him,But than Ateya and Gemini saw they started to fight about who goes they looked up,Colby was in Ateya pushed she had a chance to come in second,As she was climbing she felt someone grabbed her was shoved her caused Ateya to fall down the Gemini climb up and came at second.)

Chef-Killer Wolves,3 Wanderers,2 Off Constantly,0 points!So far Killer Wolves are in the Wanderers are in Off Constantly are in part 2!

**Part 2-The Tract**

(Chef and the other three were at the tract field)

Chef-All you have to do is run around this thing 2 beware,there are explosions.(He takes a gun out)GO!(He fires up and see's a plane crash by)That wasn't my fault.

(Zen,Briana and Katrina we're running around the tract in order to win.)Than they spotted a hobo with a cart filled with hobo stops Zen)

Hobo-Got any money?

Zen-I'm sorry I don't!(the man holds his arm)Let me go!

Hobo-I want money,

Zen-I got nothing!(Camera flashes)

(Briana and Katrina were still running)

Katrina-Isn't that the guy who stole Ezekiel's money?

Briana(she looks back)-Think so,(All a sudden she notice her shoe is she begins to make a that Zen was on the she was so close to complete the first lap an explosion was right infront of got worried,but she had no an arrow past by Zen knew it was the three we're at there final we're so close to the final lap.)

Chef-And the winner is...Katrina?Second place,Briana?Zen!You're in last?I thought you knew yoga!

Zen-Yoga and running are different things!

**Confession Cam**

**Zen- I have no comments, except I want to bring this plane down, but luckily L is right behind us, literally, Chef shouldn't left that plane in Brazil (sticks tounge out) and the reason why, L suitcase  
><strong>

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Next to the Plane**

(The three teams wanted to know who the engine starts to Chef comes out)

Chef-Killer Wolves have 6 Wanderers have 2 Off Constantly have...2 mean we have to break the tie!Deadly Wanderers vs. Off Constantly!Which means Kenneth vs Zack!I get to pick who wins(the first person who send me the message wins,remember "reply back")is Kenneth(he send me the message at 6 ,you send me the message at 8:53 a.m.)So Kenneth wins!Off Constantly,one of you are get in the plane!

**Confession Cam**

**Briana- I am speechless right now... I.. I. .CHEF.. You are ruining our lives!~  
><strong>

**Confession Cam Ends**

**Loser Class**

(Kenneth and Gemini we're at the seat looking at the other team.)

Gemini-Kenneth,is there something going on between you and Katrina?

Kenneth(looking confused)-No?Why you ask?

Gemini-Is that...nothing(she leaves loser class)

**Confession Cam**

**(Gemini is crying softly into her hands, and then looks up, obviously startled that the camera is on.)  
><strong>**Gemini-I seriously need to pull my act together...I can see that katrina crushes on Kenneth, but, nothing wrong with that...Right? Even if he's my boyfriend...Oh I dont know! I'll try to stop being so bitchy to Katrina...But, WHY did she choose Kenneth of all people to be in 1st class ALONE with only HER? You know what? I'm going up to Katrina and ask her exactly what happened with her and Kenneth when they were in 1st class together, and I'll ask her why she's crushing on Kenneth...Maybe I'll apoligise if I've been bitchy to her but still...I want her to KNOW how I feel about it!**

**Confession Cam Ends**

Chef(from a microphone)-All loser report to the elimination ceremony!

**Who will get eliminated?**

**Why is Chef mad at Chris(hint:you might want to read episode 1 part 1 and importantly the knife Chef had with red stains,was that really Chris?)**

**And why is the police in New York!**

**Find out in TDR!**


	39. Episode 10 Part 3

**Death Awaits**

_**Elimination Ceremony**_

(Zack,Briana and Ateya we're at the stage waiting for Chef to speak.)

Chef(There was a tv and he was holding a remote control)-You all cast your votes and made your decisions. Usually i'll keep your votes private but here!(he clicks a button)

**_Confession Cam-To Eliminated Loser_**

**Zack-** **I got jipped! Briana and Ateya are both so good at this, and I dont want to vote either out... but if I have to vote someone out, I guess it'll have to be Ateya.**

**Briana-Zack!At least I came in second place:D**

**Ateya-Zack**

**_Confession Cam-To Eliminated Loser_****  
><strong>

Chef-Well bye captain of Off Constantly!

Zack-Wait!What!I'm out!

Chef-It's always a shock,here(he gives him a parachute)

Zack-I'll be back!(he jumps out)

Chef-Your all safe!For tonight!(Briana and Ateya left the cruddy room)

**_Loser Class_**

(Briana,Ateya,Kenneth,Gemini and Zen were sitting doing nothing)

Gemini-So we starve for three days?

Kenneth-Guess so...

Briana-Man,i feel sorry for Zack,

Ateya-Me too,I wonder where were going next.(Chef comes in)

Chef-Get ready to go to China!(He leaves,)

Zen-China?Really,fuck!(he thinks)final 8!

**_First Class_**

(Katrina,Dakota and Colby we're in the sofa relaxing)

Katrina-Killer Wolves!We will be victorious!

Colby-We keep doing this,we'll be in the final 6!

Dakota-We make a great team!(Chef comes in)

Chef-Get ready for China!(He leaves)

Colby-I'm going to talk to Chef,(he leaves)

**_Confession Cam_**

**Colby: So Chef just wanted attention as much as chris gets? feel bad for the dude. i'll try to explain he's a big part of the show even if he's a cohost. ****_  
><em>**

**_Confession_****_ Cam Ends_**

**_Kitchen Room_**

(Colby see's Chef looking at the news.)

Colby(He come's in)-Chef,are you mad cause Chris get's the attention and you don't?

Chef(he laughs for a while)-No,

Colby-Than why?

Chef-If I tell you i'm going to kill you!

Colby-So your not going to tell me?

Chef-LEAVE!(Camera Flashes)

**_New York_**

(Every part of New York was filled with corner of the there was terrorist in the city.)

**_Central Park_**

(L was in the police car waiting for a she hears a call)

L-L is speaking,

Police-We waited for hours!There not here,

L-What!we're going back to the station!The FBI will retake the After Math!

Police-Maybe Duncan can tell us where there going!

**Now you know why Chef lied**

**Is Colby going to find out why Chef is mad**

**Where is Chris**

**What will there challenge be?**

**Find out only in TDR**


	40. Episode 11 Part 1

**_The New Great Wall of China_**

Chef-Last time on TDR,we had three teams formed!Zack,Katrina and Kenneth were the we went to Rome.I messed up now I got the cops on my tail! Will I get caught?(maybe)Or will I escape again!Don't press the red X button on your computer!So read the chapter!

**(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)**

**_First Class-Killer Wolves_**

(Katrina was lying down on the Dakota is staring at her)

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Dakota: So Zack's out. That alliance only befitted for me... Oh well, time for a new one! Killer wolves are going to take this game by storm! And Katrina and I could make a very good couple..._****_  
><em>**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

Katrina-Intern!(A white intern comes raises her foot up high to tell the guy what she wants)

Intern-Not again,(he knees down and grabs the females foot(left))

(As Colby passes Dakota,he was at the looking at the plate with the sugar cookies,Chef has Chef has a weak spot?)

Dakota(to himself)-Why did I betrayed my friends?Am I going to make it further than this?Will they ever forgive me?Don't think so,

(Colby sits down an a different sofa)

Colby-Dang I feel sorry for 's a good guy,but he doesn't knows that.

Katrina-Why?(as Chef comes in he stops,cause he wanted to hear why were they talking about him)

Colby-Is that he wants more respect(Chef's face than turns to a face of a person that got something he wants)

Dakota-Shit,that guy wants respect?He's not going to get it by doing this!(Than Chef's face turns the opposite.A white drops to his dark skin from his dark goes back to the Pilot Room)

**_Pilot Room-Noah and Chef_**

(Chef sits at the other stares at Noah,who is piloting this saw him crying)

Noah-What the heck is with you?

Chef-I want Chris back,(sad music turns on)

Noah-You can't!He'll just turn you to the police!Plus you killed the officers from L!

Chef-No,I pushed them out of the boats!(he reaches for the microphone)Every loser,get ready for a delight meal!

**_Loser Class-Off Constantly _**

(Deadly Wanderers are in the Off Constantly is in the right)

Briana-This gotta be a joke,

Ateya-Gotta take a chance you know,

Briana-Why?

Ateya-Cause I'm hungry!(They both get up and leave them)

**_Loser Class-Deadly Wanderers_**

(Kenneth was between Gemini and Zen)

Kenneth-Who wants to eat?(he turns to Gemini)(to himself)Something is wrong!(Than Zen)Why are you shirt less!

Zen-Someone stole my shirt!

Kenneth-Gemini?

Gemini-What Kenneth!What!

Kenneth-What is wrong with you!

Gemini-You tell me!Flirting with girls! especially Katrina!

Kenneth-Katrina and I are just friends!

Zen-More than a friend(to himself)(Now to everyone)Well,(he gets up)i'm wants to come...Gemini?

Gemini-Glad too,(she gets up)

Zen-Kenneth?

Kenneth(with a disturbed face)-Go ahead...I'll catch up.

_**Mess Hall-Deadly Wanderers**_

(Zen and Gemini saw Off Constantly sitting at the left table,so toked the right.)

Zen-After you(he gets her a chair)

Gemini-Thanks Zen,(than she thinks to herself)I know how to get Kenneth jeouls!(to Zen)So what do you do for living?

Zen-I teach people yoga,but than my building exploded.

Gemini-How did you escape?

Zen-Well I had to get my students out first.

Gemini-Really?I love guys who save lives,(Zen feels of him,he feels something he doesn't wants to reaches for his left hand and places hers to him)

Zen-W..w..what are you doing?

Gemini-Shhh...(Than she places her wet lips into Kenneth comes in and see's them)

Kenneth-What are you doing Gemini!(Zen pushes her)

Zen-Is not what you think!(Kenneth leaves with a sad than turns sad)

**_Mess Hall-Off Constantly_**

(Ateya and Briana saw everything)

Ateya-Awww...poor Kenneth!

Briana-We should cheer him up,

Ateya-Wait!

Briana-What?

Ateya-I'm starving!

(Chef comes in with a big places it in the middle table)

Chef-Eat up everybody,(he takes the tray out,under it shows a dark dead bird!

Everybody-Chicken!

**_First Class-Killer Wolves and Chef_**

(Chef comes in and saw the other three enjoying there victory)

Chef-How is the best team ever?Go to the Mess Hall,breakfast is being served.(He leaves and goes to the Pilot Room)

Katrina-What's up with him?

Dakota-I don't know but It's ok!

Colby-Let's go,(they they were heading to the Mess Hall,they saw Kenneth crying)

Katrina-Let me check what's wrong with him,

Colby-You sure?You'll starve,

Katrina-Yes,

Dakota-Well you know where we are,see ya,(Colby and Dakota leave)

**_Mess Hall-Dakota and Gemini_**

(Colby and Dakota sat at the middle table,where the chicken noticed Katrina was not here,even Kenneth)

Gemini(to Colby and Dakota)-Where's Katrina?

Colby-She's with Kenneth,

Gemini-What?

Dakota-Yea,to cheer him you know what's wrong with him?

Gemini-N...n..no.(she leaves to see them both)

**_First Class-Katrina,Kenneth,and Gemini_**

(Gemini was walking down the high was no sigh of paintings of she got to first class,there they were. Kenneth and Katrina were kissing)

Gemini-KENNETH!(They were both scared that Gemini found out they were kissing)

Katrina-Gemini?What are you doing here,

Kenneth-Katrina,let me take care of this,(Kenneth walks to Gemini and grabs her by the shoulder and leave.)

**_Katrina's and Kenneth Time(Katrina begins remembering the pass)_**

_Katrina-Kenneth,why are you sad?(She saw him in the sofa doing nothing but letting the anger out)_

_Kenneth__-I saw Gemini and Zen kissing!_

_Katrina-What!Your kidding!(Kenneth stands up and grabs her left shoulder)_

_Kenneth-Is like your my only friend(they both hug each 's face begins to turn stopped hugging)_

_Katrina-Kenneth,Gemini loves-(she was next thing she knew was that her lips met with try to stop him,but she enjoyed his tongue run around stop,to get some air)Is this the right thing?_

_Kenneth- I don't know anymore..._

_**Katrina's and Kenneth Time Ends**_

_**Kenneth's apology to Gemini**_

(Kenneth and Gemini were at the hall looking at each other)

Gemini-Why were you kissing her?

Kenneth-To get you mad,

Gemini-Why!

Kenneth-You broke my heart!

Gemini-And you broke mine too!

**_Pilot Room-Chef_**

(Chef reaches for the speaker)

Chef-Everybody get ready to go to China!

**_***Confessional***_**

**_Colby: China! Alright! i've always wanted to go there! and i'm in the final 8! i love this show! i'll try to get chef to come to his senses._**

**_***End Confessional***  
><em>**

**_Destination-Beijing,China(to be more specific,the Great Wall of China)_**

**_What will happen to these guys?_**

**_Will Kenneth ever forgive Gemini_**

**_What about Gemini forgiving Kenneth_**

**_Will there relationship end?_**

**_You might wanna find out in TDR!_**

**_To win-Just send me a person gets to go to first face no goes to loser class with there team and face no person goes to loser class,but face elimination._**

**_Comment-What do you think about this chapter?And remember the day you had to make an app to join?If you do,your app will be in my 's going to be an ABC order!And one more thing...i'm choosing the song for now on._**


	41. Episode 11 Part 2

**_The New Great Wall of China_**

**_Destination-Beijing,China_**

**_Great Wall of China_**

(Chef,Noah and the teens were at the Great sun was bright,the birds were wind blew East where they than walks to them)

Chef-You see those rock?(He points to a pile for them to notice)All you have to do is rebuild the Great winner gets these(Noah brings Chef BB guns)

Zen-What are those for?

Chef-Second place gets these(Noah gives him Bamboo sticks)And last,nothing!This is for part two!In part 2,we'll recreate the Han you'll have to is dual!If you lose the dual,your out!Winner gets 1 loser gets none!At the end,i'll add the points(remember i said to send me a message?I got the winners and losers)And the winners for part 1 don't have to do part !But first...

**_Ding_**

**_Gwen Face-Colby,Kenneth, and Ateya_**

_**Heather: They're way ahead, so we've got to go!  
><strong>_

_**Ateya: We've got to build something to sail, something we can row-ow!**_

_**Sierra: It doesn't have to be a boat!  
><strong>_

_**Heather and Ateya: As long as it stays afloat!  
><strong>_

_**Heather, Sierra and Ateya: Oh, why did we build Gwen's face?  
><strong>_

_**Colby,Kenneth and Duncan: It's almost ready to set sail!  
><strong>_

_**Duncan: Just hammering in the final nail!  
><strong>_

_**Heather, Ateya, and Sierra: Ohh, ohh, ohh!  
><strong>_

_**Owen: We really did this fast!  
><strong>_

_**Colby,Kenneth and Duncan: Soon we'll be back in First Class!  
><strong>_

_**Colby,Kenneth, Duncan, and Owen: Because they built Gwen's face!  
><strong>_

_**Heather, Ateya, and Sierra: We built Gwen's face!  
><strong>_

_**Colby,Kenneth, Duncan, and Owen: We're gonna take first place!  
><strong>_

_**Heather, Ateya, and Sierra: Because we built Gwen's face!  
><strong>_

_**Ateya: Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!  
><strong>_

_**Heather and Ateya: We built Gwen's face! (held until the final note)  
><strong>_

_**Sierra: Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!**_

_**Killer Wolves**_

(The area was surrounded by it was a few trees around.

(Dakota,Colby and Katrina were at the a pile)

Katrina-How are we going to do this?

Dakota-In my studies,they used mud to stick these things together.

Colby-Where are we going to get mud?

Dakota-We'll make mud!

Katrina-One problem!We got no water!(Colby sees a puddle of water)

Colby-Was it raining?(Katrina and Dakota notices the grass was wet)

Dakota-Thank so...

Katrina-Let me dig a whole,

Colby-I'll get the water!

Dakota-And i'll stack the rocks!

**_Off Constantly_**

(Ateya and Briana had piles of rock under there paused and let them touch the ground.)

Ateya-This is gonna be hard!

Briana-Want too give up?

Ateya-And go to elimination?Hell no!

Briana-Than what do we do?

Ateya-What we do?What will we do?I don't know,

Briana-Were goners

**_Deadly Wanderers_**

(Kenneth was looking furious at Zen was talking to Gemini)

Zen-Ok,we need to get the-(he was interrupt by Kenneth)

Kenneth-Let me do the talking,

Gemini-Let Zen talk!(Zen leaves to get the rocks)

Kenneth-What?You like him or something?

Gemini-You kissed Katrina,

Kenneth-And you kissed him!(he points to Zen)(Zen notices something strange around the Killer eys opend,like he had an idea.)

Zen-I have a plan!

Gemini-What is it?

Zen-Kenneth,dig a ,get water!

**_One Hour Later_**

(Chef comes and see's the three teams working hard.)

Chef-Times up!

Katrina-What?It's been ten minutes!

Chef-Only an hour.I'll judge the best Wolves,what do you have for me?

Katrina-Easy,a perfect master peace of the wall it's self!(she show him the wall was neatly from the mud,that made the stones stick it was long as a human.)

Chef-Intresting,lets see if the others could beat Constantly?

Ateya-Umm Chef?

Chef-Yes,(Ateya and Briana looked shocked)

Briana-We built nothing.

Chef-I see...looks like you'll be doing part Wanderers?

Zen-We had difficulty we built nothing.

Kenneth-It was his fault!

Chef-Killer Wolves win!Now part 2.(Chef gives Killer Wolves the Blue BB Guns.)These are none of the teams made nothing...you guys get the bamboos!All you have to do is take your opponent V.S Ateya

**_Zen vs Ateya_**

(Zen was stunned,so was her)

Zen-I can't fight a girl!

Ateya-I'm going to lose!

Chef-I don't care...FIGHT!(Ateya and Zen clashed the green raises his weapon up and the found a weak kicked him an the Kiwi.

Zen-My balls...(he falls to the ground.)

Chef-Ateya wins!Now,Gemini vs Briana!

**_Briana vs Gemini_**

(Briana got her weapon did the and Gemini were Briana dropped her stick)

Briana-I quit!

Chef-You can't quit!

Briana-I did!

Chef-Well,Deadly Wanderers win!Everybody,get in the plane!

**_New York_**

(L was watching the she noticed something)

L-Chip!Come over here!(Chip is a good friend)

Chip-What?

L-You see that strange figure?

Chip-Yea?

L-Were going to China!

**_First Class_**

(Dakota was at the sofa, was getting her foot musage from the same Colby was just enjoying the sweat candy.)

Colby-First place rocks!

Dakota-If we keep this up,we'll be like Team Amazon!

Katrina-Umm!And not Team Victory!

**_Loser Class-Off Constantly _**

(Deadly Wanderers were at the Constantly in the right.)

Ateya-Where did we went wrong?

Briana-Tell me about it(they both had a sad face)

**_Loser Class-Deadly Wanderers_**

Zen-Where just like Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!(Kenneth is just was Gemini,)Come on guys!Can't we just get along?

Kenneth-We were!Till you came!

Gemini-Leave Zen alone!

**_Pilot Room_**

Chef-Off Constantly,report to the Elimination Ceremony for the second in a row!

**_Who will get eliminated?_**

**_Does Off Constantly stand a chance to go to the final 6?_**

**_You'll have to find out your self!_**


	42. Episode 11 Part 3

**_The New Great Wall of China_**

**_Elimination Ceremony_**

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Colby: Aw Man! that was Awesome! i'm ready to get chef to be a good guy again. i'll respect him as much as he deserves it. its the person i am._****_  
><em>**

**_Briana- You know what, I don't care if I quit. I'm tired of this game show, I just wanna be back home to my gang, god damn it._****_  
><em>**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

(Briana and Ateya were at the stage Noah and Chef ,the good person,carried a parachute)

Chef-Since this is between you two,Noah is choosing the winner.

Noah-Easy...I chose(he raises his left skinny hand up)...you!(he pushes Chef out the plane)

Chef-NOOOO!

Ateya-What was that for?

Noah-This is my show now!

Briana-No wonder you have no friends!

Noah-Guess what Briana?Your out of the game!

Briana-That's not fair!

Noah-To me it is!Now leave or the interns will force you two!(Briana gets up and walks to the exit)

Briana-Do I get a parachute?

Noah-Maybe(he pushes her)Ateya,if you lose one more time,your automatic eliminated(for real...no lie)

**_Confession Cam_**

**_***Confessional***  
>Colby: aw man! first place rocks! AND THIS CANDY IS DELICIOUSSSS! i love this show!<br>*** ENd Confessional***_****_  
><em>**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

**_First Class_**

(In the room, Balloons were hanging from each "Victory to Killer Wolves"

Dakota-Umm(he having a sip from the soda)Chef,is the best!

Colby-I've never seen him like this,

Katrina-Final 7 baby!(All a sudden Noah comes in with a evil did the interns.)

Colby-Yo,Noah,wheres Chef?

Noah-Interns,tear this part apart.(The interns obey)

Katrina-Hey!What are you doing!  
>Noah-Go to loser class!<p>

Dakota-For?

Noah-This is my show!Chef is no longer with us!

Katrina-You murder him?

Noah-No no!I pushed him!

Colby-Where dead...

**_Loser Class_**

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Kenneth-an other day at loser class. i cant take this anymore,my team will be on the chopping block and since recent events, i am very close to get the boot. we gotta win next challenge no matter what  
><em>**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

(Deadly Wanderers were at the was between Zen and Kenneth)

Kenneth-Loser class?I can't stand it!

Zen-Your not the only one,

Kenneth-We could of won cause of you!

Gemini-You started to argue with him!

Kenneth-Not my problem!(Than Ateya came in with a worried look)

Zen-Ateya?What happen?

Ateya-I have bad news...i'm the only one left in my team.

Zen-That's it?

Ateya-No,Noah-(Noah interrupts)

Noah-Get in there!(To Colby,Dakota and Katrina)

(Killer Wolves sit with Ateya)

**_At Beijing,China_**

(Chef was at the ground sun turned to the air a figure came up to Chinese officer saw him lying)

Chinese #1-Kan Kan women zhe li you(translate-look what we have here.)

Chinese #2(the officer seams to recognized Chef)-Dengdai!(Wait)Shi bushi ta,xianshi zong xiju!(Isn't he from that show Total Drama)(Both officers are shocked)

Chinese #1-Women jiechu sheng?(do we contact L)

Chinese #2-Shi(yes)(Officer 1 gets Chef's they get him chained.)

Chef-Huh?What are you doing!

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Katrina-We are going to do it, we are going to win, Im so happy I could kiss someone! But uh...I wont...I dont really think I should kiss Kenneth again and Dakota is my friend and I really dont have anything more than friendship in mind and Colby and Jasmine are together and he is just my friend._****_  
><em>**

_**Gemini-I...I...I dont know what to do! I just kissed Zen, because, I knew there was something between Katrina and Kenneth...Then I found out that I was right...Me and Zen? Nothing. No sparks, not anything. Kenneth, if you can hera me right now, and I doubt that you can, unless Chef has put everyone's confessions onto a huge TV screen for everyone to watch, I'm genuinely sorry...(She starts crying) I don't know what to do...But, if...if your happy with Katrina...I'll be happy for you, because I KNOW I've been a stupid ** to both of you...**_**_  
><em>**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

**_What will happen to my friends? Since Noah is now the antagonist of the show?_**

**_And Chef..._**


	43. Episode 12 Part 1

**_The Song_**

Noah-Ummm!What's that smell?The smell of my own reality show!Now Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet are gone,i'm the host!We got our final 7!Guess where we are heading?

**_(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)_**

**_Loser Class_**

(Ateya was the last member standing of her own ,Katrina and Colby,still standing strong!Kenneth,Zen and Gemini,are in the chopping and Gemini are still ,the one who turn Chef good,had no was still shivering cause of was secretly was staring at was just looking around)

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Zen- More suprises coming up, not really, Noah was not suprising, but what i wish I can do is say sorry to kenneth, I have nothing against him or gemini, it's time to set things straight._****_  
><em>**

_**Colby: Dude! first it's chef that kidnaps us, now Noah? they're crazy! L should be here any minute now. i'm glad.**_**_  
><em>**

**_Zen- I know I did a confession earlier on, but Gemini kind of nice, kenneth is good person, and I don't know what to do now, but as I always say "let life take you where it wants to take you, your will helps to turn the light from every wrong turn you make"_**

**_Dakota: I heard what Katrina said. I will make her mine. I will. Oh, and I'll win too._****_  
><em>**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

Katrina(notice Dakota staring at her)-Why are you looking at me?

Dakota(tells a lie)-You had a bug,

Katrina-Really?I don't feel any,

Kenneth-Cause you didn't had any,

Zen-Man...where's L?

Colby-Doesn't matter all dead,(Noah comes in)

Noah-Get ready to go to the After Math Show(he leaves the cruddy room)

Zen-C'mon!(Ateya and Gemini wake up)

Ateya-w...w...what?

Dakota-Were going to the After Math!

Gemini-Shit,(Noah comes in again)

Noah-Since your all awake it's my pleasure to announce the final 7!**_Gemini(Lark's Song)-Kenenth(Duen)-Colby(colbyleebrown)-Ateya(PrincessXJuvie)-Dakota(AprilShowers101)-Zen(Storyteller412) and Katrina(Isrick)!You have deafeted Leo(Shadedra)-Chelsea(chelseatheblondie)-Jasmine(flutejrp)-BlueJay(silver rosebud)-Carlos(Zhao Pi)-Zack(reven228) and Briana(hugefanofscotty17)!_**

Noah-And since were halfway done with the show i decided to make you guys sing!This song will be called,"I love Noah".No more TDWT songs!The song will be made from you!If you don't sing your out!(for real guys!Get Alert)This will be a sing and a challenge!I'll judge the best place faces elimination!What's the rubic?Easy,

**_Rubric_**

**_I (your name)_**

**_Something Noah did for real-_**

**_How much you love him-_**

**_What will you do for him-_**

Noah-Get that clear!You got until till 7 P.M(Check your time zone.I live in Georgia)(He leaves)

Colby-Crap,

Zen-I hear you brother,

Gemini-Who made this rule up?

Chris McLean TDR-Me,

Ateya-Man!

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Ateya-how could Noah be soooo mean to me :( he was one of my favorites ! Maybee if he knew that? Well, I need to try my hardest. I NEED that money !_****_  
><em>**

**_Confession Cam_**

Noah(he comes back in)-And in four days we'll be there!

**_China's Police Station_**

**_Beijing,China  
><em>**

(Chef was in a interview an a was only a 1 light shining down at the table.)

Police #1-Chúshī, dào nǎlǐ dōu shì shí jǐ suì(Chef were are the teens)

Chef-I have no idea what are your saying,

Police #1-Tāmen zài nǎlǐ?(Where are they)(Than the door opens.L was there looking at so was an officer)

L-Office Chris,translate to this guy we will be doing the talking.

Chris-Wǒ de péngyǒu, wǒ huì jiějué zhège(My friend and I will settle this)

Police #1-Shi(yes)(The Chinese Officer than smiles.)

Chef-How long has it been...L?

Chris-You know this guy?

L-Doesn't matter...where's is Chris?

Chef-I don't know,

L-Don't play stupid with me!You know where he is!

Chef-Last time I saw him was when at Brazil,

L-The day you hijacked the plane,

Chef-Correct,so how long am I going to be in prison?

L-Funny you should 'll have to go to court and let the judge deiced if your guilty or not.

Chef-If I am?

L-I am sorry but you'll not going to prison,but the Execution Room(the room where the prisoners sit in a seat tied up,filled with electric ones that can kill you)

Chef-w...w...w..w what?You can't do this!

L-Yes I can.(She reaches her speaker)Luis?We need to transfer Chef to America.

Luis-Right on it,

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Katrina-_****_Oh come on as soon as we start to get along with Chef white and nerdy here takes over! I hope Chef is alright though, he was nice. I hope everyone is alright, I mean this isn't fair, nearly everyone on the plane who lost is now probably dead! For the love of God we need Chris and Chef on the show the way it was! But now of course this show is now Catch Me If You Can, for crying out loud!_**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

**_The Next Day_**

**_Mess Hall_**

(everyone were there looking at the t. know if Chef was Zen notice something.)

Zen-Guys,look at this!

**_Tv Screen-New York_**

_(Chef was wearing a black bullet proof FBI protect Chef from the outsiders.L showed up with the News Report Lady comes)_

_New Report-Chef Hatchet was found in Beijing China!Exactly 9 P.M.L got the word he was in a police Chef is going to court,to proof guilty or he is guilty,the Execution Room will be his will be held in 24 days if that is his fate._

_Chef-One thing, Noah has taken the might wanna chase him down!_

_L-Chris is already to it!_

_**Mess Hall**_

Colby-We gotta do something!

Ateya-How?We are in a plane!

Kenneth-Besides were not going to be in America,(he looks at Zen)Zen,I'm sorry for saying shit

Zen-No sweat,

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Kenneth-_****_sits with guilt in his face "ok maybe i should not have been so harsh on zen, i mean it was not his fault. and maybe i should tell Katrina that i am sorry for kissing her even through it did felt only a little good. and final Gemini. i should apologize to her for being so mad at her and snap at her everytime she says something"_**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

**_Loser Class_**

(Katrina left the Mess followed her as they were at loser class.)

Katrina-What are you doing here?

Dakota-And what were you doing here?

Katrina-I just came for a walk?

Dakota-Katrina,would you like to be my date?

**_Will the teens save Chef_**

**_Where was Chris_**

**_What is the secret between him and Chef_**

**_Stay tun!_**

**_Important-I'm sending everyone a follow the rubric!_**

**__**


	44. Episode 12 Part 2

**_The Song_**

**_***Confessional***  
>Colby: Okay. how's this? "reads Paper"<br>"rubric,  
>Noah kidnapped us, but i love him 100%, and i'll be his slave"<br>that's it. we have to end this! and save Chef!  
>***end Confessional***<br>_**

**_After Math_**

**_(After Math Theme Song Plays)_**

Bridgette-Good after noon everyone!Today we bring you the final 7!(Kenneth,Gemini,Colby,Katrina,Zen,Ateya and Dakota enter the they here the noise of being there claps from there fans.)

Geoff-Now Noah!What are you doing here?

Duncan-And wheres Chef?

Noah-Chef is gone,

Duncan-So this show isn't his?

Noah-Correct!Is mine now!

Blaineley-What are you doing here?

Noah-L's buddy Chris is following we are using a diversion!

Harold-Clever,but I prefer to use missiles,

Noah-What do you think?

Geoff-Lets get over with this,

Noah-Fine!Sing guys,

**_I Love Noah_**

**_Noah-What I did?_**

**_Kenneth-I Kenneth,_**

**_screamed like a girl in _****_Jamaica on World Tour_**

**_Noah-What?How much you like me?_**

**_Kenneth-As much as a dead horse,_**

**_Noah-F*** y***(no hard feelings Duen)What will you do for me?_**

**_Kenneth-_****_nothing if that's optional. and if not then minor things like getting something_**

**_Noah-Dakota,your turn!_**

**_Dakota-I Dakota_**

**_Got switched with a real baby (*laughs like crazy*)..._**

**_Not much at all...(*Holds us a gun*) I won't kill him. (*Heh heh...*)_**

**_Crowd-Man!_**

**_Noah-Colby?_**

**_Colby-i Colby...read!_**

**_I love him 100%!_**

**_I'll make him happy!_**

**_Noah-That's what everyone says...Ateya?_**

**_Ateya-I ateya  
>Took over the show sexily<br>I love him more then my brother  
>I would do anything...anything ;)<em>**

**_Noah(Surprised)-Katrina?Blow my world!  
><em>**

**_Katrina-I Katrina_**

**_knows Noah is white and nerdy and a jerk  
>If I would beat him with a baseball bat I would, I obviously love him -.-<br>slap him, UNLESS he helps me get farther in the game in that case I would probably listen to him_**

**_Noah-Zen?_**

**_Zen-I Zenadrix knows_**

**_That Noah has always been intelligently sarcastic  
>Which I deeply admire consistently<br>_****_that I will teach him how to eat with his feet that is likely,_**

**_I love Noah Ends  
><em>**

(Gemini stood in shock)

Noah-Gemini?Why didn't you sang?

Gemini-i...i didn't had anything to say.

Noah-That's harsh,looks like you'll have to go.

Gemini-Don't I have a second chance?

Noah-If you don't sing your out!

LeShawna-You took that line from Chris,

Kenneth-Give her a chance bra!

Crowd-Give her a chance!Give her a chance!Give her a chance!

Noah-Where leaving(the contestants walk,and so does Gemini.)(he stops her)-Where do you think your going?

Gemini-With you of course,

Noah-Sorry,but your eliminated!(sorry but you are)For that,you stay here!(The others leave,but Kenneth looks at her one last time)

Kenneth-I'll win this game for us,

Gemini-Hope you do..(Kenneth leaves)

Trent-True love...

Alejandro-You wished you had true love,

Trent-Shut up!You got knee in Hawaii!

Heather-And it was worth it,

Kathie-Niger!You shouldn't done that!

Heather-Or what?

Katie-I'm going to beat the hell out of you!

Sadie-Katie,that wasn't nice!

LeShawna-I'm with deserves it!

**_Air Port_**

(Noah and the others were was Katrina goes by his side)

Katrina-Cheer up is going to be alright.

Kenneth-I'm never going to see her,

Katrina-Remember what Colby said?Season 5?

Kenneth-If there is going to be one(yes)

Zen-Noah,who won?

Noah-Oh yes... no one!Since Gemini is gone,no elimination!

(Than Dakota goes to Katrina and Kenneth)

Dakota-Kenneth,can you excuse me and Katrina?

Keenness-Sure?(He leaves)

Dakota-...Katrina?Will you?

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Katrina-_**_**Dakota wants to go on a date with me? I...I don't know. I don't think *looks down a little upset* I don't think that kiss with Kenneth meant anything to him. I don't know.**_

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

Katrina-I'm sorry not my type...(Camera flashes)

Ateya-Can't believe I got this far,

Colby-Me two!(they both clap there hands)

**_We got our final 6!_**

**_Who do you think isn't going to LoserVille?_**

**_Will it be Ateya since she's the final member of her own team?_**

**_Stay tun!_**

**_Note-Gemini,you never answered my and guys,where going to keep doing this..._**


	45. Episode 13 Part 1

**_Area 51_**

Noah-Last time on TDR,I announced the final 7!But now we got the final 6!By sunrise only 5 will be left where we are heading?(he looks awkward)

**_(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)_**

**_Loser Class_**

**_Killer Wolves and Ateya_**

Colby-Sleepy...(struggles not to fall on the ground)...can't!(bump)

Katrina(she looks at him)-C...Colby?(She is also asleep)Wake...uppp,(her eyes closed)

Dakota-Why did...Noah...let us...stay...(he two falls asleep.)

Ateya-Dakota?Don't...sleep...it's moring!

_**Deadly **_**_Wanderers_**

Kenneth-Zen?Are you asleep?(he see's him in the bunks lying down)Are...

Zen(wakes up)-W..what happen?Not...you four...(he gets knocked out by a strange figure in a corner of the you can see is pure black!)

**_Pilot Room_**

(Noah was piloting the calls that he doesn't has permission to he see's a plane pass notice a familiar figure.)

Noah-Chris?McLean!(Than the camera flashes and see's the image perfect)

Noah-No,(it wasn't Chris)

(He reaches to the speaker)

Noah-Final 6,get ready to go to Area 51!And one more men to them selfs!(For real.)(He hears no noise)Guys?You better not be sleeping!(he leaves the room)

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Zen- I just realise today is my 17th birthday, and I'm in the final 6. but I have to still keep my wits since this is going to get brutal... and I realise something, Gemini took my rope belt.  
><em>**

**_Colby: I Cant believe i'm in the final 6! i've seen the show but i've never thought i'd get this far! I MISS YOU JASMINE. AND I'LL WIN THIS FOR Us. promise._**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

**_Area 51_**

(Noah and the final 6 were at the rocky an intern brings a map of this area)

Noah-As you can see...this area is fully you have to do is bring a alien !If you bring me the item..you chose ht person to go to first class!If you get caugt and don't return till we leave,consider yourself and this place has lots of bombs and mines!

Zen-I'm scared of mines,

Noah-I don't care,so go!

**_To win-Send me a messsage to win._**


	46. Episode 13 Part 2

**_Area 51_**

**_Mines-Out Side Area 51_**

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Kenneth-_**_**"ok getting in area 51 with heavely armed defenses and traps, only to retrive an alien item and get out of their to win. better be fast. secound thing, i still miss Gemini, i dont got many people to rely on, except katrina, unless she hates me for the kiss. better talk to her about it"**_

_**Colby: Let's see... i have a helmet so an alien dosen't suck my brain out, and a Glass tube and Metal box to trap the alien. hope this works. by the way, happy birthday zen.  
><strong>_

_**Zen- I just realise today is my 17th birthday, and I'm in the final 6. but I have to still keep my wits since this is going to get brutal... and I realise something, Gemini took my rope belt.**_

_**Confession Cam Ends**_

Noah-So does everybody knows what to do?

Ateya-Ummmm...get an alien technology?

Zen-And not try to get caught?

Noah-And let the technology be useful to me..Like a gun,

Kenneth-Why would you need a gun?

Noah-For stuff,(he thinks to himself)He's here...(To everybody)Run!

(Dakota,Katrina,Kenneth,Zen,Ateya,and Colby were running to the field..At the field,there were rocks sleeping on top of took a deep breath.)

Dakota-Here I go...(he runs to Katrina)Katrina,how are you doing?

Katrina-Ahh...fine?

Dakota-Listen,I'm sorry for what I said earlier,

Katrina-Is ok, I guess...

Dakota-Excellent ...(he's interrupt)

Kenneth-Guys,don't...move!(he knees down,and sees a familiar shape.)It's Cody's candy,

Colby-Wait...this means where in the mines?

Zen-Let me see,(he grabs the near est aims at Kenneth than a little further away from he aims,the rock slips and runs to ,)

Kenneth-Du...de!Watch where your throwing!

Zen-Sorry,it... slipped,

Ateya-So do... we keep walking?(A lizard walks slowly to it runs,BOOM!)

Dakota-Guess...not,

Kenneth-Everyone,grab tons of rocks!(They obeyed him)Okay,at the count of three,throw the rocks in front of you to trick the mines!Ready?1...2...GO!

(They all ran hearing the screams of there passed like seems like there was no way hair cry,there legs went tired)

Zen-We need a break!

Dakota-Oh you want to get killed?

Ateya-We been running for hours!

Kenneth-Guys!Calm down

Colby-This isn't a time to fight!It's a matter of life or death!

Dakota-Where are we?(They turn to see a fence)

Ateya-My bro was there...the door is gone?

Zen-Looks like were going to climb,(he runs to the fence,but gets zap by a laser)

**_Plane_**

Noah-One down,five to go,

**_CampSite of Area 51_**

Ateya-Forgot there were lasers,

Dakota-We can't climb that!

Kenneth-Any volunteers?

Colby-Well no,

Katrina-So were just going to stay here?

Kenneth-Guess so,

Colby-I have an idea!

**_Area 51_**

(Soldiers were running from an unknown hear the emergency were being pushed were screaming)

**_Back to site_**

Colby-Ready?Run!(The teens were throwing rocks and ran to the fans)

Kenneth-Dig under the fence!(But than Dakota extantly pushed Kenneth to the electric fence)

Dakota-Kenneth?Looks like your out,

Ateya-What was that for?

Dakota-I'm sorry,

Katrina-We need to get in the game!

**_Area 51_**

Officer-Get ready men!We are facing an unknown enemy,

**_Outside _****_Campsite_**

(Everyone crossed the fence,but Kenneth and Zen)

Katrina-Can't believe I made it this far,

Dakota-All we have to do is get a weapon,

Colby-Please,I'm going to the small trailer over there,

Ateya-Who wants to go with me to the big building?

Dakota-I'll go and you Katrina?

Katrina-With Colby,(but the doors open,)

Colby-What's going on?

(Officers come out with guns and weapons)

Officer-What are you doing here?This area is going to be a battle area!

Katrina-Against?(Than a scared man comes out)

Private-Sir,the aliens...they are making a force!We need to evacuate the U.S!

Officer-Leave!(The four of them leave)

**_Plane_**

(The six teens now ran to Noah)

Colby-We need to leave!

Noah-My weapon?

Dakota-We need to get out!

BOOM!

Noah-What was that,

Ateya-We'll explain later!

**_Mess Hall_**

Noah-Wait? Aliens escapes this area?

Dakota-Yea,

Noah-For that,you win immunity!

Dakota-Yes!

Ateya-Not fair!

Noah-Yes fair!Everyone cast your votes!I need a time alone)

**_Pilot Room_**

(Noah is crying)

Noah-How can this happen?It's all my fault!

?-Your right it is,

Noah(he turns at the back and sees a friend)-Why would you do this to me?Why?

?-You owe me!

**_Who is this guy_**

**_Will aliens take over the world_**

**_who will get kicked out_**

**_Note-I'm sending everyone a message_**


	47. Episode 13 Part 3

**_Area 51_**

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Kenneth-"ok getting in area 51 with heavely armed defenses and traps, only to retrive an alien item and get out of their to win. better be fast. secound thing, i still miss Gemini, i dont got many people to rely on, except katrina, unless she hates me for the kiss. better talk to her about it"  
><em>**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

**_Elimination Ceremony_**

(Noah was at the door,while the final 6 were at the stage.)

Noah-You can not vote Dakota!If you do,your vote won't everyone go to the Confession Room,(the guys stand up and leave)

**_Outside Confession Room_**

(the final 6 were at a for the first person to finish)

Ateya-Can't believe I made it this far,

Colby-Me two,it will be great if I won

Ateya-Everyone knows who's gonna win,

Dakota-Who?

Katrina-Me!

Kenneth-No me,

Ateya-Everyone lets just say it was me,

Zen-I made i this far!There is no way i'm going to lose,

Colby-Your shirtless,

Zen-And?(Noah comes in)

Noah-Guess what?

**_Ding,_**

**_The Character Song_**

**_Kenneth_****_-Meth,_**

**_Crazy_**

**_Challenging,Friendly_**

**_Colby-Moldy_**

**_Crown_**

**_I'm a nice person_**

**_But with bad dudes do,_**

**_I'm a bad heroeman_**

**_Katrina-Moons_**

**_Ballerina  
><em>**

**_Sarcastic,but sweat_**

**_Dakota-Quack_**

**_Bad attitude, and extreme determination_**

**_Zen-_****_Modplace hen what rhymes my name_**

**_easy comes comes and hard workers go with me.  
>I like to eat with my feet and help my little sister Farley when we were in Bali<em>**

**_Ateya-Taco  
>Himalaya<br>_****_Sexy_**

**_The Character Song Ends_**

**_Elimination Room_**

Noah-Let's see the votes,

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Ateya-_** **_I really don't wanna go home yet, but something tells me I'm gonna. I hope to god I'm wrong._**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

**_Confession Cam-To vote out loser_**

**_Katrina-Kenneth,_**

**_Zen-Sorry Kenneth,is for the greater good,is killed or be killed_**

**_Kenneth-Colby,_**

**_Katrina-I really don't know I get along with everyone alright...um...sorry Kenneth, you might throw me off my game, I'm way to close to have that happen._****_  
><em>**

**_Colby-Ateya,_**

**_Dakota-Kenneth,_**

**_Confession Cam Ends-To vote out loser_**

**_Elimination Room_**

(Everyone is shock)

Noah-Kenneth,the gang has spoken.

Kenneth-Wait!Why me?

Noah-4 votes against you.1 vote against the other to Colby,(Kenneth stands up and walks to the door)

Kenneth-My parachute?

Noah-Here(he gives him the parachute)And one more thing,

Kenneth(as he puts the parachute on)-What?

Noah-Here,(he pushes him off the plane)I'm leaving,

**_Pilot Room_**

(Noah is walking to his hears a voice)

Noah-Why are you still here?

?-I don't want to leave,

Noah-Why(camera flashes)

**_Brazil_**

(It's dark time,you can't even see your own fingers.A figure was walking slowly,carring a jar full of he reaches a guy knocks the door.)

?-En trouxe a agua(I brought the water)(The door opens,to see a thirty year old man)

Man-Chris McLean,que e um direito seu nome?(Chris McLean,that is your name right)

Chris-Sim(Yes)

Man-Entrar(Come in)Quando voce vai para America?(When are you going to America)

Chris-Amanha(Tomorrow)

**_Will Chris see L_**

**_Will he save Chef_**

**_Who is this guy that Noah knows?_**

**_Hopefully the next chapter will tell you_**

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Colby_****_: aliens escaped? i'll make sure everyone has their heads protected tonight. anyway i vote for_._**


	48. Episode 14 Part 1

**_Final 5 to Final 4_**

Noah-Last time on Total Drama Remix,we had a diffucalty problem with Zen pushed Kenneth to the elecetric wanted to know if Kenneth loved the end,the lucky loser was my freind, guy,shame shame we got our final 5!I'm proud of 12 days left to get our do you think is going to win?Will it be Ateya...Colby...Zen...Katrina...or Dakota!But the important question is,who's leaving?Find out on this episode!

**_(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)_**

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Colby: the Final 5! whooo! i can't believe i made it this far! and Noah said some 13 people who didn't make it this season might compete depending on the audience's votes.  
><em>**

**_Zen- Final 4, (peace sign and stick tounge out) hardest of the hard, gotta to keep up my beat and be sharp... also thanks mom for the new tank top (shows a wasabi green tank top with a hood and a ying yang sign)  
><em>**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

**_Elimination Class_**

Noah-So Dakota...who do you chose to go to first class?

Dakota-It's hard to say,but Katrina.(Katrina gets shocked)

Katrina-Me?Why?

Dakota-Your my friend,

Noah-Report to loser class everybody,but Katrina and Dakota.

**_Loser Class_**

Ateya-Final 5?It's going to get tricky.

Colby-Tell me about it,Zen?(He looks at him)

Zen(to himself)-I'm about to win this I rebuild my studio,

Ateya-Where do you think were heading?

Zen-Maybe Vietnam,

Colby-No,there is no way!But...i think we'll go to...

Noah(From the speaker)-England!

**_First Class_**

Katrina-Why England?

Dakota-To get away from the cops!Were being chased down,

Katrina-Than why will Noah eliminate us?

Dakota-Don't know,

Katrina-I think we won't get our money...

Dakota-Me neither,

**_Loser Class_**

Colby-England?

Ateya-Isn't that place where Ezekiel was the killer?

Zen-Who do you think is going to be the killer?

Colby-I don't know,let me find out.

Zen-Careful...Alejandro was caught last time...

Colby-Don't worry,

Ateya-Good luck!

**_Is that going to be the challenge?_**

**_If it was who do you think is going to win?_**

**_Note-To win:who was the first person to get eliminated in TDR?_**


	49. Episode 14 Part 2

_**Final 5 to Final 4**_

_**Confession Cam**_

_**Katrina-**_**_Hey if there are any cops watching we're in England, I'm just sayin'._**

**_Colby: i think that the killer could be an original contestant or a one who was eliminated early this season. Hope i'm right.  
><em>**

**_Zen- ah England, my cousin lives there, he's an explosive expert, also If I do remember L's feild office is also there... sorry Noah._**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**

_**Loser Class**_

(Noah comes in with Dakota and Katrina)

Dakota-What are we doing here?

Noah-To explain the challenge!

Katrina-What is it now?

Zen-Where is Colby?

Noah-Wait here...(he leaves to go to first class)

**_First Class_**

(The skinny nerd boy walks slowly to first see's an old friend.)  
>Noah-Your still here?<p>

?-After your done with this show...i'll be mine

Noah-It can't!The producers won't allow it,

?-Please!The producers are in charge of Chris and Chef!There dead!

Noah(he sits in the sofa terrify)-You...had this..plan!Chef's execution!And Chris's death!

?-This is a genius work,

Noah-You used me and DJ!

?-I needed the two of you!The animal carer!And the is your going too be next.

**_Loser Class_**

Ateya(Takes a deep breath)-Can't believe i made it this far!

Zen-We all can't,besides one of us will win.

Katrina-Than the next season!53 contestants?

Dakota-Dam!And 1 million big ones!

**_First Class_**

(Noah closes both doors)

Noah-Why are you doing this?

?-I wanted to be in the show three years ago...

**_Three Years Ago-Total Drama Island-Season 1-Before the show started_**

**_Mess Hall_**

_(Chris and Chef were at the table with lots of email.)_

_Chris-What do we got here?(He reaches for the last email)David Hunter?Age 16?What do you think about him Chef?_

_Chef(laughs a bit)-He gotta be kidding?A comedy show?Class crown?Don't accept him!(He sees another letter)Oh Heather..._

_Story Ends_

Noah-Wait!You were the reason Chef hates Chris!

?-Yes!

**_Before TDR Started_**

_(It was night time in the was sleeping in his Chef was at the Mess Hall working)_

_Mess Hall_

_(Chef was reaching for the letters of you guys.)_

_Chef-Leo?Carlos?Jasmine?David?Agian!No!_

_Trailer_

_(Chris's door slwoly opens up.A figure goes to the laptop with all the info of there lifes and everything about the figure starts to type stuff and see's a file named,Chef's Contract.)_

_David-Let me change it!I'm going to increase Chris's sallery and lower Chef' else?Notes?Let me change is married?Let me add...Chris went out with her..._

_Story Ends_

Noah-Is it necessarily to destroy the game?

David-It's my revenge!(Than they here a noise from the door)

Noah-With that..they faught?

David-Yes,

Noah-What was that?(David turns to see the door slightly open)

(At the door,Colby was hearing turns to see Noah and David)

Colby-NNOO!

**_Loser Class_**

(Everyone heard a scream)

Katrina-What was that?(Noah comes in)

Noah-Sorry for my scream,

Dakota-That didn't sound like yours...

Noah-And?

Zen-Where's Colby?

Noah-Who knows..I though he was with today's challenge is a crime challenge.

Zen-Another one?

Noah-This time you guys are the detectives!

Dakota-Crap!

Noah-And you don't have to sing!

Ateya-Thank you!

Noah-They'll be three parts to the the gear!Find the criminal's lair!And catch the be warn!The guy is a killer!If you get caught your out of the challenge.First person to catch the criminal and bring back here wins!Is that understood?

**_Now do you know why Chef and Chris are mad?_**

**_David Hunter is his real name..._**

**_How did Noah met David?_**

**_Airport_**

(Chris see's a lady in the seem's as he seen her before.)

Chris-Darling?

Darling-Chris?Your alive?

Chris-Yea?

Darling-Are you scared?

Chris-About?

**_L's Station_**

L(to herself)-I can't believe I'm doing this...(she reaches for her phone and dials a number)Hello?Is this the producers of TDR?Yes,I'm Detective need to shut down the ?When was the last time you saw an episode of season 4?NEVER!And you pay for this?

**_Will L destroy the game?_**

**_What is Chris scared about?_**

**_Stay tun for the next part of Total Drama Remix!_**

**_Note-In this episode,you don't have to sing!_**


	50. Episode 14 Part 3

**_Final 5 to Final 4_**

**_London-Bus_**

(Zen,Ateya,Dakota and Katrina sat at a was in the front,behind him was get the point right?)

(Zen notices something was wrong)

Zen-Where's Colby?

Noah-Crap!I thought you won't notice!Well you know in TDWT, Alejandro was caught by the killer?

Zen-Yea?

Noah-Well that what happen to him,

Ateya-Colby?Your lying?

Noah-No,now he's after you four.

Katrina-Wait!We are dead!

Noah-Thank so,

Dakota-If we get him,where safe?

Noah-Dah!He escape from you have to do is capture him and bring him back to the plane.(Than they hear a boom on top of the red bus.)He's here!Run!(The four of them ran out the emergency door.)

Zen-Me first!

Ateya-No me first!

Noah-Better hurry up,he's inside(the camera turns to David)

Dakota-O shit!Katrina save your self!

Katrina(as she goes to the emergency door)-What are you doing!

Dakota(Pushes David to the floor)-RUN!

Katrina-No!

Noah-If you get caught your out!(Katrina and the other three got out of the ran to a building)One down,four to ,can you do this before the cops come?David(grabs Dakota by the neck)-Yea

**_Kitchen-Outside_**

(Ateya,Katrina and Zen ran to the front grabs the golden nob and turns it left than right.)

Ateya-It's closed!

Katrina-What!Where going to die!(Zen gets frighten and walks backwards to Ateya and pushed them lightly.)What gives!(She turns to the direction Zen is seeing.)Ateya,you might wanna break a window!

Ateya-Why?

Zen-Look,(Ateya turns to see a dark figure in the moon)

Ateya-I ain't going to die like this!(She grabs a stick and smashes it to the window)Get in!(Katrina goes in,but Zen stayed.)Zen?

Zen-Go,I'll distract him!(Ateya just smiles and goes in the Kitchen.

**_Kitchen-Inside_**

(Ateya and Katrina sat a table next to the window so David wouldn't come in.)

Katrina-What are we going to do?Where trap!

Ateya-There gotta be a back door!\

?-Girls is that you?

Both-Colby!Where are you!

Colby-Inside the kitchen!Quick!(They ran to see the boy alive)

Katrina-Your not out?

Colby-I manage to get away.

Ateya-How do we get out?

Colby-Back door?

Ateya-What if he's there?(Colby,Ateya and Katrina walked to the door)

Katrina-What now?(Colby and Ateya go straight to the Katrina,a figure passed by her and grabbed her by the neck and took her)

Colby-We get out!Katrina?Where is she?

Ateya(as she points terrify)-Look!

Katrina(struggles to say the words right)-Run!

(Colby opens the door and they both get out of the kitchen)

David-Can't hide from me!Three down,two the go!

**_Outside the Plane_**

(Dakota,Zen and Katrina looked angry at the nerd,skinny dude.)

Noah-What?

Dakota-Where out cause of your friend.

Zen-Hope someone catches that guy!

Katrina-He was choking me for crying out loud!

Noah-LOL!

**Confession Cam **

**Zen- Something tells me that the something wrong with this picture, (looking through the suitcase). Odd... this is not L suitcase, something is really, really wrong... best keep flexible, you never **_**know when I need to summersault backwards. (Dialing L's office) hey L, London, Fish, crime, show, help**__**  
><strong>_

_**Confession Cam Ends**_

**_The Place Gwen and Courtney find Duncan_**

(Colby and Ateya came in the room.)

Ateya-What are we doing here?

Colby-Get something hard!(They both get a stick)Hide!(Colby hides behind the door and Ateya on some passed,than the door opens slowly. Colby was had no choice but to slam the person with the stick.)Got you!(He slams to the long stick at an intern)What?(A strange figure appears behind him)

Ateya-Colby!Watch out!(David than puts Colby unconscious.)

David-Your next!(Than the door opens and also puts the guy unconscious)

Noah-We gotta go!Ateya?You won?

Ateya-Ah..yea?

Noah-We'll put David in the Colby he sleepy?

Ateya-Think so..

**_Outside the plane_**

(Everyone was aboard but was looking at the notices some blue and red lights)

?-Freeze Noah!

Noah-L!

L-We got you surrounded!Come here!(Noah doesn't do anything but stays an army of officers from America and England came in,pointing guns at him)

Noah-You win,(he walks slowly)David Hunter...(The plane starts it engine and leaves)

L-Who was it!Who!

Noah-David Hunter...

L-David Hunter!

**_Has David Hunter took control of the game?_**

**_What will he do to these poor teens?_**

**_Find out next time in TDR_**

**_Confession Cam_**

**Colby: i don't blame David. i would be mad too if i wasn't chosen. well time to vote.**

**Confession Cam Ends**


	51. Episode 14 Part 4

**_Final 5 to Final 4_**

**_Elimination_****_ Ceremony_**

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Colby: i Think that David should get a chance and compete next season. that's what i think. Voting Time!  
><em>**

**_Confession _****_Cam Ends_**

(Dakota,Ateya,Katrina,Colby and Zen were at stage waiting for David to David shows up with the passports)

David-The smell of host!I'm going to show you the results!

**_Confession Cam-To Vote Out Loser_**

**_Zen-_**_**Katrina, don't hate for this...**_

_**Colby-i vote for...Dakota. nothing personal Dakota.  
><strong>_

_**Dakota: Oh god, I have a really, REALLY bad feeling about this elimination... I'm really liking everyone that's here and I don't want to have to eliminate anyone but... Zen. I'm sorry, I really am,but Colby is a brother to me, Ateya is my best friend right now and I'm obviously IN LOVE with Katrina! I feel like I'm going to regret this... Maybe for the last time... Dakota, signing out *salutes*  
><strong>_

_**Katrina-Colby sorry**_

_**Ateya(didn't answer-Computer Issues I guess)**_

_**Confession Cam Ends**_

(David is looking angry at them)

David-How am I going to judge a winner?Easy!

**_to be continue..._**

**_Note-I know this episode is short,sorry about that._**


	52. Episode 15 Part 1

**_Partners?_**

David-In TDR,we went to England to capture me. Unforgettably,people sacrifices themselves to save the the end Ateya,a clever girl,won we were at the elimination eremony where we had to vote someone out of this news is that four teens had one vote against them!Crap!What do you think Partners is?Today's challenge!So someone is leaving today!

**_(TDR THEME SONG PLAYS)_**

**_Elimination Ceremony_**

**_Confession Cam_**

_**Dakota: *crosses fingers* please don't let it be me, PLEASE don't let it be me!  
><strong>_

_**Colby: well if i do leave, i'll be glad to have played this. i'm sad to see one of my friends leave. I'm calling the cop's on David's **** when it's time.  
><strong>_

_**Confession Cam Ends**_

David-Ateya,go to first class alone!The others stay here!(Atea obeys the man that took the show)Zen and Dakota,you'll to be team mates!Colby and Katrina,please be in the same side!

Dakota-What is this for?

David-To break the tiebreaker!

Dakota-I knew that!I was just testing you!

Colby-Sshh!

David-Were gonna play,I triple Dog Dare You!If you don't do the dare,your team will have to do part 2!In part 2,it will be your partner you against partner!The dares will be made by each that understood?

Katrina-No...

David-Good,Zen...heads or tails?

Zen-Tails!(David reaches into his pocket to take out a it on his left thumb and flips in the air.)

David-Heads,

Zen-Crap!

Dakota-Were gonna lose!

David-Katrina and Colby,please name your hardest,disgusted dare!(Katrina and Colby start to talking about there dare,

Katrina-We have it!

Colby-All you have to do is kiss each other in the lip!

Zen-What!Hell no!

Dakota-Are you insane!

Katrina-Is only for a minute,

David-If you don't do it,your team loses.

Dakota and Zen-Let's go to part 2!

David-Shit!Katrina,who do you want to start?

Katrina-Dakota,

Zen-Crap!

David-All you have to do is...

Dakota-Yea yea!I got it!Zen,this is gonna be harsh but...walk the drop of shame!

Zen-What!That gotta be unfair!(David checks the rule book)

David-Uhh no!It's fair!

Zen-What!

_**Confession Cam**_

_**Zen- there's always next season (shrugs and smiles)  
><strong>_

_**Confession Cam Ends**_

(He jumps out of the plane with out the parachute!

David(tossing the parachute)-You might want this!Final 4 baby!Interns,get Ateya!This game is reaching it's end!Who will win?Will it be Colby?The one who made no alliance and survived Carlos?Katrina?Who was in great danger from Gemini?Dakota,one of the members of Carlos's alliance!Or Ateya,another member of Carlos's alliance?Only one will win!

Dakota-Get on with it!

David-I'm trying to spike things up a notch!Will let me explain the challenge!Girls vs Boys!Were heading towards Mexico!A race!Like Heather and Alejandro!The first complete team to get to Mexico's finish line will win immunity!

Ateya-Where is the finish the line?

David-Just reach the Golf of California!

Ateya-How?

David-You ask to many questions you know!People,will recognized you!Right now,where heading towards Boston,Texas!

**_We got our final four!_**

**_But than the final 3!_**

**_Can you believe this?_**

**_What do you think will happen next?_**

**_Find out for your self!_**

**_To win-Send me a message_**


	53. Episode 15 Part 2

**_Partners_**

**_Elimination Class_**

(David and the final four were still in the show.)

David-Ateya,go to first class with and Dakota go to loser class!

**_Loser Class_**

(Colby and Dakota were at the bunks sitting.)

Colby-What now?

Dakota-We do what David said,win the race!

Colby-No!I mean what do we do about the girls!

Dakota-Don't know,

Colby-We guys need to stick together,

Dakota-I don't know.I love Katrina

Colby-And she refuse to go on a date for Kenneth,

Dakota-You got a point,but no!

**_First Class_**

(Interns were giving mu sages to the girls.)

Ateya-Interns,please leave!Me and Katrina have to talk about something!(The interns obey there order)Katrina,we need to do something about the guys!

Katrina-Why?

Ateya-Heather was the first female to win!If we don't do nothing the guys will win three seasons!

Katrina-And?

Ateya-You want to win this game?

Katrina-Yea,

Ateya-Me two!Than girls stick with each other!

**_Pilot Room_**

(David reaches to the speaker)

David-We'll be landing in Texas about 10 minutes!

**_Boston,Texas_**

(David and the final 4 were at the airport.)

David-All you have to do is get to Mexico!The Gulf of California to be more correct!You'll have to Mexico with your partner!First team wins the game!Is that understood?

Colby-Think so?

David-Go!

**_Dakota and Colby_**

(They ran for hours,and noticed some train last they took a break)

Colby-What..do...you think...about this?

Dakota-About...the tracks?

Colby-...yea,

Dakota-Alejandro...Heather...lets wait for it!

Colby-Need..to find...station!But..where?(they look around the deserted sun was so bright,it was hot was no clouds in blue colors!)There!(he points to the station that look Western)

Dakota-Lets go!

**_Katrina and Ateya_**

(There still in the plane)

Ateya-What if we borrow the plane?

Katrina-Do you know how to pilot this thing?

Ateya-No,but I know who does...(she turns to just smiles)

Katrina-David,we were wondering if you can pilot the plane for us.

David-Your going to use my plane?

Katrina-Yea!If there is a rule against that,

Ateya-Plus,you said we can use anything...

David-Your probably right,

Both-Yes!

**_Train_**

(Dakota and Colby were at the same sofa talking)

Dakota-You think were going to win?

Colby-Think so?I know so!(Dakota is looking shock at the window)What,

Dakota-Look!(They see the plane)

**_The plane_**

**_First Class_**

(Ateya was feeling sleepy.)

Ateya(lays down in the sofa)-Wake me up when we get to Mexico.

Katrina-Sure,(minutes pass by like Katrina felt weird)W..what?(she also falls asleep)

**_30 Minutes Later..._**

David-Girls wake up!

Ateya-What!Why are we doing outside!

David-The guys won!

Katrina-How!

David-You guys were asleep for thirty minutes!

Ateya-Katrina!I told you to wake me up!

Katrina(Disappointed)-I'm sorry,

David-Won't be sorry enough cause you'll two will go to the elimination ceremony!

**_Who will get eliminated?_**

**_Will_****_ it be Katrina or Ateya_**

**_Find out on TDR_**


	54. Episode 15 Part 3

**_Partners_**

**_Elimination Ceremony_**

(David comes in disappointed,)

David-Shame on you!Tonight,one leaves!(Fake)I made a blog on who should stay!(When I told you to message me)I was like dam!She would of made it two the final I was you girls ready to see who leaves?

Ateya-No,  
>Katrina-I'm with Ateya,<p>

David-The lucky loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ateya,

Ateya-What?Fourth place!

David-I'm sorry,

Ateya-No your not!

David-Hey!At least you'll get another try!You might want this!(he tosses her a parachute)

Ateya-Fine!I'm leaving!(she gets up,and places the parachute on her back)

**_First Class_**

Colby-Dakota,were in the final three!

Dakota-Your so right!I never thought I'll make it this far!

Colby-Want to keep this up?(Dakota doesn't answers)

**_Loser Class_**

(To herself in disappointed)

Katrina-Two guys vs one girl?How am I going to do this?So close to the million!I don't think I'll last this long!But hey,Killer Wolves are in the final 3!

**_Does Katrina stand a chance against the guys\_**

**_Who do you think is gonna win?_**

**_Katrina,the last female_**

**_Colby,the one with no alliance_**

**_Dakota,the last member of Carlos' alliance_**

**_Confession Cam_**

**_Colby_****_: We Won! i can't believe how close i am to the million. hope dakota or me are in the final 2. he's like a little brother to me.  
><em>**

**_Dakota: Final three? Whooo! Colby and I are brothers now. We guys have to stick together. And I owe something to Colby, he pointed out that Katrina rejected me. I need to get over it. It's never going to happen. I'm flying solo from now on, nothing can get in my way. Nope. Katrina will regret it when I win this thing.  
><em>**

**_Confession Cam Ends_**


End file.
